We rise by the light of the sun
by Lynntheripper
Summary: !CHECK MY USER PAGE! I am either deleting or we-writing I need opinion.
1. As the sun rises

**Hey Everyone! So I am going to write a Black Butler fanfiction.**

**I am not to sure how exactly it will go but I have an outline plot in my head so lets hope it turns out for the best. I know its cliche and a real faux pa to say this but I am anyway: This is my first fanfiction story! Technically I have another but it was so short that I just don't count it. It is on my old account ashlynn00. I am sure you are tired of my blabbing but one more note before the disclaimer!**

**Since I am new at the whole writing experience, please give me feedback. Construcitve critism (not flames!) is always welcome, along with tips and pointers. Anything you can help me with to become a better writer, so you guys can get your dose of entertainment without to much pain :| This includes if you think the characters are too OOC.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything except scene alterations, and my O.C's which I hope to not be Mary sue...**

* * *

><p>I could not belive this was happening. After everything we had been through. The mafia, the Indians, the so called Angels, Grell, and *shudder* corsets. It was all in vain. I do not know how much had to be re-done, but I was hoping not much. Alois wouldn't be very happy if he could hear this. Or maybe thats why its happening to me. Maybe somehow in the afterworld Alois got the power to make even my 'afterlife' a living hell. In more ways then the obvious.<p>

*flashback*

"I am sorry. It must be done." William said to me and Sebastian. "What do you mean! How is it that I must return to a human state? A contract is what turned me into this, and I honestly don't know how you will break it. It's not like I could go back to London. Everyone already thinks I am dead." I yelled at William. I had only been a demon a week. I was rather waiting for something intresting to happen but it looked as if I would never get the chance.

"There are certain powers that can over rule even your demonic contracts. The highest of powers did not intend for your future to go the way it did. Many things played a part in your demise that should not have happened under any circumstance. I am sorry. When the sun rises from her sleep, you will wake up in the Phantomhive manor, as if everything was a dream. Everything starting with the Jack the Ripper cases. I will make sure they will not even happen. Which means more than likely Grell will not get in your way, and Madame Red will be alive!" William said in a testimony.

Madame Red, alive. I laughed out loud. After all the times I preached that once something was truly lost, you could never get it back. I was being proven wrong.

"You orginal contract will still be in play. Ash, or Angela by whatever name you would want to deem it as, will not be an interference."

"Then how will the orgianl contract be in play? Unless you plan on us going to kill the queen, sending us back will serve no purpose!" I was frustrated. I could not understand how this could be happpening. I had gotten what I wanted, my family name brought back to its prideful glory, and here was a grim reaper telling me otherwise.

"There was one more. Another who controlled Ash, who in turn manipulated the Queen. This information was so secret even a powerful demon such as Sebastian did not know. I will make sure that damaging a angel will not be a playing option for the one you seek, so the only one you will be looking for will be the one person or perhaps a group that ran the whole scheme of you parents murder. Your life will serve a purpose Ciel. You must find it in your journey. Now I must be off. Remeber, the stroke of the sun and your humanity will be back." William said. He was ruining everything. He dissappered as quickly as he came. Thats all I remeber because soon after everything went black.

* * *

><p>I stretched. I felt the sheets move as I did so.<p>

Sheets!

I quicky sat up, and I was infact at the phantomhive manor. I looked around. Everything was just as it had been before the second fire. The armoire, the rugs, the furniture. Everything.

"NO! Ughhhh!" I yelled in childish frustration. I was back to roam the earth in my human form. Wait, thats it! I quickly sprang from my bed over to a mirror. My left eye was its orginal blue. I lifted up my eye patch, and there in my right eye was the sign of the contract.

"Master, you shouldn't be out of bed so early. You shall catch a cold." I heard Sebastian say from the doorway. "Is this real? My eyes looked the same at first as a demon. Try to order me to do something!" I said watching for the faintest sign of my eye changing colors. "There is no need for that young master." Sebastian said opening the curtains.

"Just look at your nails." He said smiling at me with a sinister grin. I looked at Sebastian for a long while, then slowly lifted my hands. I inspected my nails and found not even a trace of the color black. "How?" I started. I was too in shock to finish.

"Very well. No matter, whatever happens, I am Earl Phantomhive son of Vincent and Rachel. I am the head of the household, and this time, I will make sure everything goes as planned!" I said with a wild gleam in my eye.

I have no idea what I could possibly do to find out the information that is needed. If this other being that helped in the demise of my parents was so powerful that he could corrupt an angel, and not be known by Sebastian, I have no idea how we are to find them. Though I will find them, no matter what may happen.I will prove that my destiny is my own, and no one elses. This time I will end up either a meal for Sebastian, or a demon. Either way I am as good as dead to everybody.

"Young master, it is time for tea. I won't have you a minute late!" Sebastian said. He was standing next to my bed, with my clothes for today and tea with scones. I walked over and sat down on my bed, feeling faint. "How... how could this happen? How are we to meet every need necesary?" I said in disbelief. I knew Sebastian wouldn't answer me, for once he himself was lost for words.

"My lord, we may need to just lie low for a bit. Get a better feel for our surroundings. Maybe being rushed through life previously with all the events that should have not happened is what kept us from knowing the true culprit. This time I will do all necessary actions to finish this quest. Any phantomhive butler who can't do atleast that much isn't worth his salt." Sebastian said with a croocked grin. After my morning tea and scones I find out which day we have been sent back too.

"Sebastian, I will not play any of his games like we did last time. This time tell him all he shall need to know. will pay!" I said looking at Sevastian. It wasn't enough of an order to make Sebastians eyes turn colors, just a simple butler and master command.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said leaving my study to attened to the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is short, but its only the first chapter. Please leave comments, questions, or concerns in the review box :) Should I continue or stop before it gets worse? Also...do any of you know if I spelt that guys name right? Its the Italian worker from the first episode...<strong>


	2. Old guest, old worries

_Yes, my Lord. Three simple words. Words that I have been destined to hear till the end of time. The day was dreary. I sat in my study, contemplating what my next move would be. Madame Red would be alive! I could always call her over for the last game of chess she had asked for. Of course now, it wouldn't have to be the last..._

* * *

><p>(<span>Sebastians P.O.V)<span>

"MeyRin! Finnian! Bard! Tanaka!" Oh dear, where could they all be, I asked myself. I had to make sure they didn't go through all the trouble of messing the manor when there was simply no need. The young master seems stressed enough, without bringing up those kind of constant worries.

"Yes Sebastian?" I heard three voices exclaim. Of course, Tanaka was slient as ever.

"The guest will not be staying long, so there is no need to prepare for tonight." I told the four servants. "What do you mean, no guest tonight?" MeyRin asked. Even though she may not be the most sociable, she always loved guest. My guess was, the lack of human interaction left her wanting it more, and without the knowledge of how to go about it.

"I will simply have a word, nothing to worry about. Why don't you all just finish your chores for the day, and have the rest of the day off?" I said, then I turned to take care of other concerns.

(Just the four in the hall)

When left alone, they finally realised they had the rest of the day off. The reactions of Finny, Bard and MeyRin went something to the tone of silence with their mouths open. Tanaka?

"OH OH OH!"

* * *

><p>"The guest should be here any minute, my lord."<p>

"Very well, go see that I have no problems with him this time. may have made a fool of me at first but this time, he will be the one looking like a fool!" I exclaimed while looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord."

The day has gone by painfully slow. I oddly don't remeber it being this slow the first time, but I guess in a way, it was such a long time ago. I got up from my desk and stood at the window behind it. I looked outside at the sky, seeing the clouds pass by without a care, just free. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something coming to the manor. A carriage.

I grinned slightly, "Sebastian, our... guest is here."

I heard the door behind me close. I sat down at my desk again and sighed. "We better find out something and soon..." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><span>(Sebastians P.O.V)<span>

"Mr. Dumbano! I hope your carriage ride was a pleaseant one?" I asked the Italian man.

"Ahh, yes it was a very pleasant ride. Not as pleasant as my time at the phantomhive manor will be, I am sure." said with what I knew as fake excitment.

"Unfortunately, that won't be necessary." I said re-opening his door for him on the carriage.

"I do not understand! Is something wrong with the Earl?" He asked me.

"No, not at all. You see, this meeting was arranged for the head of the company. Seeing as you sold the company, you are no longer needed." I said with a sly grin. He looked confused and then laughed. Oh, how the humans perturbed me so at times.

"You may leave now . If not, I am sure I can convince you why you should." I said leaning towards the foriegn man, with a wicked evil grin while I felt my eyes take the sinfull red color.

"B-b-b-but, of c-c-course..I am so sorry." said in fear while scrambling away into the carriage. He yelled at the driver to hurry. I have a feeling we will not have to deal with him again. Thats one Italian off of our hands. I am quite eager to see how my master is to deal with the next one, yet to come.

* * *

><p><span>(NEXT "EPISODE"- Ciel's P.o.v.)<span>

[This takes places after the whole scene with the servants takes place. Ciel along with Madame Red and Lau are playing pool.]

My head felt limp. The sides pulsing with agaitation. I do not know if it is simply my anger at knowing the betrayal in the room, or simply if I am coming down with a case of head cold. Maybe I may even be allergic to the rats. Oh joy.

"Look! There's another one!"Screamed Finny from the other side of the door. "Catch it!" Came Bard's muffled voice.

"Quite the commotion going on out there. Seems your experincing a rat problem as well" Said Sir Randall from the other side of the pool table.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermon run wild, filthy monsters! Someone really ought to take care of them don't you think?" Said my other guest*. Lau then spoke, "and some one will. He's just waiting for the oppurtune moment."

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn to, Lord Phantomhive?" asked my aunt, Madame Red.

The rats were a problem, but still the least of my concern. "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." I said with a cocky grin. I knew how to play games. Logic was one of my best abilites. I knew how to calculate a players move before they knew of it. It was how I always won my games. Of course, lately I have been questioning this ability.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Randall asked. He is too busy looking at the small picture, the now. I prefered to look at the big picture, think the whole thing through. "Anytime you'd like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the store house." I said. I now knew this was the line that led to my capture. I told the mafia leader I was the one he wanted.

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermon promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing a suitable reward." I said. I knew now that I had Sir Randall right where I wanted him. He knew I was a threat to his power in this city.

"You'r a vulture!"

"Sir Randall!", I shouted. "I'd be careful how you smear my family name!" I said. My authority over his was something I would use to my advantage, and he best know that.

"Haha. Your in trouble now Randall," I heard Azzurro say, " What next Lord Phantomhive?". Oh wouldn't he love to know. "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" I said making my way past Randall over to the pool table. "How soon can you secure the payment?"

"Tonight. I'll have it by then."

I walked closer to the pool table satisfied with the answer. Now was time to show my real power.

"Then I 'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" I said leaning over the table. "You pass your turn twice, and now your after them all in one go?"

I smiled. "Naturally."

"Carefull you greed will undo you." Randall said.

I made my move, succeceding in the task.

"Am I undone?"

* * *

><p>"Your tea. We have a special Darjeallien we would like to offer from fortland and Mason today." Sebastian said, doing his butler duty.<p>

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Lau said from his spot on the couch. Today felt different already. Then I realised why. Grell wasn't here. Poor Madame Red couldn't have her physical.

"Yes it can. Sebastian makes it so lovely, of course all his work is wonderfull. You should quit this country job and come work for me!" Madame Red said, while, uh, practicing her doctor methods.

"Madame Red!" I said. Such indecent behavior.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't help it! He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctors habit!" She finished in a singsong voice.

"So do you belive the drug trafficer your after was one of your guest today?

"Perhaps." I said slyly. Sebastian and I knew who it was exactly, but no matter. "Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rats nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red offered.

"I am but a tame guinea pig, dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, i'm bound to do nothing." Lau said. That sure didn't stop him from getting me in trouble with the 'Lady Blanc'.

"Watch it," Madame Red screeched grabbing me so fast, I am surprised I didn't have wiplash, "you best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!". Funny thing is, she didn't know how much she would maybe have to worry later. I would have to keep a tight lock and key on my candy factory.

"You wound me! I would never par him in his own home dear Madame."

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful your on thin ice now, sir!" screamed Madame Red. That was my cue to leave. Walking out, I could barely hear Sebastian call as Lau and Madame Red continue to fight. "The rats are here." I huffed. I knew what was next. One, two, three-

"IT WENT THAT WAY!" Bard yelled.

"and here too..."

"Master!" I heard Sebastian say. This time I stopped to listen to him.

"Todays dessert, it's a deep dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guest?" Sebastian said, although he already knew the answer.

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here." I started my way to the study. I stopped in my tracks. "Actually Sebastian, I think I might take it in my room for a nice change. I think the rats may be hiding in my study. Please take care of that issue before the pie." I said changing my direction.

"Certatinely my lord!"

* * *

><p><span>(Sebastians P.O.V)<span>

I made my way to the study room. I waited before I opened the door. I listened for any noise my demon ears might pick up. There, it was: breathing. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I left the light off, hoping they would confuse me with the young master. Ahh, and there, their foot steps!

"It is quite rude to go to a house without invitation or atleast sending a letter you know." I said. I quickly grabbed them both and threw them each into an opposite wall.

"What the hell!" I heard one of the man say. It was two, one for a look out and one with clorophorm. I quickly grabbed masters quill pen and jabbed into his throat. I could always buy master a new one anyway. I took the other and bent his limbs with my demon mind power. "How are you doing this?" I heard the one say through gasp. He was holding his arm. "Now what kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't use to force?

* * *

><p><strong>So please Review and tell me what you think! There hasn't really been alot of changes, but that will change either next chapter or the one after. Probably the one after.<strong>

**You'll be meeting my OC for the first time XD**

***-Does anyone know his name?**


	3. Tomatos and tea

_(Sebastian's P.O.V)_

After I took care of the pest, I got rid of them. The details aren't necessary.

I got set straight to work on the pie. After it was finished I served it to Lau, Ranmao, and Madame Red. I then went straight to the kitchen and got some of masters favorite tea. After preparing the tea and putting everything on a cart I rolled it all in the direction of master's room. It all went well considering all of the facts. I wonder how master will dispose of Azzurro Vanel if he is not to be captured. It was none of my concern yet. I made to the bedroom door and I knocked before entering.

"Master!" I called out. There was no answer so I knocked louder and called out his name louder. Still no response. I really hope my hunch is wrong. I opened the door.

"This is terrible. Refreshments will be wasted yet again." I sighed.

"MeyRin, Bard, Finny!" I yelled in the kitchen. They all rushed in. When I saw I had their attention I went on.

"I must leave for a minute to take care of something. Please MeyRin, if you find a letter just dispose of it in the fire. Bard take this pie and clean up, and yes that does mean you three can eat it. Afterwards please clean after yourselves, and then please take care of dinner. Goodbye for now." I said in a rush.

Atleast this time dinner would be ready for young master when he came home! Quickly I rushed outside. I remeber where the bullet came from. I went to that side of the house and creeped up behind the culprit. "It would be such a shame for the walls to be scratched don't you think?" I asked bending down and taking his gun. In one swift motion I bent the barrel back to where it was inaccessible. "Please do carry on." I said merrily.

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard the assassain yell as he ran away in fear. I waited for a minute or so, when I heard the sound of a motorcar starting. That's my cue. I ran.

* * *

><p>"The policemen of England's underworld. One of the nobels who have done the royal families dirty work for generations. The queen's guard dog. The task of disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive!" said Azzurro. He tricked me. I should have known he would not take the chance of me escaping his cluthches.<p>

"I knew it was you. You are a shame to your family Azzurro Vanel!" I said in disgust. He was a filthy creature, not caring if he disgraced his name, his culture, his home. Nothing. He had no pride or dignity in him.

"Come now, my little lord Phantomhive! Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia, yeah? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain! Its difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug trade." Azzurro said.

"Well maybe you Itlians have too much wine and pasta on the brain, but the pharamcy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the queen's decree, and I will eliminate those who take the drugs and the vermon who sell them." I said with a serious face. He was not going to go down easy with this. Now that I knew opium is what will later cripple me, if thats still in my future, I will have to try harder to rid London of it.

"Ugh! You know, this is why I hate all you Englishmen! The queen this, the queen that! You talk of her as if she is your mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you are better than the rest of us, but in the end we are no different then each other. Why can't we get along?" Azzurro said. He was trying to smooth talk me into letting him go. He could go back to Italy for all I cared. This man, if that even what you can call him, was no better than the rat of which we nicknamed him. His name may mean blue, but he should have been named after darkness. Or stupidity.

"My servants and I have alot of connections. I have left my butler an explanation of where I will be if I am not there. They will come looking for me soon, and they will know where to find me. I am sorry, but I have no intrest of getting along with someone like you!"

This made him angry. He pulled out his gun. So sad he didn't know, that it wouldn't phase me. I knew even if he were to shoot a bullet at me I would never feel it. Somehow Sebastian would get here in time. I wanted to play games with his head though.

"You brat don't underestimate me! My men are already at your estate! Where did you leave that letter? Spit it out soon or everyone starts dying one by one! You filthy mutt!" Azzurro screamed. "Oh, temper temper. I think they will be alright, but you had better hope you lap dogs know how to fetch." I said with a sly grin. I could tell this really boiled his blood.

"Ugh!" I grunted. I felt the slap to the face I had gotten. It was a sharp pain that sent me flying a foot or so.

"Did you hear that? The time for talking is over!" Azzurro said into the phone, and then he slammed the phone down. Oh if only he knew what kind of fun his men were in for, if they have not already.

_(Sebastians P.O.V)_

I could see the motorcar now. Right within arms reach. "Look behind us! Step on it now!" I heard the assassian tell the driver. They were already in shock. The driver made the car go even faster. I chased after them I had the information I needed but what fun would it be to not relive this part of the show?

_(Ciels P.O.V)_

I was just laying on the floor, listening to Azzurro talk away to his workers. Of course Sebastian had already gotten to them. The phone line just started crackling. Looked like his workers were having a hard time.

"Hehe. Thats too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." I said. This earned me more kicks and slaps. I knew Sebastian was on his way. I could hold until then.

"Just shut your mouth you damn brat!"

"You listen to me," Azzurro now yelled into the phone, " if one of you don't answer right now I swear I will kill you!".

"Hello." I heard Sebastians voice. Its about time. Where the hell has he been?

"Whos this?" Vanel asked terrified. This was starting to get really entertaining.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be availaible?" Sebastian said, being damn polite. The queens gaurd dog is what he called me, a mutt. So I guess I would act like one. I waited first though. I let Azzurro's fright get the best of him. Let him panic and try to find his words.

"Woof." I simply said. This was enough for Sebastian to know.

"Very good young master. I will come to get you momentarily." Sebastian said calmy before hanging up on his end of the connection.

This was enough to get Azzurro to go into panic mode. He stode there for a moment not even moving. The fear was now struck in his heart, and he knew he was caught. How could he escape a man, who had already catched up with his workes in a motorcar. He now knew Sebastian was more than he seemed. Of course, as Sebastian would say, he is simply one hell of a butler.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Sebastians P.O.V)<span>_

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are a few things I would like to ask you about if thats alright. First, i'd like to know who you work for." I asked kindly. I was wasting time asking these questions, but I wanted to have them fear me longer. I much enjoyed seeing terror in others eyes. It was the sadistic demon in me. "Hurry up now, I am not exactly what you would call a patient man... and you do remeber what happened to the humpty-dumpty don't you?"

I got the answers. Then I let their life quickly flash before their eyes. My how Grell would have loved that moment. Then I slowly got off the motorcar and I heard the quick heartbeats they had, while they knew they were about to die. I quickly checked my pocket watch.

"Not as late as last time, but still, late."

_(Ciel P.O.V)_

"Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way. Move it! Heigthen securtity at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" Azzurro yelled at his men. How sad none of their own kind was allowed to get through.

I knew Sebastian was near by now. I felt as if the time has dragged on, and now it was all about to come to an end.

_(Sebastian's P.O.V)_

I approached the front gate. Seems they upped security around here. I swiftly made my way through the people. I did it so fast they never saw nor heard me. I stopped as soon as I made it through the crowd. Looking up I prepared my self for the challenge that was about to start. "My my, what a splendid home." I said outloud gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey, who the hells this guy?" Someone shouted. My, how crude they were.

"My apologies. You see, I represnt the Phantomhive household. I said darkly.

Before I knew it they were all shooting at me. I used my tray as a shield. When they all stopped to look, and figure out how I was still standing, I threw some bullets back at them, and just as they started to snap back into reality, I snapped their limbs. It didn't take very long but it still took up time. I then walked up to the front door. Opening it I saw the new set of fighters I was up against.

I heard gun shots, and I quickly shieled myself against them. I ran through the room throwing the tray at everyone. I grabbed plates and silverware off the table using them to my advantage.

"Move Damnit! Call in the boys from the west tower. We need to rip the guy apart!" I heard one of the vermon say.

I don't have time for this. "An entire swarm of rats. I'll get no where at this rate." I muttered to myself.

I now pulled out the silverware I grabbed from earlier. I flung thim across the huge dining room onto the balcony.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Now now if I couln't do this much, what kind of butler would I be?" I yelled while throwing some knives.

Finally every man was either dead or unconcious. So I went on to the next room. I knew this to be the last. I came upon the door. I could hear Azzurro's heartbeat and heavy breathing. So I slowly opened the door, only to see the gun pointing in my face. How unhospitable!

"I have come to retreive my master." I said bowing.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? Theres no way you are just a butler." Azzurro demanded of me. Just beyond him I could see my young master laying on the ground all chained up.

"No sir. You see I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise." I told the coward looking him dead in the eye. He was already terrified of me. Just from the phone calls from earlier I could tell.

"Yeah sure, it doesn't matter anyway. I have intention of fighting. Not yet." Azzurro said slyly.

How funny he thinks he has the upperhand. I looked on trying to portray as much shock as I could when he grabbed my young masters hair. I knew if I acted too cocky I would give myself away. I should atleast put on an act, if not for the sake of Azzurro's sanity, then his self pride.

"Oh, you better have what I asked for." Azzurro yelled.

Oh how tedious he was being. I reached into my pocket for the ransom. "Yes, I do. It's right here." I said pulling out the key. It was then that I felt a slight stinging in my head, right after hearing what appears to be a gun shot. I layed, pretending to be dead. I figured I would be nice and let them think they get to have the last laugh. It's not very often I feel this generous. I felt many more bullets enter my body.

"He ha, ha ha ha. Oh sorry dandy. I really am, but this round is mine! There is no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, lord of games. I damaged the goods a little but thats alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, with so many enemies I am sure you won't be alive for much longer." Azzurro said cockly.

"Alright. I have had enough of messing around." I heard young master say. I knew this shocked my young master's captor.

"How much longer are you planing to play dead?" Ciel said. Funny how he though I was playing a common dog trick.

"Not long." I said stretching my fingers.

"But how! How are you... you just..." Azzurro stutered. He was at a lost for words.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." I stated while spitting up the bullets into my hand. With all the blood I would now have to throw out these gloves.

"Perhaps you'd like these back?"

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Azzurro shouted at his rats. It was no use, but I toke Vanel as a stubborn man. I quickly threw the bullets at the men.

"Oh dear. What a terrible thing to do to an awful good tailcoat." I muttered.

"You could have avoided that! Idiot." My young master commented. Oh, how he hurt me so.

"Master. How unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken very good care of you." I said walking closer to the pair.

"No! Stay back!"

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that, but then I guess thats appropriate." I said to my master. He hated to be called a child. I knew I was irrating him.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot!"

"Can we move this along? His breath smells aweful." Master said with a pained expression.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you." I said toying with Azzurro and my young master.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" Young master chided. He knows that is the last thing I would dream of doing. "No of course not. Nothing has changed, I remain your faithful servant, my lord." I said saluting my master.

"What the hell kind of answers are you two talking about?"Azzurro yelled.

"Master, you know what you have to do... now just say the words." I said

"This is an order! Save me now!" My master yelled. My, always asking for alot.

"No, it's over!"Azzurro yelled.

He thought he had won.

"What? But thats impossible!" Azzuro yelled.

"Are you looking for this? I asked giving him the bullet that I caught before it hit my young master. I twisted his limb just enough to leave him with lasting effects of this time but not to really damage himfor life.

"I must say the game wasn't as much fun this time Sebastian." My young master muttered. I brought him over to a chair to free him from his bounds.

"No, wait come back! Work for me! Be my body gaurd I will pay you ten times what he pays you! Alright, uh, twenty times, and you can have all the liquor and women you want too!" Azzurro feebly said from his spot on the floor. How disgracefull on his hands and knees, begging for something.

"I am sorry mister Vanel. Its an attractive offer but I have no intrest such for materialistic things. You see. You see I am simply one hell of a butler. As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifce, and this!", I said taking off my glove and showing my hand, "all of these things keep my bound to Lord Phantomhive."

"Unfortuantly for you, this game is over." My lord said. Shortly after my lord fainted, and I finished the job. I scooped up My young masters weak and frail body and started the long walk home.

We were just nearing the Phantomhive manor when my young master woke.

"You are awake?" I asked, though I need no answer.

"Master! Welcome home, sir!" Finny yelled.

Finnian and MeyRin greeted us.

"Oh dear! Master Ciel, your injuired!" MeyRin and Finnian implored.

"It's nothing. I just tripped and fell." Master answered them. "What, you don't belive what your master tells you?" He asked as they looked on at him. It was then Bardroy came running.

"Oh no, we do." Said MeyRin.

"It just... you look so cute being held like a baby." Finnian said.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

As soon as BardRoy had greeted as I bowed.

"Lord I have good news. Thanks to Bardroy, this time we have dinner in time.

"Oh yeah...," Bardroy said nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his head," about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be very different from the series... Elizabeth will still be introduced but Grell put so much into that episode that there's no way I can't change it. My OC are going to be introduced finally in chapter 5.<strong>

**On another note, please**

**REVIEW! I need feedback. At this point I'll even take flames! I'm practically dying over here!**


	4. A visit from Elizabeth

**Ok so backtracking a little. Just like in the series you just have to guess what happens after an episode. From now on the plot of this fanfiction will be very different from the series. Some O.C. will be introduced and *warning* if you have not seen season two yet I suggest you go watch it, or you will have alot of questions. That's all I will say about that ;)**

**kareso- My first reviewer! Here have a cookie!**

**So an important question was asked. Will Grell and William be in this fic? Of course! William not so much, I mean I will probably slip him in there to mess with Grell and everything and to check on Ciel and such but he won't play a very important role. Consider chapter one his 15 minuets of fame. Grell, on the other hand, will deffiently play an important role. I love how he messes with Sebastian, and what kind of author would I be if I didn't give some of the charaters a hard time?**

**Disclaimer: Lets just say the Disclaimer in chapter on is the disclaimer for the rest of this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Ciel's P.O.V)<p>

"Ciel!" I heard the girl call. I have been having this same dream for a while now. It is always the same. I feel I am in danger, but I don't care. I am trying to make sure she is safe. As long as she is safe, I will be ok. The only problem with this is, I don't know who she is. The way I feel towards her in my dream, my first guess was Elizabeth. I have never seen her face, only her back but that is enough for me to know it is not Elizabeth.

Her hair is a warm brown, dark and about to her shoulders. Her voice is melodic, like a beautiful angel singing. I hated her, just because she made me have such cliche` thoughts. I didn't even know if she was real.

If she was, I surely have never met her. All I know is I dream of her. Someone is chasing us, and I have to get to her. I want to see her face, hold her and whisper to her anything to calm her fears. I want to make sure she is safe and nothing can hurt her. I feel so strongly towards her, I am almost scared of it. It is preposterous that I feel this way, I am engaged to Elizabeth. I just wish I could see her face. I always get close. Just as she is in arms length and I go to her, there is a bright blinding light.

"Good morning young master." I hear Sebastian say, as I shield my eyes from the light streaming in through the now opened windows. "Always. Right before." I mumbled to myself, stretching my arms above my head.

"What, young master? I have your tea for you. I also have an array of pastries the town baker delivered last night if any would please you." Sebastian said getting my clothes for the day on me.

"Nevermind my ramblings. Just give me a blueberry pastry, and my tea." I order of my butler. I was still thinking about the girl. I had to know if she was real, and why she was going through my head.

There was always something else that caught my attention everytime I woke up from the dream. That blasted mark of hell on my body had a slight tingling sensation. The mark the damn cult burned into me, the constant reminder of my past. I just moved those thoughts to the back of my mind. They were not important.

"What is my schedule for the day?" I asked siping the tea Sebastian had just handed me. "Well for now it's open.

Fresh air is what I needed.

"Lets go into town for a bit. Browse the shops, maybe visit the undertaker." I said. I never asked to just 'browse shops'. I knew Sebastian instantly knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>We went to town for about three hours or so, aimlessly wandering. We had finally made it back to the manor. I was walking up the steps. "It seems like I have forgotten something. I have had that feeling nagging at me all day." I said out loud.<p>

I stopped in my tracks at the top of the stairs while Sebastian opened the door for me. Walking in I was not paying attention, looking at the floor, trying to figure out what it was I had forgotten.

"Master?" Sebastian said in a questioning tone. "Hmm?" I answered looking up. I now knew what I had forgotten.

"What? When did she get here?" I yelled. How could I forget Elizabeth. Of course, I didn't remeber every little detail from my... first life I guess you would call it. Elizabeth attacking my home is something I should have never forgotten.

"Ciel!" I heard a squeal coming from the top of the stairs. There clad in a pink shirt, almost as bright and colourful as my manor was, stood Elizabeth. She ran down the stairs right into me, squeezing me tightly.

"Uh, Elizabeth, I can't breathe!" I gasped. "Oh sorry. Haha, look how cute your house is now!" She said with much enthusiasm. I looked around the manor trying hard not to shutter.

"Yes. Now, Elizabeth how many times must I ask, please send a letter or anything so I can... prepare for your arrival." I said annoyingly.

"Silly how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie? Plus, why should I send a letter to visit my fiance? Hehe." Elizabeth.. or Lizzie said. I sighed. I looked around for my servants. I walked in the direction of the kitchen. I was about to open the door, but then hearing what Bard was saying, I figured it was best to leave the pyromaniac to himself. I turned around and looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, thank you, but please do not re-decorate my manor!" I said sterrnly. I should have know better. Next thing I know, her eyes are tearing up.

"You don't like it? I just wanted everything to be perfect and cute. I wanted it all to be adorabe for you when you returned." She said while her eyes got wetter.

"My lady, what I think my young lord means is, he loves it all, for it is all as beautiful as you but he doesn't want anything her to come close to comparing to a beauty such as yourself.

Leave it to Sebastian..

"Aww, Ciel I undertsand. You are so sweet!" Elizabeth squealed. I sighed. I was just waiting for her to propose we have a ball.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea! Lets have a ball! Today, here in the manor. Oh it will be so much fun, and so cute, your servants and us! Please, pretty please Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

I knew it was coming. "Elizabeth I am tired, I wish to return to my study for the time. A ball would be to tiring." I said. "Bbbbut. It would be so much fun, Ciel. I just want you to have fun." I heard her say, tears and all.

I guess I might as well let her have her fun. She ment well.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Yay! I have the perfect outfit for you Ciel! You'll look so cute! I have one for you to Sebastian!" Lizzie squealed at the top of her lungs, while placing a bonnet on Sebastian's head. I couldn't take it any longer, so while Sebastian wooed Elizabeth, I walked toward the staircase, to go to my study. Now I would have to go through dance lessons again. Joy...

* * *

><p>"Show me you remeber, young master." Sebastian said with a gleam in his eyes. How he enjoyed watching me, while I was embarrased. I must admit I was alot better then I was originally. Not the best, but better! It was a start.<p>

"I remeber. This is enough of this foolishness. Now I am going to go meet Elizabeth. Shouldn't you be preparing dinner or something?" I asked. I carefully placed my family ring into a case on my desk, while putting on the ring Elizabeth bought me, on.

Even thought I knew Sebastian would fix it, there was no use getting my temper worked up on something bound to happen. If I could prevent that scene from happening, I would.

Slowly I walked to the door. I stopped and sighed. I bowed my head in defeat. I would dance with Elizabeth, if not to please her, atleast to make her smile. She deserved this much.

I sighed once more, then opened the door, walking to my doom.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ciel! You look so adorable and cute!" Elizabeth said.<p>

"Thank you. You look beautiful Eli... Lizzie." I said taking her hand. Seeing that gleam in her eye brought a small smile to my face. "Would you care to dance?" I asked her. I knew her answer, she would never pass up the chance for something so fun to herself.

She dragged me into the middle of the floor. Placing our hands in the appropriate places, we heard Sebastian playing the violin. We danced. I was not sure how long we danced, but before I knew it I looked around. MeyRin and Bardroy were dancing, and Finnian was laughing, clapping while standing next to a smiling Tanaka. I glanced at the window and I saw the darkness.

"Elizabeth it is late. Surely your parents are worried?" I asked stopping the dance while looking out the window.

"Oh yes, they will. Not so much because they now I am here, but still I suppose you are right." She said. She was tired but content. It was enought for me.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was looking at the window. We now heard knocking at the door. "That's your coachmen. I received a call on the telephone.*" Finnian said meekly. "Goodbye Elizabeth. I had.. fun." I said while hugging her.

"Oh, Ciel I had a wonderful time. Goodbye everyone!" She said turnign to go out the door Sebastian was posed by.

"Lizzie wait!" I said snatching her hand. She looked at me with intrest in her eyes.

"I have heard Lord Druitt is having a ball at his home soon. I would pleased if you would attend with me." I said bowing, as social customs called.

"Ciel, I would love that!" She squealed taking both of my hands into her.

"I will write to you, and I will help you pick an outfit. Oh you'll be so cute!" Elizabeth said, breaking the hand holding. She gave me another hug, then turned to go out the door, and left after waving one last time.

* * *

><p>"Master, I am surprised you asked about Lord Druitt's ball." Sebastian said while unhooking my curtains. I was laying in bed, waiting for the lights to go out.<p>

"Madame Red and Lau are sure to be there. I figured I might as well try to enjoy myself." I muttered. I layed down my head, waiting for my eyes to close and for myself to drift into sleep. So I could dream about the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>*They had telephone's right? I mean, they had a car phone...<strong>

**So please Review.**

**How do you guys like my freewriting? Also if anyone knows of a free spell check I could download. I ues wordpad...just saying:)**


	5. Dreaming while awake

**This is the fifth chapter, and 5 is my lucky number!**

**Anyway I got another question: Will I be writing in the Jack the Ripper cases? The answer is no, I won't. William told Ciel in the first chapter that he would make sure they didn't happen, so I am not going to putting them in there. Grell will still be coming though.**

**This is really the first chapter (apart from chapter one of course) that differs greatly from the actuall anime plot. Things are definitely going to start changing.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

><p>I felt as if I was going mad. Surely I must be. The same dreams plagued my dreams, and with each night my feelings for the girl grew. I would wake up and try to figure out ways to save her. I would even think of nothing but the chance to see her, see what her face looked like. Sadly whenever I got the chance Sebastian would wake me, before she turned around.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>(Ciel POV)<span>_

"Oh Ciel darling, you look absolutely wonderful!" My aunt gushed over my party outfit. It was the night of Lord Druitt's ball, and Elizabeth was arriving seperately. I was arriving with my aunt, and Lau. Sebastian and Ranmao were here also, ofcourse. This time I got to dress in the correct outfit, and not in a damn corset and dress. That was more Grell's thing anyway.

We were in the coach on the way to the ball. I was not sure exactly how close we were but it couldn't be long now, till we got to Lord Druitt's estate. I was dreading how the night would go on. I hated the social events with all the men boasting about how high in the world they were, with their money. The women were just as bad, gossiping about mostly weren't all like that though. There were some people that were actually decent humans.

"Yes my lord. I am sure many girls will be swooning over you tonight." Lau said, from my aunt side. I sighed and looked across to my aunt. "Firstly I am engaged, and the only reason I am here tonight is because I must. How would it look for the head of the Phantomhive family to not attend social events? Not to mention the loss the Funtom company would take." I said switching my glance over to Lau. I sighed again and looked out the window, only to see us arriving right infront of Lord Druitts estate. "Let the fun begin." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>We were now in the party room. I looked around for Elizabeth and saw her and her mother talking to some women. I walked around and found some men that was also in the buisness world to talk with while Madame Red went to flirt with men, and Lau went to mingle. Time was passing by slowly when out of nowhere I heard something incredibly loud.<p>

"CIEL!" I heard Elizabeth screech. I turned around and saw Elizabeth standing next to the punchbowl with her mother talking to her, likely telling her how un-lady like it is to scream in a place such as this. I slowly made my way to the pair. "Madame Frances. Lady Elizabeth." I said bowing with each name. "Ciel. My how nice you cleaned up. It was a pleasure seeing you, as much as an aunt can pleasure. I must go." My aunt Frances said, before turning and walked to her husband. "Elizabeth. You look... lovely." I said.

"Oh Ciel, and look at how cute and adorable you look, but how many times must I tell you, call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth said. She quickly drew me into a tight hug, which I quickly returned. Suddenly music started playing from a small band of men in the corner of the room. "Oh Ciel, we must dance." Elizabeth said. I looked on at her, she was smiling so widely I couldn't tell her no. "Well, then I suggest we make out way to the dance area." I said taking her hand.

We made our way in the middle of many couples, and waited for the music to come to the start of a dance. The music finally stopped for a secound, and started again into a dance melody. Elizabeth and I danced a whole dance. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. I loved Elizabeth, I truly did. Just not as I should.

The only reason I pursue her, is because it is my duty as her fiance.I loved her as a cousin, and nothing more. Most say you learn to love them as more, but I don't know if I ever could. Elizabeth deserved someone who could give her sunshine and a bright life, as bright as her. Just looking at her filled you with joy and warmth, there was no doubt about that. Being the wife of the Queen's Gaurd dog, is something she could never truly do. She would never be in the world of darkness and shadow, that I live in, that my family has had to live in.

The dance finally ended. "Elizabeth, I have had a grand time, but I feel as if I need to rest." I told her, almost out of breath. "My Ciel, one dance and you act as if you have danced for the whole night you silly boy. Fine though, take a rest." Elizabeth said smilling. She gave me yet another hug, and walked away to go mingle. I went to a man serving something to drink. I got a glass and settled to a wall, which I leaned against. Sebastian was surrounded by about five women. I figured I would let him be. I looked onto the crowd, seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

"Ciel! I can't belive I didn't see you here before!" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. There was no way the person that the voice belonged to was truly here, but I slowly turned, and looked. I was filled with dread and felt my heart race with worry when I saw who it was.

"Alois? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the head of the Trancy household.

"Lord Druitt was the nephew of my 'father'. Oh, don't you look nice. You smell very nice too." Alois said inching closer to me. I wonder where Claude is. I turned my head and pushed him off me.

"I remeber everything. The grim reaper came to Calude and I. Luka is alive now though! He has to stay hidden though. Hannah helps alot. I am sure Claude really loves me now," Alois said having a far off look in his eye, "So who was the lovely girl dancing with you, hmm?"

"None of your concern! Stay away from her. She doesn't need someone like you medling in her life!" I said. Elizabeth did not need to know someone such as the likes of him. "Touchy. Well what ever. I am off to dance. Ole`" Alois said clapping his hands. He walked away. I was alone once again. I started walking the perimeter of the room.

Thats when something caught my eye. About 10 paces infront of me, with her back turned was a girl. Not just any girl but THE girl. The one from my dreams. It had to be. She had the same beautiful dark brown hair. I knew it was her. I couldn't just go up to her though. I stood there trying to determine what to do next.

"My lord, may I assume that the girl you are staring at is Lady Elizabeth and not any of the others?" Sebastian asked, coming out of nowhere. It was then that I noticied my jaw was slacked. I quickly shut my mouth and looked for Elizabeth, she was on the left of one of her friends Layla, while on the right of Layla was the girl.

"I was simply trying to catch my breath. I have just finished dancing." I said grimicing. I hoped no one else noticed. If word spread around that I was looking at other girls while being engaged... I don't even want to think of it.

"Oh Ciel, come here there is some people I want you to meet!" Elizabeth said snapping me back to reality. When did she even get over here? She tugged my hand and led me to the group of girls.

"Well you already know Layla! This is Ann, Evelynn, Amelia, Henrietta, and Alina!" Elizabeth said pointing to each girl. So that was her name. Alina. I quickly looked away from Alina, embarrassed which is a feeling I am not familiar with. "Pleasure in meeting all of you." I said quickly bowing. That earned me several giggles from Ann and Henrietta.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention!" Viscount Druitt said speaking loud enough for all to hear. We all quickly turned to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to my ball. Never before have I seen such lovely women, and intresting men gathered together. This is simply such a wonderful time for me, as I hope it is for all of you. Would everyone please excuse the band while they take a rest and please mingle and make all of your selves comfortable." Druitt said. He was always one for speeches. He flashed a quick smile at some women, then went back to talking with them.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth's mother was calling but twenty paces away. "Coming mother!" Elizabeth said letting go of my hand and joing her mother. As she did so it seemed everyone in the room moved to the perimeter of the room. So I went off to find Madame Red, or Lau, or anyone really to get my mind of Alina.

I knew it was her. There was no way it wasn't. I looked around. Many girls in this room had similiar hair, but when I looked at them I felt nothing. That is what nerved me the most. I was having feelings I have never experienced before. I was always proud, often to proud for my own good. Then I go and stand near this girl, and I felt... weak. Like I should be bowing my head in shame.

Suddenly I saw an open spot on the wall near some tables with food. I quickly grabbed a sandwhich and stood up against the wall.

"I belive Lady Alina is the one you have been dreaming about, young master?" Sebastian said sneaking up on me.

"What are you talking about? How could... What..." I stuttered through my words. How did he know?

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." I mumbled not looking at him.

"You see, I went into your room the other night while you where sleeping, because I thought I heard you call. You were calling, but not for me. A girl, and from the way you reacted when Lady Elizabeth said her name, well I merely put two and two together..." Sebastian said with a cocky grin. Damn him!

"Was it that obvious?" I asked lazily. There was no use in hiding it from Sebastian.

"To human eyes, no. To a demon with heightened sense, and exspecially a demon you are bonded to? Definitely!" Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. As long as no one else caught it, I was safe. I looked around and saw her. I was able to get a better view of her. She was wearing a rich blue dress, and had her hair styled with soft subtle curls. I could not tell her eye colour from the distance but I am sure they were just as beautiful as her. Simply, she took my breath away.

I am engaged! It simply would not be proper for me to pursue her, though I wanted to. It was taking all of my will power to not go and walk right up to her and hold her in my arms. To make sure she was safe, and always would be.

I tried to make myself hate her in those few second after I finally tore my gaze away. I couldn't though.

Through out the rest of the night I danced with Elizabeth, talked with Elizabeth's father, and socialized with buisness men. The whole time I could not get Alina off my mind. Her face, the way she looked, her hair.

I felt as if I was going mad. Finally the night ended. Madame Red and Lau took a seperate carriage to their homes, and Sebastian and myself were left alone in one, on our way to the Phantomhive manor.

When we arrived it was pitch black, with a sign of the sun rising. "I am ready for bed Sebastian."I said walking up the steps to the manor.

"Yes, my Lord " Sebastian said, opening the door for me.

* * *

><p><em><span>(The morning-Ciels POV)<span>_

Last night I dreamt. I dreamt of Alina. The difference is, I saw her face. The only unfortunate part of it was, just as I was about to draw her into my arms, she faded, and came the light from the blinds being drawn.

"Good morning young Master," Sebastian said walking over to the bed, "We have a crisp tea for you this morning, with scones."

"Your schedule for today is empty, so far. There is however something that could change that." Sebastian said, handing me my cup of tea.

"What could that be?" I asked sipping the tea from the cup.

"A letter from the Queen."


	6. The Queen's wishes

**This whole chapter is Ciel's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>"Your schedule for today is empty, so far. There is however something that could change that." Sebastian said, handing me my cup of tea.<br>"What could that be?" I asked sipping the tea from the cup.  
>"A letter from the Queen."<em>

* * *

><p>I sat there staring at the letter.<p>

"Give it here!" I said stretching my arm out in Sebstian's direction. He gave it to me, and I turned the letter over, looking at the Queen's seal. I quickly stood up, now dressed and went to my study. I went to my desk and sat down in the chair and slowly looked for my letter opener. I found it in a drawer, and opened the letter.

_To The House of Phantmhive,_

_It has come to my attention that there has been an unsettling number of crimes, too many it seems for merehumans to be commiting the crimes. I feel as if they are from the underworld. In which case I ask that all three of the remaining families that deal in this matter, please take care of this problem.  
>In such case, I belive it would not be fair of me to ask you and the two other families under the Queen's crest to work together without fully knowing each other. So I have asked my third family to host you, and my spider in their household for now. You will spend two weeks in their household.<br>For the first week, to make the transtition less awkard for all of you, I have asked permission for Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford to also join you on your journey. This has been accepted.  
>You will leave in three days. I already have my carriage on its way for you, to join the other servants will also be with you.<br>The first week will solely be for the purpose of you three to get to know each other. I belive Elizabeth's personailty, and caring nature will help you three. Then my carriage will come for Elizabeth, in which case you will tell her you are staying for buisness matters directed by the Queen.  
>The second week, will be the three families training and figuring out how to stop this mess, before it gets worse. I have all the information that is needed at the manor so you will see it in days time.<em>

_Thankful,  
>Your Queen.<em>

So that is what I will be doing this week. Going to a stranger's house.

"The letter said '_three of the remaining families_'... was there more at one time? Until I met Alois I assumed we were the only ones." I asked Sebastian.

"Yes, there used to be a great number, but now only three remain. I have to admit, shortly after we found out about Alois I found out the exsitence of another family, but I know not the name or the people." Sebastian said, answering my question. There used to be a great number.

"Excuse me young master, but I must prepare for the day." Sebastian said bowing, then turning around to walk out of the study.

"Very well... Wait! What happened to the other families? Just out of couriosity." I asked.

"Sir, not all of them had demons by their side. Not to mention some were arrogant and misjudged their power, and were lost to the underworld. That is what happened. What could happen to you, if I were not here. I have a feeling though your parents would have trained you right, to not overstep your boundaries."Sebastian said, then slowly walked out the door to attend to his duty.

A guard dog, and a spider... what else could there be? I turned around and looked out my window. It was a nice calm pleasant day. Probably dreadfuly boring too.

* * *

><p><em><span>(The day of travel)<span>_

"Oh Ciel! This will be so much fun, and our riding outfits are just so cute!" Elizabeth said holding on to me as we were walking down the stairs to the carriage sent from the queen. All of my servants, including Sebastian were in a serparate carriage. The carriagemen from Elizabeth's and my carriage had opened the door, and I helped Elizabeth step into the carriage.

"So who's home are we going to?" asked Elizabeth. I could already tell this would be a long journey. I sat on opposite her, and leaned my head on the side of the door.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Just try to rest, I heard it will be a long ride." I told Elizabeth. That was the last I heard her talk. I finally drifited into a dreamless sleep. All was quiet until I heard knocking.

"Young master, we are here."I heard Sebastian said. I stretched and opened my eyes. I looked out the window to see a huge manor, very stately. I looked at Elizabeth who was just awakening herself. Sebastian opened the door, and helped Elizabeth get out of the carriage. I then got out and stared at the manor before me.

"It is a lovely place indeed." I said taking in the sights of the place. It was a grand palace, decorated with a beautiful garden, and lovely yards. It all just looked wonderful and majestic.

"Woah. This place is so cute!" Elizabeth squealed.

"My lord, I agree but now that we have the lugauge, why don't we make it to the door."

I nodded and made my way to some steps. Once at the door I stood there and took in the looks of the place one more time. Sebastian stepped up to the doorway and knocked.

All of a sudden someone opened the door.

"Oh, Hello! My how tired you all look. Why don't you all come in, out of the cold." The... maid I guess, said. It was very rare for a maid to open the door. That was usually a job of the butler, and it was practically unheard of for a female to be a butler.

We all stepped into the foyer, and the inside of the manor was just as lovely, if not more, as the outside. Everything had gold accents, or were hung in rich blues, and outlined in velvet blacks. There where hints of other colours also, greens and reds. All the colous normally wouldn't fit together but somehow they all went together well. Everything had a feeling of serentiy.

"My, how lovely."I heard Senastian said. I glanced over at him to see what he was talking about. Of course!

"That is Anastaiya. We have many cats and dogs roaming around the manor, along with horses in the family stables." The servant said. She was just about to say something else when she was interuppted.

"CIEL!" I heard someone say to my left. I knew he was going to be here, but I was still not fully prepared for the headache.

"Ok, you can leave now. Go clean or cook or something!" Alois said dismissing the maid. He was so rude about it, when the servant wasn't even his. I had to applaud her though. She just gracefully bowed her head and walked through the door Alois had just came from.

"Ciel, isn't this fun! Oh but can you belive, that stubborn, stuck-up brat isn't here! Caught in a meeting, doesn't even know we are coming because according to that idiot of a maid 'by the time the letter was gotten, the brat would have been on the way here, so the letter would not have been read'. Oh how I hate that annoying brat." Alois said. Now I was worried. If this was someone Alois thought was annoying and stuck-up, they had to be worse than him. I could only hope I was wrong.

"Oh, so who is this lovely little jewel?" Alois said slinking over to Elizabeth. It seemed hanging around Viscount Druitt has worn off on Alois.

"She, is my Fiance. Elizabeth." I said walking over to her, and firmly placing my arm around her. I never felt the need to be possesive, but Elizabeth didn't need to know anyone close to the likes of him.

"Oh. Well, Lady Elizabeth may I say you look very lovely." Alois said taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it. It took all of my strength not to just slap him away from her. She didn't even stop him! She just giggled!

"Why thank you, but call me Lizzie! Your outfit is just so adorable!" Elizabeth said, returing the compliment.

Suddenly out of nowhere Claude appeared from behind Alois.

"Lillian has told me that tea has been prepared. In such case why don't we all move to the tea room. The servants are being treated over there." Claude said lazily pointing to another door. Lillian must be the maid.

"Sebastian, you are to stay with me and Elizabeth. Finny, Meyrin, Bard, Tanaka! Go to the other room and try not to break anything or such." I said giving my orders as a master. We all stepped toward the tea room and went in. There was an elaboarte table set with enough places set for Elizabeth, Alois, myself and one more guest. There was one empty cup and tea had been set for us. We all sat down. The time passed quickly with Elizabeth making conversation with everyone.

It was then that something out the window caught my attention. It was a carriage coming up to the manor. Finally!

I waited a couple of seconds when all of a sudden we heard the front door open. Then the door leading to the room opened.

"Lillian, please go tell Julius that the pesticide he bought doesn't work. There is a huge nasty spider right there at the table!" Alina said Staring at Alois with a look of hatred.

ALINA?

"Alina! This is your house! Oh, how lovely it is. I love it, it's so adorable!" Elizabeth said jumping out of her chair and running to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Elizabeth?" Alina said, looking bewiderly at the area from which Elizabeth just escaped. She looked at Sebastian, then me, and then over to her maid.

"Lillian? I don't recall talking about hosting a party." Alina said after Elizabeth released her.

"I would have told you, but there was no time. Here you go." Lillian said, handing a letter to Alina, and by the looks of it, it was a letter from the queen. Alina quickly looked over it. I took this time to really take in her appereance.

She had soft features, and seemed too sweet, too delicate to be in this type of work. Her eyes where a dark brown, almost black but they seemed to have red in them. Not at all like Sebastian's where the brown and red mixed together in one colour, but in her eyes it seemed as if they were two seperate colours. As if there were just specks of red in them.

Her hair pinned up, it still looked soft as ever, pinned with white roses. Her beautiful dark brown hair.

"Oh. Very well," Alina said looking up and staring at Alois, with a look of disgust," fine. How rude of me then. I hope your time so far in my home has been fine."

"Oh, yes very fine indeed!" Elizabeth said speaking up for all of us.

Alois just turned around and started sipping his tea. I rolled my eyes at his rudeness. Obviously she was not near as bad as he painted her to be, otherwise how would Elizabeth be friends with her.

"Yes, it has been very grand. Thank you for allowing all of us into your gracious manor." I said stannding up and bowing to her, in a fashion that would only be accounted for a proper.

"I am glad you are all enjoying yourself. Please make you selves at home here. If anything is needed please just let me or my staff now. This is my maid, Lillian. The gardner is Julius, the cook is Bernard." Alina said taking her place at the head of the table.

She looked tired, as no doubt she was from traveling. We all sat there and talked, thanks to Elizabeth it wasn't such an awkard silence. Alois just sat sipping his tea. Before we knew it the clock was chiming 10 o'clock.

"Oh my, I didn't realise how late it was. Lillian please show the guest and their servants to their rooms." Alina said rising up from the table. We all took suit, and stood up from where we where.

"Yes, My lady." Lillian said. I wonder why there was no butler. I looked over at Sebastian, but he was staring at Lillian in a way I have never seen him look at others before. Except maybe cats, but even they got a different look.

We all followed Lillian, up the staircase. Alina was infront of her. They both led us to the right side of the staircase, down into a corridor decorated just as richly as the rest of the house.

"Well this is where I go. Goodnight everyone. Please, also remeber if you need anything, anything at all, please just ask." Alina said before slipping into her room. We were all led to seperate rooms, Sebastian stayed in my room to get me ready for the moment.

Once in the comfort and safety of the room, I started asking Sebastian questions. "What do you know of her family, Sebastian?" I asked sitting on the bed in my night clothes. I was looking out the window which showed a clear night sky.

"I am afraid I know nothing of her. I wonder where her parents are. Maybe asking Lady Elizabeth would help, young master." Sebastian said pausing midstep to think. I sighed and laid down staring at the ceiling above me.

"What of her maid. I think it quite odd, that there is no butler."I said musing to myself.

"There is no need."Sebastian said from the spot of which he stood. I looked at him, motioning for him to go on.

"You see, there is no need for one. You see her maid is no ordianary maid." Sebastian said.

"You mean.." I started.

"Yes. You see, she is simply one hell of a maid..." Sebastian said looking at me seriously.


	7. A new day, old way

Last time:

_"What of her maid. I think it quite odd, that there is no butler."I said musing to myself.  
>"There is no need."Sebastian said from the spot of which he stood. I looked at him, motioning for him to go on.<br>"You see, there is no need for one. There is even no need in the two others. You see her maid is no ordianary maid." Sebastian said.  
>"You mean.." I started.<br>"Yes. You see, she is simply one hell of a maid..." Sebastian said looking at me seriously._

* * *

><p>"Ughh! You have got to be kidding me!" I said in frustation.<p>

"Where the hell are all you demons coming from!" I said throwing my hands up. How could there be so many demons near by that we didn't even know about.

"Sebastian I want to know everything about Lillian. I also want information on Alina's family and how they tie into the Queen's work. I want it by the end of the week!" I demanded sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian said bowing. He quickly took the candle, and went out the door. I sighed and layed back down. It was hard enough trying to get Alina out of my head. I was trying to put all my focus on Elizabeth, and now I was in Alina's house.

I loved Elizabeth, I always did. Just not the way I should as a fiance and a future husband. She deserved to be with someone who could give her all their love and affection. How could someone like me, who is often cold and distant be with someone as light and caring as Elizabeth? How could Elizabeth deal with being the Queen's watchdog? She couldn't, this I know.

I barely even know Alina, all I know is her face and her name. I do know however, that this is going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Alina's POV)<span>_

I sat near my window, looking to the outside. It was a calm and peaceful night, the stars shining brightly. I was just staring contently when I heard a knocking.

"Come in." I said not paying much attention to who it was.

"I just came to get you into bed." Lillian said closing the door behind her. I got up and swiftly made it to my bed and sat down.

"Lillian. I don't know if I can hold on for two weeks wtih Trancy being here."I said huffing.

"I know dear. Atleast it's not just him. Haha, Lady Lizzie is here also!" Lillian said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. I loved Elizabeth, much like a sister but sometimes she was too much to bear.

"Plus, the Earl..." Lillian said with a sugestive tone.

"I know you too well Lillian. You might as well make your point." I said "No point at all. I just happened to notice alot of glances made his way. That's all, really." Lillian said with a mischievous smile.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about, really." I said, turning my head so she could not see my blush. "Just as I am sure you don't know what I am talking about when I say I saw glances towards the Earl's butler." I said staring at her with a questioning look. Lillian kept looking at Sebastian then smiling to herself and blushing. It was obvious even to me.

"Your right, I don't know what your talking about." Lillian said with a laughing grin.

"This might seem crazy, but the Earl looks familiar. Not just from Viscount Druitt's ball either. When I first saw him, I felt as if I knew him from somewhere." I said looking up at the cieling.

"Well... didn't you say he was the one from your dream?" Lillian asked caustiously.

"Yes... but in the dream I never saw his face. Except the night after the ball. Then I would always see his face." I said recalling in my mind when I told Lillian about my dreams.

_(Flashback)_

_"Lillian. I keep having a wierd dream. There is a boy around my age. I am running to him. I can't explain it, but I feel like something is drawing me to him." I said looking up at my maid._

_"Why Alina. You sound scared. Not to mention you look terrified. Tell me whats bothering you." Lillian said sitting down next to me on my bed._

_"I feel as if... I know him, but yet I don't think I do. Surely I would remember someone who made me feel that way." I said. I more-or-less muttered that last part to myself but I knew she heard. I felt as if I loved him. That was absurb though. How could I love someone so much, when I didn't even know him. I didn't even know if he excisted. How I loved him though. I felt through every party of me. I just wanted to be with him, to be able to hold on to him, run my hands through his sliky dark hair. I didn't even know what he looked like!_

_(Day after Druitt's ball)_

_"It changed." I said, looking out the window._

_"Hmm? What changed? " I heard Lillian ask, from my bed._

_"My dream. He turned around. It was just as I suspected from the ball. It was the boy I met at the ball. There was no way I am wrong about that. I fell so bad." I said looking outside at the birds flying._

_"Why do you feel bad?" Lillian asked, coming to my side. "The boy. I feel as though I love him. I hate it. I have never felt so strongly before about anyone, about anything!" I shouted pushing Lillian's arms away from me. She knew I was upset, which is why she didn't let her self get hurt by my rude gesture. "I am afraid I don't undertsnad why you feel bad about that. Most people would welcome such feelings..." Lillian said watching me from the window. I stood there and leaned against one of my bed post for support. "He is Elizabeth's fiancee."_

_(End flashback)_

"Why don't you sleep. You do have a long two weeks ahead of you. Please, rest! Lets see what you dream of tonight!" Lillian said in her motherly way. I let her tuck me in. "Goodnight, Lillian." I said closing my eyes. I faintly heard her say goodnight back, as she walked out the door to do whatever it was she did at night to prepare for the next day.

Tonight was one of the first nights I had slept without remebering my dream in the morning...

* * *

><p>"Good morning my lady." I heard Lillian's voice say, after bright light crept in between my shut eyes. I groaned and turned over. I stretched a little before sitting up. "I daresay, you are getting a little lazy, aren't you? Your guest are also getting ready. I have prepared a fine feast for your guest this morning. I made enough for the servants also. I know you don't mind, but I told them to eat in a seperate room." Lillian said removing the sheet and pulling a dress for the day.<p>

"Why? You know I don't mind if servants eat with me." I said stretching even more. I never rarely cared for social structure in my house. As it was Lillian and I didn't even use formailites except for when we were in public. I treated my servants with respect.

"I know Trancy would have an issue. I figured it I took care of the problem it was one less thing for you two to fight about," Lillian said walking over to my bed, "now, you need to get up."

Lillian dressed me and I slowly made my way to the door. I was wearing a deep blue dress with silver accents, made for leisure. I opened the door and peeked out. I could tell I was the last one up here. I sighed, "Fine. Lets start the day." I said. I waited a minute or so before slowly opening the door.

"Oh look who's finally up." Alois sneered. "Yes, I am sure it is such a relief to you, to be able to know see me. I know I kept you waiting all morning." I replied sarcastially while I rolled my eyes. I sat down at the head of the table with Elizabeth to my left, Ciel on her side, and Alois right across from Ciel.

"Oh, quite fine. I can go a whole day without seeing such an idiot as your self!" Alois said happily. I heard Elizabeth gasp. She wasn't used to our bantering. "Atleast I am not stuckup!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Arrogant." Alois quipped.

"Bit..." I started.

"ALINA! That is quite enough of that!" Lillian said covering my mouth with her hand. "Honestly I don't know where you get off act so unlady like, exspecially infront of guest. Who taught you such horrible manners!"

I shrugged my shoulders, smilling. "Anyway, good morning, the rest of you." I said merrily, looking at all the food that was to offer. I quickly loaded my plate up.

"I hope you had good rest?" I said. "Oh yes! The beds are really comfortable. Thank you so much Alina!" Elizabeth said, immediately. I nodded my head at her, sipping some of my morning tea. I took some pancakes with delicious berry syrup. Lillian made such great food. It was a gift she truly possessed.

"May I ask, if you don't mind, what we are going to do today?" Elizabeth asked smilling. I hadn't given any though to our schedule. I stopped mid-chew. I quickly chewed up my food and swallowed. I though long and hard, not knowing what to say. "Um... What would you like to do Elizabeth?" I asked placing my hand feebly on hers.

"Oh Alina! Call me Lizzie! Honestly how many times must I tell you and Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed turing around and placing her hand on Ciel's shoulder. I softly coughed and turned away. Never before have I felt like I wanted to slap Eli... Lizzie's hand away from something before.

"Hmm... Why don't we go into town! It will give us time to bond! and Ciel and Alois can get to know each other too!" Elizabeth said. I looked at Alosi and saw delight. I managed a quick peek at Ciel, who looked way less delighted. I was about to object when Sebastian spoke up.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Lady Elizabeth is always thinking of others." Sebastian said smilling slyly at Ciel. More like Lizzie was ignorant of Ciel and Alois's reaction. Of course, I mst admit I didn't now know they even knew each other. Of course, I didn't even know of Ciel until the dance.

"Very well. Thank you Lizzie." I said smilling at her before getting back to my breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><span>(In the village [Ciel's POV])<span>_

"Oh Ciel! Lets go look in their together! Dear Lizzie did say we should bond." Alois said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a store. I had to really mention to Elizabeth later how much of a bother Alois is. I had to spend the whole day with him. I really wish Alina hadn't asked Elizabeth what we should do. I couldn't be mad at either of them though. Elizabeth simply didn't know, and Alina. Well I couldn't bring my self to be mad at her for anything.

"Alois stay off of me! Sebastian, call our carriage. We are returning to the manor." I said pulling my self out of Alois's grip.

"Yes, mr lord."

"Wait Ciel! We are supposed to be having fun!" Alois cried.

I sighed. "I know. It is obvious I won't be having much 'fun' here with you. I am returing to Alina's manor. Maybe I will find a chess board or something." I muttered.

"Teach me!" Alois said steping right in my way. "Teach you what?" I questioned. Alois had a wide grin on his face. "How to play chess! I don't know how. It's a game I never really thought to learn. Teach me! Then we can play together and bond, as dear Lizzie said we should." Alois said slyly.

"Lady Elizabeth to you! No 'dear'. Fine though, if it gets you to shutup and leave me alone I will. Get Claude to call for your carriage." I said stepping to the side and walking past Alois. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Alina's POV)<span>_

"Oh this would look so adorable on you! This too! Oh they are all so cute!" Elizabeth squealed, going through the racks of clothing. I sat down watching her. It's not that I didn't like shopping, I just did not enjoy it near as much as she did. "What do you want me to try on now?" I asked her lazily. "Umm... these two!" Elizabeth said holding up a bright cobalt blue, and a vibrant purple. I took them and made my way to the back of the shop, passing another rack when something caught me eye. A necklace.

"Woah." I breathed. It was beautiful. A blue diamond set in the shape of an oval. It was on a silver chain. "It matches his eyes... " I muttered to my self. "Who's eyes?" I heard. I jumped from where I was standing out of fright. "Lillian... um... no one, no one at all." I said quickly dropping the necklace back onto the jewlery slab. I walked fastly towards the back of the room, finally making it to the changing area. I got the worker to help me try the purple dress.

"Milady, excuse me, but this purple doesn't fit you at all. It's a lovey dress really, but I don't think it is the dress for you." The seamstress said. I quickly nodded and I got into the blue dress. I had always loved the color blue. Sadly this dress also resembed Ciel's eyes. "Oh, there that is a lovely fit. That color suits you well!" The seamstress said taking in my apperance. "Alina come out here so Lady Lizzie and myself can see. I looked myself in the mirror one last time before coming out from behind the screen.

"Oh that dress is simply lovely on you! Oh it's just so cute! You must get it! If you don't I will and give it to you!" Elizabeth said. "My, it seems only yesterday I was delivering you. You truly have grown into a fine young lady. So much like your mother..." Lillian mused. I went back and returned to my normal clothing. I bought the dress and Lizzie and I walked out of the store.

"I wonder where Ciel and Alois have gotten to? I am quite tired though." Elizabeth said through a yawn.

"Lillian, fetch the carriage. Lizzie and I shall return to the manor now." I said sending Lillian off to the office a short walk away.

"Lizzie, I know I don't say it enough, but thank you." I said drawing her into a hug.

"My, whatever for?" Lizzie asked returning my hug.

"For just always being there for me, and always being a great friend." I said smilling. Soon Lizzie, Lillian, and I were in a carriage, on our way home.


	8. A life&chess lesson

**Ok just to set the record straight (These are actual blackbutler facts btw)-**

**Ciel's birthday: Decemeber 14, 1875  
>Alois birthday: November 5, 1875.<strong>

**So Alois is older than Ciel by roughly a month. Alina's birthday is... umm I will get back to you one that one. I know she will be a year younger, and maybe less then Ciel and Alois.  
>I don't know what Elizabeth's birthday is, but I do know that Elizabeth is a year older then Ciel.<strong>

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am tired. I hope you don't mind Alina, but I think I will go take a nap." Elizabeth said, yawning as we moved up the steps.<p>

"No Lizzie I don't mind at all. Lillian, please take care of her." I ordered. We had just gotten inside the mansion and were on the top of the main staircase. Lillian bowed and brought Elizabeth towards her room. "It's sure quiet." I muttered to myself. I wonder if Alois and Ciel are back yet. I turned the opposite way of my room and started going down the other corridor. Spying was something I always did ever since I was a little girl. My father used to say it's a trait that ran in the family. It had to, for our line of work.

I slipped quietly into the branches of the hallways when I heard some noise coming from the library. "This game is stupid! It makes no sense at all!" I heard Alois yell. "Do you give up?" I heard Ciel reply. This I had to see.

I quietly made my way to the door and slipped in the room. There was Ciel and Alois playing chess with their butlers standing right behind them. I knew the concentration needed to play a game, so I just slid into a chair that was right infront of the board. I thought they would notice me but they didn't.

I looked at Claude, who seemed to be very intrested in his master's work. I then stole a glance at Sebastian who also looked at me at that exact moment. He smiled and me and then winked playfully. I giggled a little to myself, then returned my attention to the board game.

Alois was losing- painfully.

I watched for what seemed like forever when finally the magic words were said.

"Checkmate."

"How? I don't undertsand this game at all!" Alois yelled.

"Of course you don't." I said, still looking at the board. Both of the boys jumped a little. "Oh and I suppose you do?" Alois sneered at me.

"Well, first may I say, how can someone like you, with no logic or commonsense play a game that relies on your use of logic? You don't know how to win at things like this. You have to use strategies such as you would use in real life. All you do is get your butler to do all of your dirty work, while you sit back and watch. So you wouldn't know anything of watching an opponent, trying to figure out their next move, or anything like that." I said grinning at Alois. How he got on my nerves so.

"So, you play chess?" Alois asked standing with his hands on his hips.

"No, I just own one for no reason at all. Can't you see it's in a display case and everything!" I said sarcastically. "Would you do me an honour of playing a game against me then. I often do not have oponents that know very well how to play." Ciel asked. "Hmmpp what that point? She will just lose." Alois snickered.

"As a matter of fact I would love to play a game right now. Thank you." I said looking at Alois with hate. I can not belive he just said that! I stood up and slide past Alois and sat in his chair. The game started and Ciel and I played for hours. I, like him, never had any opponents where I had to really worry about losing. I always won. We played very fast, with just enough slowness to think our moves through.

It was a while, but finally we both stopped. I scanned the board for a possible move for either of us. I looked up and saw him doing the same. I looked back down, but I could find no other move.

"Why master, I belive this game ends in a draw." Sebastian said merrily.

"I must congratulate you Lady Alina. You are the first person that has ever played against my young master and not lost!" Sebastian said glowing at me. I could not belive it. Ciel was the first person to ever make me lose in a match.

"Just as I must congratulate you, Ciel. You are infact the first person who has ever played against Alina and not lost!" Lillian said, suddenly appearing from behind Alois's chair.

"Well, I must thank you Alina, for being a worthy oponent." Ciel said standing from his chair.

"Like wise," I said standing from my own chair," now Alois. Any questions?" I said turing my attention to the starstruck boy. He said nothing as we all walked past him, except for Claude. Just as the four of us made it to the hallway a voice from still in the room spoke.

"Wait, b-b-but how..." Alois started, but I interuppted.

"Honestly you lost. Just get over it Trancy. Please I am starting to get a headache from your childish behavior." I said covering half of my head. That was no lie about me getting a headache.

"Would you like some tea Alina?" Lillian asked me.

"Please."

"How about you, Sir Ciel? You also Sebastian?" Lillian asked the two. Ciel thanked her, and Sebastian had a wierd look on his face. I simply ignored it and continued walking down the staircase.

"I am just a humble servant..." Sebastian started off.

"Well now you are a humble guest. I don't live by social classes in my house. Infact, Lillian tonight I don't care what Trancy has to say. Everyone, guest and servants alike may eat together." I said turning around and looking at my maid.

"If your master wishes otherwise that is on you two, but as my rules, if you want tea, then take it." I shrugged. Sebastian started to say something but Ciel stopped him.

"I like that way of thinking. I doubt I would go as far as you though. Sebastian while you are here, you may take any hospitailty she offers that you want." Ciel said. The look on Sebastian's face was priceless. Like he was looking at a creature with seven heads.

"Same for you Claude... as for the rest of your servants, Ciel." I said before turning around and going down the rest of the stairs. Once I was at the bottom I went straight to the kitchen. No one in this manor had been socialising as the queen said. Except for me and Elizabeth it really has all been work. Even the other servants hadn't been sociable.

"Bernard!" I said looking around for the cook. "Yes, young mistress." He said bowing. I rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I told him, he always had to be formal. He was a cook in the military, which explained his manners so well.

"Did you know the Phantomhive cook has alot in common with you? Why don't you go try to make friends? You always seem lonely I would love for you to get to know atleast someone." I told him while walking through the kitchen to the back door. I made my way to the servants door that lead outside. I opened the door and walked straight into the sunlight.

"Julius! Oh, Julius!" I yelled trying to find the gardner. "Yes ma'am!" I heard him pipe up from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. "You know, you are always out here by yourself. Why don't you get to know Finnian? He seems like a nice chap." I said smilling as I said it. I was tired of everyone in this house being so formal.

The queen wanted me to have guest for us to all get to know each other, so that's how it would be. If Elizabeth brought her guest then they would have had more to do, and more people to talk with, but for now this was good enough. Satisfied with my work I went 'round to the front of the mansion, and went through the front door. Looking at my mansion I felt proud.

How many 11 year olds could say they owned such a magnifecent palace? I quickly made my way to the tea room, but before I stepped inside I noticed the servants quarters were lively.

"If you don't tell him to stop talking to her in such a way, so help me I will take care of him myself!" I heard Lillian yell in frustration.

"Tell that little girl of yours to not antagonize my young master. Surely she has been taught to respect her elders." I heard claude reply. I could hear the demonish pride in his voice. I rolled my eyes at this. Then I turned in the direction of the tea room once more. It was quiet and I wondered it there was anyone in there. I opened the door and peeked my head in, and sure enough there was Ciel and Alois sitting at the table, staring at each other in full on hatred.

I sighed. Keeping peace around here was going to be harder then I thought.

"Ahh, Lady Alina there you are! I already prepared your tea, already told me how you like it. It was quite easy seeing my young master enjoys his the same way." Sebastian said pouring me a glass.

"Mhmm." I said absentmindely while I sat down. I stared into space for a bit.

"Is everything ok, Lady Alina?" I heard Sebastian say.

"Hmm? Oh, yes thank you Sebastian. I am quite fine." I said. I didn't feel fine. I have never had a headache so intense before. I took a sip of the tea before me. I was quite aware of everyone's eyes on me at this point.

"So, sorry to keep everyone waiting. Thank you Sebastian for preparing the tea." I heard Lillian say from behind me, after the door slammed shut. "Yes, you are quite welcome." I heard Sebastian reply. I looked up at the two. It was obvious the way they were looking at each other. Two heartless demons, giving their hearts to each others.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. I don't know what caused me to laugh so hard. I knew Demon were capable of caring and such. Lillian cared for me, as I cared for her as if she were my own mother, but to see two demons actually in love with each other. It was a sight you didn't see everyday.

"Umm Alina, dear, are you alright?" I heard Lillian say. She had made her way over to me, and she placed her hand upon my forehead.

"ALINA! Why did you not tell me you were not feeling well? You are burning up! That's it, finish the tea, then off to bed with you." Lillian said after quickly removing her hand.

"It's nothing, but a small headache, really Lillian." I said smilling sweetly at her. She made a stern strict face. I knew there was no getting out of this one, so I just finished my tea.

"Ugh, fine! Thank you for the tea Sebastian it was lovely. I will be seeing the rest of you tonight." I said rising up from my chair.

"Maybe... if you start to feel better." Lillian said when I was done talking. She was so motherly sometimes.

"Yes, if I start to feel better." I muttered out from under my breath. Lillian escorted me to my room and undressed me of the day clothes and put sleepwear on me. "Now crawl right into your bed!" Lillian sternly said. I quickly walked over to my bed and got under the sheets. "Now ring for me if you need me, ok dear!" Lillian said before kissing my head. I smilied at her, then I laid my head down to rest. I slept, but for how long I slept, I did not know.

* * *

><p><em>(Ciel's POV)<em>

"Sebastian I am done with my tea, also." I said rising from my seat. I could not stand to be practically alone in the same room as Alois. Sebastian cleard my cup and followed me out of the room. I didn't know where I was to go, so I went to a sitting room meant for entertaining guest.

"Young master, how long do you plan to hide?" I heard Sebastian ask.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, as I sat down on a couch. I looked at him for answers.

"I saw your face whenever Lillian was saying something was wrong with her. You are becoming more, and more obvious. Lady Elizabeth will surely catch on if you don't stop soon." Sebastian said calmly. I knew he was right. There was just something about her that captivated me. I felt as if I had known her my whole life. Such emotions were usally labeled as weak by me, but I guess that was appropriate because I felt weak and defenceless to them. I felt as if I was just a weak dog being carried around by a leash, and the one holding the other side of the cord was Alina. I felt trapped.

The strange thing is... in a way, I liked it.


	9. The reason

_London bridge is falling down,  
>Falling down<br>Falling down..._

_My Fair Lady._

"NO!" I yelled, running in a direction. I was not sure where I was going, where I was running to, or more importantly, what I was running from. All I knew was that I had to save myself and him, or die trying. I don't know how I knew but there was no question who it was. It had to be Ciel. After all the dreams I had been having, it could only be him.

"My, you are running out of time, before you begin to fall down... and down... and down." I heard a sickly sweet voice say from behind me. Suddenly I knew this female voice, it's owner was the one I was running from. I didn't not recongize the voice with a face, yet I felt as if surely I have heard that voice before. It wasn't one someone easily forgot. It was just the person of who it belonged to, that had slipped my mind.

As if I had heard it once ago, once upon a dream. "They are dead. It all your fault. Now one more will die, and you will watch. Then you... WILL DIE!" I heard the voice scream. Suddenly I myself, began yelling. I kept yelling and it seemed as if I was in an abyss of darkness, when all of a sudden I felt shaking.

"ALINA!" I heard my enemies voice yell. She repeated my name over and over, and each time her voice faded, with Lillian's voice taking her place. I opened my eyes, to see tweleve pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked up, to find Lillian cradling me in her arms. "Alina! Are you ok?" Lillan asked, fright in her voice.

I looked around the room at the eyes of Tanaka, Julius, Bard, Meyrin, Bernard, Finnian, Claude, Alois, Elizabeth, and Sebastian. Ciel was the closest, second to Lillian. Oh, Ciel. I quickly looked back up at Lillian and pushed my self away from her.

"I'm fine. Please everyone, excuse my behavior. Go and enjoy yourselves." As I said this everyone filed out one-by-one. Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth stayed.

"Alina, are you sure you are alright?The way you were screaming it sounded as if you were being murdered." I heard Elizabeth asked. I didn't look at her, for I had my eyes trained on a spot on the bed. I quickly nodded my head, keeping my gaze one the sheet.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." I said closing my eyes. Atleast the headache is gone.

"Um, please. May you all give my lady some privacy." Lillian said standing up. Soon all three of my guest left the room. I heard the door shut and I curled up, holding my knees together with my arms.

"Alina, please, tell me what is wrong!" Lillian said coming to my side. I shook a little, and I felt tears leak down my face. How I hated to cry. I felt as if I was being weak. I was always trying to act stronger then I really was in front of others, but Lillian knew my true self.

"It was a nightmare. I was being chased. I don't know by whom, but her voice... oh her voice! It was dreadful! I said crying freely. Lillian stayed her distance. She knew I hated physical touching, and tried to keep away from any if at all possible. It always scared me, ever since they, my parents, died. I don't know why, but it did.

"Well atleast your fever is gone. Beside the scare, do you feel better?" I heard Lillian ask. I nodded yes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked. There was a long pause. "Lillian..." I said turning to face her.

"Three days." Lillian said suddenly turning around. Three days! That means I had but one day left with Lizzie, then the seventh day she would be leaving. I quickly hoped out of bed and ran to the window. It looked as if a storm would be coming in a day or so. I sighed, placing my hand against the cold, hard glass.

I turned around and looked at Lillian. "I can not belive I displayed such weakness infront of Alois! He will never let me live it down... I am just... ugh so embarrased!" I said screeching so loud I wouldn't be surpirsed if my guest could hear me. I childishly stomped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms. I knew it wouldn't fix anything. What's done is done.

"Just get me dressed please." I said sighing and looking down at the ground. After I got dressed I went into the hallway. "I wonder where they are... " I said looking around. I heard a light noise coming from the library, so thats where I went. I pressed my ear up against the door, to see what I could hear.

"I can't wait! She will be so excited!"I heard Elizabeth squeal. I warrily looked over at Lillian, who had followed me down the hall. She looked at me and shrugged, and walked away, to go prepare dinner or something. I opened the door, only to find Elizabeth, Ciel, and Alois sitting down in various places. Elizabeth was standing next to a chair near the fireplce, Alois sitting in the seat parallel so he could face Lizzie. Ciel was sitting on the window seat looking outside.

"Alina! How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked rushing over to where I stood. I heard a small giggle and looked over at Alois, who was smirking.

"I am fine Lizzie. Thanks." I said hugging her. She returned my hug and then dragged me over to the sofa she had probably been sitting on.

"Oh I was terribly worried. You had a horrible fever and you kept mumbling something while tossing and turning. Like you were having a nightmare." Elizabeth said taking both of my hands into hers, and looking me dead in the eye. I qently squezzed her hands for reassurance. "Well atleast you are better now. If you excuse me I must go discuss something with Lillian." She said in a rush quickly leaving the room.

She banged the door close, and we all sat there listening to her footsteps fade as she stomped down the hall.

"So, you were..." Alois started to say before I interuppeted him. "You might as well shutup." I snapped at him.

"What? I was just making sure you were alright, just like dear Lizzie. She was right though. I did quite enjoy hearing you scream and watching you shake, as if something was about to get you. Quite entertaining." Alois said grinning slightly. I looked at him with pure hatered.

"I am sure it wasn't. You better enjoy this while it last." I said rising from my seat while glaring at him. He started to say something but before the words could escape his mouth, another voice spoke up.

"Alois, give it a rest. Your clearly not going to win, and I am sure just as I am, Alina is tired of hearing your pathetic quips." Ciel said standing up, looking at Alois. He turned and looked at me, then quickly turned away.

"Fine." Alois said crossing his arms. Ciel walked over from his place, and walked right past Alois and I, and made his way to the door. In a second he was gone. I watched the door even after he walked out.

"Scandalous. Very scandalous." Alois mumured from his seat. I looked at him and scowled.

I quickly exited the room, unable to stay in the room with him alone without the thought of murder croosing my mind. I was in trouble though. As annoying as he is, Alois wouldn't comment like that unless he saw something worth talking about.

If he told people that I was after the Phantomhive Earl, who just so happens to already have a fiance`, and that fiance being my best friend, not only would that ruin my reputation, but surely Ciel's also. Not to mention it would probably affect Funtom company.

I had to better hide my feelings. Weakness was something I never displayed. I think that was something that made me weary of Ciel. After all I had been through, it meerly took his prensecne to make me feel as if I was going mad.

I walked slowly to the stair case, where at the bottom Elizabeth stood with Sebastian, Ciel, Claude, and Lillian. As soon as I crossed the rug they all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked looking at Lillian for answer. She only had a slight grin on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing milady. Elizabeth was just telling us something. Come quick though." Lillian said, the whole time climbing the staircase to me. As soon as she met me, she grabbed my hands and dragged me off to my room.

"What's going on?" I asked. She said nothing, but instead blindfolded me.

"Just wait."

* * *

><p>All I knew was that she had changed my outfit, then brought me out of room. If I really cared, I could have taken notice of the turns and such to figure out where Lillian was taking me. I didn't care though, so I simply let her drag me around the manor.<p>

Suddenly, Lillian opened a door and we walked into a room. She let go of my hand, and I felt her go around me, and her fingers were quickly at the knot on the blindfold. I had my eyes closed so even after she took the blind fold off, I had no idea what was going on.

"Open your eyes Alina." I heard Lillian say. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the ballroom, and everyone was there, including the servants. By the way everyone was dressed and the way the room looked, I knew exactly right away, who had done it all.

"Lizzie. Wow." I breathed looking all around the room. It was decorated in a way I surely would never have done it, but it was still breath-taking. Not so much in a good way, but still.

"I knew you had been upset that you had been asleep for so long, I figured a party would cheer you up." Lizzie giggled with delight. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear. I flt her arms go around me and return the hug. "Your welcome. Now lets have fun!" Elizabeth said. So, we did. All night long we talked and ate, just simply realishing Lizzie's last day here in the manor.

* * *

><p><em><span>[Next day]<span>_

"It was so good seeing you Lizzie. Thank you for everything. I am sorry I wasn't awake long enough to enjoy your time here." I said hugging Lizzie as her footman stood by the carriage, ready to open the door.

"Aw, don't mention it. It was nice to see you to, and see you homer for the first time." She said, smiling. She told Alois how 'nice' it was to meet him. The sad thing is, she sounded like she meant it. She then hugged Ciel and told him goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone!" She said, waving to everybody as she made her way to the carriage. We all waved and watched as she left. One week down, one more to go.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight I sighed. Soon all the servants were inside, except for the demons. I quickly turned to Alois.

"Now that she's gone, you better watch what you say. I don't have to act all proper and lady-like now. Lillian won't stop me from saying anything. Also, if you really tick me off, i'll punch you in the face. Got it?" I said to Alois. He just smirked then turned his head. I rolled my eyes. No doubt there would be many fights this next week.

"Well, anyway. Tea is ready and a letter from the Queen addressed to you three has arrived.

Soon we all made our way to the tea room, and Lillian served us all tea.

"Who shall read it?" Lillian asked looking around from all of us. No one answered, so I took the letter, clearing my throat before I spoke.

_To my loyal followers,_

_Now you know each other, so you must know the situation. Use this following week tp prepare yourselves for what lies ahead._

_There has been mysterious killings out in _Versia. _It would seem that these killings are not from humans, so I must send you three out there, the Queen's gaurd dog, spider, and cat, out to investigate these happenings. You may all bring your butlers, as I am sure they could come in handy, but leave your other servants._

_Thank you for all you have done to serve your nation and your queen._

_From yours dearest,_

_Queen Victoria._

I sighed after I read the letter, tossing it on the table. "Versia?" I heard Alois say.

"It's a small town, so wierd things happening there would surely put the residents in a panic. It also wouldn't be easy to hide, seeing as that is a very tight community." I said staring at the letter.

"I just don't understand why she needs all of us." I said absentmindly. "Most of the murders are in Vesria, but also in the city next to it." Lillian said, placing her hand on the back of the chair.

"Gringotts." I mummured. Gringotts was a very huge city, and was considered to many as the 'mother' city to Versia. If anyone benefited from the realtionship, it was Versia. Gringotts were the only ones that would trade with them, or help them in any way, because of the cities size and location.

"Well then, when shall we leave?" I asked. "Lets get all the necessary information. Who had been murdered, what did they all have in common, and what clues non-human eyes could find at the crime scenece." I heard Ciel say. I nodded in agreement. "Lillian, write to the Queen asking for the folders of evidence on each victim." I told her, turining in my seat. "Yes Alina." She said bowing her head and walking out of the room.

I sighed while holding my head in my hands. This was going to be one long week.


	10. Ciel, while Alina was sick

**I wanted to say why Ciel wasn't mentioned much. This is the explantantion.  
>Also want to say, I have been writing in Alina's pov alot, but I want to write in Ciel's more also, which will happen when they get to know each other better.<br>Also: Either in the next chapter or the chapter after that, Grell is coming! So Sebastian better get ready, and we will learn more and hear more about and from Lillian.**

**That is all. On with the the recap chapter: Ciels {P.O.V}**

* * *

><p>"Here are the files. All of which you asked, my lord." Sebastian said handing me a folder.<p>

I held the folder in my hand, contemplating on if I should open it or not. I had been able to avoid Alina, trying to keep my composure the whole time we where here, but I wouldn't be able to do that forever.

So I opened the folder.

_Name: Alina Aleksandrovna Temno_

_Parents: {father}Aleksandr Vladimirovich Temno_  
><em> {mother}Jennicah Vasil'yevna Belikov<em>__

_Birthday: October 29,1874_

_Hair: Dark brown  
>Eye color: Brown with red<em>

_Family Occupation Towards the Queen: The Cat_

_Ways of Identification:_

"You know, if you were curious all you had to do was ask." I heard a voice say form the door way. I quickly snapped the folder shut placing it on my lap. I turned to Sebastian, who was standing behind me, looking at the doorway of the room. I looked in the same direction to see who it was that has caught me.

"My mistress has nothing to hide. If you want to know something, you can ask." Lillian said from the doorway, smirking at me. I felt like a child who had just got caught by his mother. "I am sorry. It was foolish of me, but I wanted to know a little bit more about her. Since I have to work alongside her, of course."I said. "Of course." Lillian said with that smirkish expression still planted firmly on her face. I looked down at the closed folder, now ashamed at what I had done.

The only new information I had was her full name, her parents name, and her birthday. The Queen's title for her family was also there. Anything else that was in the file, I didn't see. Now, I didn't want to.

"Sebastian. Get rid of this." I commanded handing the folder to him. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, walking over to the lit fireplace. He took on long look at me, and quickly threw them into the fire.

So she was one year younger than Alois and myself, which meant she was two years younger than Elizabeth. Her name, I thought it odd from the start, but her parents name also didn't look like a normal English name. How would a non-English family be working to serve the English Queen.

Speaking of her parents- where were they all this time.

I thought finding that information would clears all the questions I had. All it did was create more. I sighed looking up at the window. I heard Lillian's quick steps, as she walked out the room. I waited till I could no longer hear footsteps before I spoke up.

"Sebastian. As a demon, can you tell when another demon is under contract?" I asked quietly.

"Not really. I can tell you, though, that Lillian and Alina are not contracted. Lillian stays with Alina out of trust, faith, and love. You see, it also has something to with Alina's families position as the Queen's cat." Sebastian said. All I had to do was ask.

"Is the dreams still reaccuring, youg master?" I hard Sebastain said, from his spot, still near the fire place. I didn't realise it, but that haven't. Since I came here, the dreams have ceast. I shook my head, wondering what I could do with the new found information. I wanted to ask Elizabeth how she knew her, but there is no way I could go about asking with out sounding like I was prying.

I could ask Alina how she knows Elizabeth and her families ties to the queen, but I don't think seeking Alina out was best considering what just thinking about her did to me. Even though the dreams have stopped the feelings haven't. I have never felt the need to just hold someone so bad.

I was supposed to love Elizabeth, with her being my fiance and all. I knew that I didn't though. Not in the way I should as her fiance, I only loved her as a cousin, nothing more and nothing less. With Alina though it was like a hot fiery desire that burned through me. When I was in a room with her I watched her every move, how she glided about the room, the expressions her face made, the way her lips moved when she talked.

I hated myself for it. I didn't want to feel so weak and powerless to my emotions over a girl I barley knew.

Even as my feelings for Alina grew, so did my hatred for Alois. Everytime he looked at her wrong, each time he talked to her wrong, I just wanted to strangle him and sometimes worse. I think that is what scared me the most, not so much how I felt for Alina but how it affected my feelings for others.

There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all, except wait and keep watching her sleeping form, as she tossed and turned in her dreaming state. How I wished I could wake her and hold her in my arms and comfort her so all the things she dreamt of would go away. I wanted to make sure she knew she was safe, then I knew she would be safe.

Checking on her was the most I could do. So that what I did. I waited, and watched for three straight days.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know:<strong>  
><strong>Belikov is her mother's maiden name. Her last name translated to Russian is dark. I used Bing translator for the word, then another translator to go from crylicc to non-crylicc. So it may not be perfect.<strong>


	11. Answers and new Questions

_(Later in the day)_

"It should be about two days wait before we get the letters, Alina." Lillian said, walking into the parlor. I nodded my head and looked back at the fire. I was sitting in here with Ciel and Alois, while Sebastian and Claude were in the back of the room. We all had been silent since we came in here. Not a word was spoken.

"So. How long have you known Elizabeth, Ciel?" I heard Alois asked. I looked over at Ciel while he answered.

"Since I was born. She's my cousin." Ciel replied, looking over lazily at Alois. All of a sudden, Alois's head snapped towards me. "What about you Alina?" Alois asked. He had a sickly sweet grin on his face. I was bored of the non-interaction, so I answered anyway.

"About a two years ago." I said. Alot had happened two years ago. Just two years ago...

"Really? You act as if you are best friends and you've only known her that long?" Alois asked in disbelief. I nodded my head yes before continuing.

"I met her at a ball of some sort. I can't remeber, I was only 10 at the time. I was upset, and she came over to cheer me up I guess." I laughed a little at the end. "She may be abit overbearing at times, but she helped me through alot. I only hope I can be half the friend to her that she was to me that night." I said looking over at the fire place again. It was true, she may have even saved my life.

That's why I felt such a bond with Elizabeth. I could never understand how someone could always go out of her way to make others smile, while at the same time never losing hers. Elizabeth was the type of person that comes around every one thousand years or so. She genuinely cared about everyone, she didn't care about wealth and material possesions, or wealth. She had an innocence, but not in an ignorant kind of way.

She was everything everybody wants to be, but could never fully achieve. She was happy, and it took alot to get her ot not be. She had a short temper, but it wasn't hard to fix her up.

All of those reasons is why I felt so terrible for having the kind of thoughts I did of Ciel.

"It is getting late. I think it's time for you all to rest." I heard Sebastian say. I looked over at the small group of demons. Claude just rose from his seat and came over to Alois. Sebastian sand Lillian sat for a while.

Lillian was not one to take help from others, which is why I think I felt so much shock when I saw Sebastian help her out of her chair. She took his hand gratefully and smiled at him. They stood there, just looking at each other, before coming at the side of their master. I was ashamed. What kind of mess had I let my life fall into. Not only was I tragically in love with my best friends future husband, I didn't even notice till know the sparks between Sebastian and Lillian. I never noticed, nor asked how she had been lately.

I didn't think anything more about it while I stood up.

"Goodnight everybody." I said turning around and walking towards the door. It was a silent walk to my room, with Lillian by my side carring a candel stick. Once we were in my room, I waited till I was dressed for bed till I spoke up.

"Lillian. I know demons have emotions and stuff, but how far, or rather how deep can those emotions be?" I asked looking at anywhere but here.

"Well it depends on the emotion. Emotions that are naturally strong, such as anger, or love, or even jealousy can be very strong. Other emotions, not so much." Lillian said standing over me. She gave me a questiong glance.

"May I ask why?" She said. I breathed in a big heavy sigh. "Truly, is there something going on between you and Sebastian?" I asked. She stood there in silence for a bit. "Nothing that could ever take me away from you." Lillian said in all seriousness. "Damn it Lillian! Could you answer with the full truth!" I ordered.

"Yes. Sebastian and I have talked, and I do feel as if I have feelings for him. I didn't want to bother you with all the stress you have been having lately, and with you being sick..." Lillian said. I interuppted her before she could finish.

"NO! Don't do that. I am never to busy for you Lillian. You, who has been like a mother to me, will always come before stress and things, you know that!" I said looking up at her. She sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.

We sat there looking at each other in a serious silence. Then out of no where we busted out in full heavy laughter.

"Oh, Alina, how I love you." Lillian said hugging me. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Lillian."

"Now that I answered a question though, I have one for you." Lillian said pulling away from me. She held me at arms length, and then continued. "Without thinking any of Lady Elizabeth, do you have feelings for Lord Ciel?" Lillian asked in a serious manner.

I bit my lip looking over at the doorway. "I am afraid I do..." I whispered. Next thing I knew, Lillian had her arms tightly around me. "It may not seem like it, but everything will work out how it should. You feelings may change, or something will happen. Just wait and see." Lillian said, standing up and taking the candel. She laid me down, then slowly walked out of the room. She turned around and smiled at me once more before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Next day- Ciel's P.o.v)<span>_

"Sebastian, do you think Alina would mind if I walked the grounds?" I asked looking out the window. It was such a beautiful day, I hated to stay inside with nothing to do.

"I am sure she would permit it, yes." Sebastian said. "Fine. I am going outside. You may do whatever you want." I said. I knew he wouldn't take it too literally, and only in the terms of what was acceptable. I made my way from the library to outside. The front of the manor was in a stately manor. White roses where planted, along with what seemed to be willows, and other various plants. I made my way to the back of the house, to which appereaed what seemed to be a maze out of hedges. I looked all around me.

The last time I had incountered a maze, was when Alois had stolen my body. I deemed this one safe, and procedeed to the entrance. I took a deep breath before going straight and beginning my journey. I made twist and turns and various sorts, till I felt as if I was near the middle. I heard water trickling, and followed the noise. At first I saw a big openeing with a fountain in the middle. Then when I looked at the base of the fountain, I saw Alina, who was sitting, while leaning against the foutain. Next to her was a dog, or so I guessed. It looked part wolf. Suddenly the dog jerked his head towards me and got up, causing Alina to wake up.

Next thing I know, the dog is up against me wagging his tail and rubbing his hand on my hand. So I bent down and petted the dog.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I said looking up at Alina while still rubbing the dog. "Oh, it's fine. You weren't disturbing m at all." Alina said. She had a look of wonder, while she was watching the dog.

"What is it?" I asked bringing her out of her gazing stare.

"Hmm? Oh nothing its just... he normally doesn't like anyone except me or Lillian." Alina said moitioning towards her dog. I looked down at the beast, who was laying down showing me his belly. I rubbed him, while his tail wagged.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Dimitri. He also goes by Dimka."

"Hello Dimka." I said to the dog. Dimitri raised his head in ackowledgement. I laughed at how playful the dog seemed to be. I had always loved dogs, one of the factors that made me different from Sebastian. Of course I remeber the first day, Lillian told us there were many dogs and cats here.

Dimitri stood up on his four legs, stretched, then walked over to Alina. He plopped down next to here with his head on her lap.

"Tired, huh?" Alina said while petting Dimitri slightly behind the ears. "I hope it's fine that I am out here. I was just bored staying in the manor for so long." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's fine. Everything on my property is of use to you while you are my guest. I know what you mean, also. About being bored. With Elizabeth gone, everything's wierd." Alina said. I nodded my head. This was the most conversation I had had with Alina. It felt... natural.

"You don't have to stand there all day." Alina laughingly said. I laughed a litttle and sat down next to her, gently petting Dimitri on the back.

_All you have to do is ask._

I remebered Lillian saying that Alina had nothing to hide. So I would ask.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer." I said, looking up at Alina. She brought her glaze over to me, moitioning for me to go on.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. I knew right after the words left my mouth that I shouldn't have asked. ALina got a dark look and looked down at her lap. She was silent for a moment, then sighed heavily lifting her head back up.

"There dead." She said. I looked at her in shock. After being here for so long, I almost couldn't belive it. "I'm so sorry." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm fine about it. It happened so long ago. Two years actually." She said, mumbling.

"My parents have been dead for two years also." I said looking down at the ground. "Burned in a fire, in our mansion. Sebastian fixed it right up though." I said looking back up at her. She had a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"My parents also died in a fire. In this mansion. Lillian re-built it..." Alina said looking at me with a mystified look on her face.

"What? Well, when did they die?" I asked. This was a very wierd coincedience.

"Decemeber 20, 1885." Alina said watching me. "My parents died a week before. On the 14th. My 10th birthday, actually." I said. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Alina said with a mix of emotions painted on her face. I couldn't belive how similiar our story was. Too similiar.

"Do you know who killed your parents?" I asked watching Alina's face carefuly. She slowly shook her head no. "Me neither. That is why I am contracted with Sebastian. He is my servant until I revenge my parents death." I said looking at her. It never occured to me, that she didn't know that I was contracted to Sebastian.

"So you do have a contract? I guessed as much. Where's your mark at?" Alina asked curiously. I turned my head. It wouldn't seem like it, but that was a personal subject for me. There was only one other thing I would never talk about with someone so freely- the day I made the contract and the other reason.

"It's on your eye isn't it?" Alina asked me. I looked up at her. I sighed and shook my head yes. I don't know what compeled me to talk with her like this. I was telling her things that Elizabeth did not know, and I barely know her.

" You aren't contracted with Lillian?" I asked, even though Sebastian already knew the answer. "No. Do you know why my family serves the queen?" Alina asked me. I though back to the file. I now realised, I didn't know the purpose of the Queens cat. "No, I don't" I said.

"Incidents in the English underworld which wrong the Queen are judged in darkness by the Phantomhives, the 'Queen's Gaurd Dogs'. They are erased in Darkness by the Trancys, the 'Queen's spiders'." Alina said, telling me words that Sebastian had told me so long ago, longer now then it seems, in a place that now I would only see in my dreams. I nodded, since this I already knew.

"So while you judge and find out information, the Trancy's find ways to erase it. While my family goes even deeper into the matter, to see if we can stop the problem in the root. No ordinary human can stop demons, and other things that come creeping out of the darkness in the underworld." She said cryptically.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"My family, each direct desecendent has the blood of the underworld running through us. I can see cinematic records, my senses are heightened a little, and I can travel directly into the underworld, where is you can not see the records, your senses are average, and you have to have the help of a demon or such to travel directly to the underworld. Lillian comes from a line of 'nobel' demons. They have been our allies, and work for us, as we help to clean the underworld. Each demon from her family serves my family until they give birth. Lillian's mom and dad took care of my family, and then, when my grandparents were the head of the family name, Lillian took their place as she was old enough. Now she serves as the maid to my family until she has a child that is of age to take on their family responsibility."Alina said.

"Like a cat, we slick slyly through the shadows, able to adapt to any situation and con our ways out."Alina said. "Thats what my dad used to always tell me atleast."

"So my family takes care once they come out of the underworld, Trancy cleans up other mess made by the being, and you help with the problem out of sight. Am I correct?" I asked, still slightly confused. "You are correct." Alina nodded at me. I looked over at Dimitri who was nodding slightly.

"Where did you get a name like Dimitri from, and Dimka?" I asked looking back at Alina, trying to make the subject lighter.

"My home country." Alina said. I looked at her questioningly.

"Russia. Dimka is just a nickname for the name Dimitri." She said as a matter-of-factly. That is why her name was not of English orgin! She wasn't English at all.

"If you are Russian, why do you serve under the Queen? And you accent, why is it not Russian?" I asked. I was happy to finally get my answers, but just as before they brought along new questions.

"My family has always had tight connections with the Queen, I don't know the actually story behind it. As for my accent, I learned at a young age how to talk without it. If I were in Russia, or talking to someone who spoke Russian, I would immediately pick up the accent, along with my native tongue." She said. That was impressive.

"You know what. Your real entertaining to talk to. Better than Trancy anyways." Alina said rolling her eyes. She laughed a little, then looked up past me. I turned around to see what she was looking at.

There was Sebastian, with a smirk on his face.

"I came to get the young master and Lady Alina for Dinner." Sebastian said, smiling. I could tell he was laughing because he could probably feel my heartbeat or something. Now I realisied I had to be very careful, around Alina, knowing her senses were better then a humans.

I looked up at the sky, seeing how dark it had gotten. "I hadn't even realised how late it was getting..." I said standing up. I offered my hand to Alina, who seemed to look at my hand for a inute before grabbing it, and standing up. "Me neither. It didn't feel like we were out here that long."

Slowly Dimitri got up and came to stand protectively by Alina's side. "I never asked. What kind of breed is he?" I asked walking with Dimtri by my side, and Alina on the other side of Dimitri.

"Siberian husky/wolf mix" Alina said. After that there was nothing but silence as we walked to dinner. We all ate dinner, along with Alois, and with the servants eating with us, I actually enjoyed my self. I ate and drank and joked just as everyone else did. This was actually the most contempt I had been in a while. After dinner, we all went to bed, waiting for the Queens letter of evidence to arrive.


	12. Old faces

(Next day- Alina's )

"Alina! It's here!" I heard Lillian say my name as I climbed down the stair case. I saw the letter in her hand, and quickly turned around heading back up the stairs. I went to the library, where I knew Ciel or Alois likely was. When I got there, it just happened to be my luck that they were both there.

"The information from the queen is here." I said calmy sitting down on the couch. Lillian came up to me shortly and handed me the letter. Out of no where Sebastian and Claude joined us.

"Red them out loud." Ciel said as he sat down beside me. I opened the letter and got the papers out.

"John Tailor/Age-35/Date and Cause of Death: 8-12-1887 unknown.  
>Anne TineAge-12/Date and Cause of Death: 6-20-1887 unknown.  
>Quil beneaAge:87/ Date and Cause of death: 11-23-1887 unkown." I said flipping through the papers. I stopped reading them aloud as I read the other papers.

"Lillian, read all these and tell me if I am wrong but there is nothing in common with any of them. Different gender, varying age group. The only simularity is the cause of death." I stated handing the stack to her. She quickly flipped throuhg them all, and nodded, only confirming what I had just said.

I looked back in the envelope, where a letter of formailty fell out. I picked it up and read it.

"I am afraid that there is no known cause of death on any of the victims. That is why I asked for you three to step in. There is no sign of sickness, blood, cuts, or anything. People would just find them hard and cold. I am sorry I could not be of more help, but I have faith in you three. Good luck."

"So how are we supposed to solve this case, without knowing any information?" Alois shreiked.

"Um, Alina we could always ask _him_ for help." Lillian said placing the papers down on the little table.

I sighed holding my head in my hands. I quickly looked up and relaxed.

"I know someone who might be bale to look further into the deaths. If you two are willing, that is. I must warn you, he has a... intresting character." I said carefully choosing my words.

"If it helps, we must try anything!" Ciel said. I looked at Alois waiting for his response.

He sighed and turned in his seat, nodding yes for his approval. "Ok. We should probably get ready to leave then." I said. I stood up putting the papers back in the folder. "I will drive the carriage if Lillian can give me directions." Sebastian said bowing in formaitly.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

><p>We had finally arrived in town, where we walked around while I found the building I waas looking for.<p>

"This is it." I said, looking up at the building. I knew someone was about to ask a question when I slipped into the alleway on the side of the building, and went to the side door. I knocked in a rythym.

"This is an old rundown fashion store. Who could you know who stay shere? This place went out of buisness ages ago!" Alois said.

"I have friends in intresting places." I said. Suddenly the door slowly creaked open. I pushed the door open even more, and walked in. "Come on, follow me." I said. Everyone came in and Lillian shut the door. It was a bit dark and dusty, and soon Ciel started coughing. While Sebastain was comfarting him, I went over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded yes while still coughing. I looked at Sebastian for reassurance, which he did give. "Ohhh, what loevly friends you brought with you today..." I heard the voice of our help say. I looked over into the shadows.

"Well don't let yourself be distarcted. I need your help today." I said. I looked around waiting to see a flash of him. "Exspecially you. Oh how just looking at you makes my skin tingle." He said standing right behind Sebastian.

"Really now? Anyway, Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, and Claude. This is Grell. He's a grim reaper." I said raising my hand towards him.

"Oh, I have already had the pleasure of meeting Sebas-chan. Him too," Grell said pointing twoards Ciel. "So, hotstuff, you just couldn't resist staying away from me huh? Run away with me, Sebas-chan, my heart aches and calls for you." Grell said in a sing-song voice.

"Grell please. We don't have time for this today. I need to know about the deaths of these people. I need to know if they died on their schedule days, and if you can determine the cause." I said handing the packet of names to Grell. "Aw you take the fun out of the job, being so fiesty. Good quality in girls like us, it turns men on, right Sebas-chan." Grell said batting his eyes and hanging him self over Sebastian's arm.

"Please, as if anything you do could even intreste me." Sebastian said, pushing Grell away.

"You so cold Sebastian. It just drives me wild." Grell said pulling out his book. I rolled my eyes, as Grell flipped through the death records, to the people who had died. "No. Thats odd. None of these people were supposed to die, and they is no known cause of death, even in my book. If for somereason a person dies prematurely, it is stated why. Itdoesn't having anything." Grell said closing his book and handing me the papers.

"Do you have any idea why it would do that?" I asked. Grell sat down in a chair and though about it for a long while. "If someone was deleting records or any specific information. I have the dates they were all supposed to die though, so that wouldn't make sense. Why would you delete the cause and not when they should have died." Grell said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well thanks anyway. We will be leaving now." I said hastily making my way for the door.

"Wait right there a minute. If you think I will stand in the background when Sebas-chan is involved you are dead wrong honey." Grell said, looking at Sebastian with a wink.

"Oh please, your too kind." Sebastian said sarcastically. "Fine. No harrasment though! I will inform you when we make our next move." I said making my way to the door once more.

"Ok. Thanks again!" Grell said standing up. I hated involoving him, but now that I did there was no turning back. He would be there with us every step of the way.

Once we had all stepped outside we made our way to the front of the store.

"Well, that was a watse of time." I huffed. "No it wasn't. We now know that there is something going on here, that deffiently has to do with the underworld. Otherwise we would know the cause of death, or the records would say more information, right?" Lillian concluded. I nodded my head for the sake of saving an argue.

"There is one other thing we could try." Ciel said. We all turned to look at him. He exchanged a look with Sebastian.

"Yes, I do suppose. No matter, why don't we all make our way back to the manor for tea, and we can discuss it then." Sebastian said. We all agreeded, and got into the carriage.

* * *

><p>"So what was that plan of yours, Ciel?" I asked siping lightly on my tea. We were in the tea room, lounging about.<p>

"Well, I was thinking all the murders happened in a relative place right?" Ciel implored. I nodded my head. "Well there is no way the killer is in Versia right? Other wise we would know who the killer is or have more clues. So obviously the killer must be in the town over, Gringotts. So shouldn't we go there and look around?" Ciel asked. Such a simple plan, yet I never thought of it.

"Yes, I guess we should."I stated.

"I can't wait until this is over, and I can go back to my mansion. All this work is too troublesome."Alois complained I rolled my eyes at him and sat up straighter. I looked at Lillian, who was talking quietly with Sebastian. She nodded her head to him and then turned towards us.

"Sebastian and I will go there along with Claude and check out the surrondings before you all go along. I trust you can all act civilized, and get along with the workers?"Lillian asked.

"What? Your going to leave us here?" I yelled.

"I am not staying here with them. Claude you will take me with you." Alois said standing up.

"Fine. If you want to bring him, you can. He better not get in the way though Claude. You on the otherhand Alina, will stay here. I would much rather you be here where I know it's safe while I scout out that town." Lillian said. How improper. The servant ordering the master.

"Fine." I stomped.

"Young master, I would also like for you to stay here. You could pprotect and watch over Alina while Lillian and we are gone." Sebastian said. "I don't need protection!" I screeched. "Just meerly a precaution. What kind of reputation would my young master have, being the guest at your house if something was to happen to you." Sebastian grinned. I sighed and sat down. I knew there was no way I were to win so I just gave up.

"We will leave tommorow early. I am sure you too and get yourselves ready. I will tell Meylin to check up on you, if that is ok with Lord Ciel for us to use his servants." Lillian said looking at Ciel with permission.

"Yes, of course." Ciel said. "Well, good. Atleast everything worked out." I said sarcasticly before stomping out of the room and going to my own bedroom.

"Please excuse her. She has a temper."

* * *

><p>(That night)<p>

"I still don't understand why Alois gets to go!" I said from my spot on my bed. I was laying down, supposed to be going to sleep but I couldn't. I wasn't mad or upset anymore but I still had flickers of childish anger in me.

"It's for your own safety. Besides, I trust sir Ciel will do a great job in keeping you safe." Lillian said with a grin. I knew her words had a adouble meaning.

"I know she is gone, but he does still have a fiance`." I muttered. "Yes, I guess unfortunately for you." Lillian snickered. I just rolled my eyes, knowing what ever I had to say she would counter. "Just go to sleep Alina. Soon this will all be over with." Lillian said blowing out the candle. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Grell is here. And Ciel and Alina will be alone for a while... well the servants will still be there but, you know. So Claude, Alois, and Grell are the only ones that remeber Ciel and Sebastain's "past life". Since it affected them directly, thats why. I guess Grell's love was just to strong XD<strong>

**Anyway, I don't know if I will have the undertaker later or not. For now, I think this is good though. I figured out how I want it to go... I am sad to say, the end isn't too far away. I don't know how much will be in the chapters so it may actually be farther then I think...**

**anyway**

**Any suggestions, comments or ideas?**


	13. Death by seconds

"Good morning milady." I heard a voice as light filtered through my closed eyes. I turned over in my bed not wanting to get up. I was tired from all the planning we did last night. "Shall I pick a dress for today, or would you like to?" The voice said. I knew it had to be Lillian but she sounded wierd. I was just about to ask her if she was asleep, when I lifted my head and looked at her. I didn't know if it was just because I was tired, but instead of Lillian, I saw MeyRin.

"MeyRin? Um, wheres Lillian?" I asked sitting up in my bed. "Well milady, she and sir Sebastian left, with Lord Alois and Mister Claude, yes they did." MeyRin said.

"Oh. I didn't know they were leaving so early. Also, please call me Alina."I said stretching. I got out of my bed and walked over to the window and looked outside.

"It's beautiful today." I muttered.

"Um, mi... Alina... your dress for today." MeyRin said. "Just pick one. As long as its casual I don't really care which one I wear today." I said.

After I got dressed, MeyRin left my room. I went out in the hall, uncertain of what to do with myself. I was not used to Lillian not being with me, usually Lillian would go do her job and I would help her. I knew none of these servants would let me help, not even Bernard and Julius.

I sighed and just started walking around aimlessly. "Well, hello Anastaiya." I said, bending down to pet the tiny cat. Anastaiya meowed quietly, then walked right past me going the way she was before.

I was now alone. I wasn't used to that. I kept on walking and found my self outside. I walked around till I came to my stables. As I walked in, the seven horses were all awake and stomping their feet, some neighing.

"I don't suppose your bored also, Vasilisa?" I asked petting the snout of my horse. She was a beautiful dark colored horse. Black as midnight.

I grabbed all the necessary eqiupment, and got on Vasilisa, trotting over to the edge of the forest that was at the side of my manor. With one look, I looked back at the house, feeling as if someone was watching me. Shrugging, I went through the forest.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Ciels Pov)<span>_

_You could protect and watch over Alina..._

Thats what Sebastian said last night. I had nothing to do, so boredly I went walking around the house. Suddenly, movement outside caught my eye, when I passed a window. I walked over to the window, where I saw Alina mouted on a horse, leaving into a forest.

_Protect and watch over Alina..._

"I supposed I must follow you and make sure you stay out of trouble. With a fiesty attitude such as yours, I suppose you must get into a lot of trouble." I muttered to myself.

I walked throught out the house until I came to the entrance, and then I walked outside, where I saw Finnian and Julius.

"Julius, is there horses here?" I asked, even though I knew there had to be.

"Oh yes. The stable is over there. Lady Alina, probably wouldn't mind if you borrow one." Julius said to me. I thanked him and walked over in the direction he pointed me in. I found the stables, with six horses and an empty stable.

I looked at all of the horses when I found one that was a dark colored horse. "Mikhail." I read the name on the stable door aloud. I don't know why, but I seemed drawn to this horse. I just walked over to the equipment, and saddled him up. "Come on, we've got to watch and protect Alina." I mumured to the horse, I brought the horse slowly up to the egde of the forest. Alina had about a twenty minute head start, but I was sure I could still find her. When we got in the forest, without command Mikhail broke out into a run, and he seemed to be following something.

So I let him take me, hopefully to Alina.

* * *

><p>"Well this is fun, isn't it Vassa?" I said, even though I knew the horse wouldn't reply. We trotted out, further into the woods, when suddenly I heard something.<p>

"Woah Vassa, stop." I said. I turned her around, looking all around us. Thats when my heightned sense heard the sound. Thankfully I noticed it before it was too late.

"RUN!" I yelled I a tugged on the veins, narrowly missing a bullet.

We ran,and ran, but I knew that we were being followed. "Damn, Lillian you picked the wrong time to leave." I muttered. I brought Vasilisa to a quick turn, and I jumped off of her. "Run home Vassa." I said calmly petting her snout. She somehow understood, and turned the opposite direction, running home in a diverted path, from the way we came. I turned around trying to hear my chaser. Thats when I heard the person. They were on foot and following me, though I wasnt sure how. I ran in a zig-zagged path. I ran for minutes, then when I felt like it was ok, I went behind a tree, and tried to catch my breath.

I knew I couldn't get far in the long dress I was wearning now. So I found a sharp stick and tore most of the skirt off, making my dress shorter. Atleast I knew the dress wouldn't get snagged on anything now. I ran more paces, after I hid what was left of the skirt under some leaves.

* * *

><p>Mikhail and I were now slowly walking in the same direction, when all of a sudden I heard a gun shot ring through the air. I stopped and looked around in the direction of the sound. It sounded a good ways away, but I couldn't take the chance that it was aimed for Alina. So I took the reins, and suddenly we were running in the direction we had been heading. Then suddenly a horse came running towards us. "Woah" I cautioned the horse I was on. I jumped off of Mikhail, and slowly walked over to the other horse, knowing it was the horse I saw Alina on earlier.<p>

"Where is she?" I asked grabbing the horse's snout and tried to calm the creature.

It kept tugging her head in the direction she was running from. I started running in the direction the horse came from, and I heard the two other horses running back towards the house. Slowly I walked through, trying to hear anybody. I pulled my pistol out, and kept it ready. I walked what felt for hours, but was really just minutes, when I saw some colour. Moving the leaves with my feet, I saw it was a part of a dress. It was the same color of the dress Alina had been wearing.

I looked around for more clues, when I saw two foot prints. One was that of a man, you could tell my the boots, and the other was no doubt's Alina's. I quickly ran in the direction they were both pointing, running to save Alina.

* * *

><p>I kept running, but I was tripping also, and I knew this was costing my precious minutes. I took my heels, and threw them into up a tree, hoping I wasn't leaving evidence of where I was, suddenly I found a cave, a small foxes den and I could tell it was abandoned. I ran into the small cave, trying to figure out what to do. Honestly I didn't know what to do!<p>

I usually had some type of weapon, much to Lillian's disapproval, and the one time I really needed one, I didn't have one. I could hear my persurer walking in the direction that I was hiding.

I closed my eyes shut, and tried to slow by breathing. I hated this feeling, feeling weak and defenseless. It made me feel like I did when I saw my parents dying. I felt tears staring to leak from my eyes. Suddenly I saw his feet and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the world in fleeting colours during my last seconds.

Then I heard a bullet shot.

I bit back a scream, and I closed my eyes hard. I figured he saw me and shot me. I must be dead, because I didn't feel any pain.

"Alina!" I heard a voice call my name. It was Ciel's voice.

Wait a minute. Ciels voice?

"Alina!" I heard it again. I opened my eyes and looked around. Thats when I saw my captor lying down, dead on the ground.

"Ciel?" I yelled. I got out from the small fox hole, and looked around. "Alina!" I heard Ciel's voice, as he came up to me and hugged me. We both fell to our kness, when I looked over at the body. That's when I lost it, and I busted into hysterics.

I cried, and screamed, and I felt Ciel's arms go tighter around me. I knew I must look terrible, not wearing shoes, having a dress torn, and I probably had dirt and other things covering me and in my hair.

Strangely, I didn't care. All I knew was that I was inches from death, and Ciel had saved me. Ciel, who I had meet only but a week ago. Ciel, who was engaged to my best friend. Ciel, who I know I was in love with.

The only one, who at this moment, aside from Lillian who would ever see me cry like this, and display such weakness. Only he and Lillian, apart from those who were now dead, and would never see anything ever again had ever seen me breakdown in tears like this.

"God, Alina. I thought... come now, we must get you home." Ciel said hugging me tightly one last time before standing up. He offered me his hand, and I took it to pull my self up. Once standing I leaned against the top of the fox home I had just been hiding in. I took one last look at the dead man, and calmed down. I was no longer crying, but I knew it was obvious from my face that I had been.

I took a step and stumbled, falling down on my hands and knees.

"Come on." Ciel said pulling me up and putting an arm around my waist and pulling my arm around his shoulders. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to walk. Just lean on me, and walk slowly." Ciel said starting to take some steps.

"No. I can walk." I said trying to push him away. "Alina, please. Just let me help you." Ciel said looking me in the eyes. I don't know why, but I felt like a small weak child. I knew I still was a child, but I wasn't used to being in this kind of situation. I nodded my head and leaned on him for support while taking small steps.

"Thank you." I muttered. I knew he heard me but he didn't say anything. I was embarrased that I was showing such weakness. Not in the way I usally was though. I knew he wouldn't take advantage of my weakness like most would in any situation, he didn't undermine me. He just helped me. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he seemed genuinely concerned for me. I knew it was just all the comments that Lillian said, getting to me.

I had to put my feelings aside, if not get rid of them. Ciel loved Elizabeth, and I couldn't get in the way of that. We walked for hours it seemed, when finally I saw the manor. We walked up to the house, when in the front of the house, Finny and Juilius saw us.

"Alina! What happened?" Julius yelled coming over to us. He picked me up and carried me into the house leaving Ciel on the steps. I looked over his shoulder and saw Finny and Ciel following us inside.

"MeyRin!" Julius yelled. "Julius i'm fine. Really I just need a bath." I protested. Suddenly MeyRin came in, took one look at me and ran over to us. Julius walked past her and carried me to my room, after saying over his shoulder to her, "Get her bath ready, and then look her over for wounds."

He put me down in a chair, in my room. He then took one last look at me. He knew I would lie, so he didn't bother asking me if I felt ok.

He then walked out fo the room when MeyRin came in. After I got cleaned up and re-dressed, and was able to walk by myself. Unfortunately until Lillian came back, I wasn't allowed outside unless I was with someone. I knew no one would take me outside though, so I didn't bother with asking. I just went to the library. When I walked in there I saw Ciel sitting infront of the fireplace with his head burried in his hands. I knew he hadn't heard me, so I quietly closed the door, and walked over to him. I kneeled down, so I would be able to look at his face.

"Thanks, again." I said quietly. He quickly picked up his head, and looked me over.

"Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" He asked with concern.

"I am fine. Thanks to you." I said rising and sitting beside him.

"What do you mean thanks to me?" Ciel asked. You could tell it wasn't even in modesty.

"If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. All because stupid me, didn't bring a weapon." I said turining to look into the fire. "Your not stupid." Ciel said seriously. I turned to look at him. That was a bad mistake.

As soon as I looked at him, the deepness of his beautiful blue eyes drew me in. I didn't realise it but I slowly started to lean in towards Ciel. I probably would be yelling mentally at myself about how he was engaged to Elizabeth and such, but I didn't care, because he was leaning in too. Just as our lips were about to meet the door slammed open, and we both jumped up.

"Alina... Oh I am sorry. I didn't know I was interuppting anything." Bernard said from the doorway. He was blushing and looking down at his feet, making it obvious he saw what was about to happen. I coughed slightly and walked over towards him, trying to distance my self from Ciel, as much as possible.

"I wanted to know what to make for dinner." He asked. "Just make anything, i'm not hungry." I said as I walked over to the door way.

"Um, thanks again Ciel." I said, not even daring to look him in the eye. I quickly walked out of the library and walked towards my room. I opened the door and closed it as I walked in, and went straight to my bed. I layed down and covered my face with a pillow, muffling a load groan.

I can't believe I was about to kiss my best friends fiance`.

_'He was about to kiss you too, you know.' _I heard a voice in my head say. Strangely enough, the voice sounded like Lillian. I sighed, and got up and went over to my window. I looked out the sat down on the window seat, and just looked outside.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Ciels pov)<span>_

"Your not stupid." I said seriously. She turned her head to me, and suddenly I forgot where I was. I could see a reflection of the fire dancing in her beautiful dark brown eyes, the spec of red glowing.

Suddenly, I got the strongest earge to just grab her, and kiss her. I knew I shouldn't be having such thought, exspecially being engaged to Elizabeth, but I couldn't help myself around Alina. So before I knew it I started to lean towards her, and I realised she was leaning towards me also. Just as we were about to kiss, the door slamed open, causing us both to jump up. It was her cook, Barnard.

"Alina... Oh I am sorry. I didn't know I was interuppting anything." After a while it had been obvious he had seen the scene that was about to take place. "I wanted to know what to make for dinner." He said from the door way. Suddenly Alina started walking towards him, and away from me.

"Just make anything, i'm not hungry," Alina said, "Thanks again Ciel." She never once looked at me.

"Just cook whatever you want to, I am not hungry either." I said solemnly after he looked at me for orders. He bowed his head and walked out the door, closing it behind him. After he left, I felt as if I had wanted to kick my self. I was about to kiss Alina. Not only was it improper, I barely knew her. I was engaged! To her best friend.

I was utterly ashamed, but slowly I realised I really didn't care. I had wanted to kiss her, kiss her badly, so bad I felt the urge to just walk out of this room ,find her, and kiss her now. I didn't know what it was that drew me to her. I knew there was no way she could feel the same though.

_She was also about to kiss you back. _A voice in my head say. For some strange reason, the voice sounded like Sebastian. I just sat down. I sat there until the fire burned out. I walked out of the room, and past the staircase. I could hear the laughter and merriment of the servants, meaning they were all probably eating.

I knew Alina wouldn't be there, and I didn't know why but I felt as if I should check on her. I made my way to her room, where I knocked on the door. I didn't hear a response, so I knocked two more times. When after the third knock I heard nothing, I slowly opened the door. It was then that I saw she had fallen asleep at her window. I walked over to her sleeping form and picked her up. Slowly I walked over to her bed, and I gently laid her down.

I sat down on the bed beside her, and watched her sleep for a bit. She looked so peaceful. She had a simliar fate to mine, but she didn't feel the resentment towards the people who had killed her family like had mine.

They were probably the same people I realised. There were to many coincedences. They both burned, just a week apart, and they both worked for the queen. Most importantly, only the heir surrvived. I didn't know her full story though. Alina started shivering, so I took the blankets and pulled them over her. I smiled, looking at her for one last second, and in a hasty decision, I kissed her forehead.

Atleast I got to kiss her in some way. I laughed a little at myself, and I slowly walked over to the door. Just as I was about to open the door, Alina moved. I looked over at her, seeing she had just turned, when I heard her say something.

"Ciel."

She said my name, then buried her head in the pillow. Even though I didn't know what it was about, just knowing that she dreamt of me was enough. Smiling I walked out of the room, and went to my own quarters. I quickly dressed myself for bed, and laid down. I waited to dream, hopefully of Alina and then I fell asleep. If eveyday alone with her was going to be like this, then I needed alot of rest.


	14. Just a now ordinary day, somewhat

**So this is going to start in Ciel's POV. I know he is very O.C.  
>If any one has any tips I could use to try and stay in character, that would be great. I also want to know, how I.C everybody thought Grell was. Thanks:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alina, wake up. Alina..." I said softly, pushing gently on Alina's sholder. She was still sleeping, and it was well past midday. MeyRin said she tried to wake her up earlier, but I guess she was too tired to wake up. Which is why I am here now, waking her up.<p>

"Alina, it's time to wake up." I said. I starting caressing her soft cheek, relishing in the moment. Of course that's when she decided to wake up.

"Huh?" Alina asked openeing her eyes slowly, and yawning. While I quickly withdrew my hand, she stretched and looked around her room. She looked at the window, at her side, then turned to her other side, where I was. She looked at me and blinked a little, turned and then slowly looked back. I could tell she was still groggy, so I bit back a small laugh.

"It's time to wake up." I said, holding out the cup of tea Bernard sent with me to her. She took it, and took a sip, then slowly looked back at me.

"This might seem wierd, but I don't remeber you being a servant..." Alina said crooking one eyebrow. "MeyRin is busy, so I offered. Lunch should be ready soon, if you are hungry." I said walking over to the windows, and opening the curtians as I had seen Sebastian do so many times.

"Oh... WHAT?" Alina yelled getting out of bed. She set the cup down and ran over to the window.

"Lunch? How long was I asleep?" Alina said. I had a feeling it was more to herself, but I answered anyway. "Don't make such a big deal. You had a lot happen yesterday. So MeyRin let you sleep when you didn't wake up this morning." I said, trying to calm her down. "Yes, because I suppose yesterday was such a big day." Alina said sarcastically.

"Honestlly I would be even more worried if you had woken up and had no affects. Most people don't act normally, after they are alomst killed." I said slyly. "Most people don't see their parents die, have a demon worker, and have the blood of hell in them." Alina said back quietly. "I guess your right." I said.

It still got to me how easy conversation was with her. With Elizabeth I watched what I said. With everyone, but Sebastian really, I watched what I said. Fortunately or unfortunately for me, things just came out, with out even the slightest bit of thought. I would have to better watch what I said, or I might become too improper, or worse let my feelings be known. I still didn't think she returned my feelings. I didn't even know if I wanted her to.

I reasoned with myself, if I could leave, and not ever see her again, then maybe I could go back to my normal ways. Without all the weak emotions, and catching my self just thinking about her hair, and her beautiful eyes. Like I was now.

"So anyway. Lunch should be ready soon?" Alina asked. "Ah, yes. Um, sorry, let me leave the room, so you can have privacy and get... changed or something." I said backing out of the room. I haven't any idea why, but suddenly I felt flushed and embarrased. I left the room, sighing to myself. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Alina's Pov)<span>_

"Ah, yes. Um, sorry, let me leave the room so you can have privacy and get... changed or something." Ciel said as he walked out of the room. After he quickly closed the door, I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the same dress from yesterday. I remeber now, I fell asleep at the window... but then how did Ciel wake me in bed.

I guess I slept walked or something. I dismissed any further thinking as I went to go get a new dress for the day, and changed. I put something simple on, since I knew there was a good chance I wasn't leaving the house today. I stood for a moment. I tried to remeber all that happened yesterday. Thats when I remebered that Ciel and I almost kissed. So asking him to go alone with me off grounds, probably wasn't the smartest choice for me. I would have to be more careful around him, before I ended up making a fool of myself.

He loved my best friend, they were engaged! Maybe when I thought he was leaning in also, it was a trick of my mind. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be rude. Or maybe he really does return my feelings... no, I couldn't let my self think like that. I couldn't do that to Elizabeth.

Besides, I coulnd't ever love anyone that way. I could never marry anyone, and drag them into my mess of a life. With all the underworld buisness with the Queen that I have, having demons and other worldy beings in and out of my house... just being with me would put anyone in danger. Like it did my parents...

* * *

><p><em><span>(In Gringotts)<span>_

"Why, thank you good sir." The papermen bowed as I gave him the price for a paper. I took the paper and opened it, skimming the headlines for anything relevant. "Atleast the killings have stopped." I heard from behind me. "Lillian. What a pleasant surprise." I said. I took her hand, and warmly grasped it.

"Mhmm. I guess that means you aren't paying attention to your surrondings?" Lillian asked, wrapping her arm around me.

"Why should I. I am a demon, not a human so its not like I am in any really danger." I said lowering my vioce, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, but you are playing the role of a human. Humans can die, so if someone was to sneak up on you right now, what would you do? For how long could you play dead, before it got you into trouble?" Lillian said smiling up at me. I sighed admitting defeat. I have never met a demon, or any creature even amongst humans, as beautiful and radiant as Lillian. All of my defences and walls broke down around her. We both knew it was in vain though.  
>As soon, as my master has to leave, that means I must also. If the situation was different I would actually stay with her.<br>Each demon had one other, simliar to the idea of a soulmate for humans. I had no doubt in my mind that Lillian was mine. Contracts came first in the demon world, as we both knew well. I knew my young master would have to come first, just as even with no contract, Alina would come first in Lillian's life.

"Claude hasn't heard anything new either." Lillian said from my side, with her arm draped over mine. I threw the newspaper away not finding any intresting news. "Well, we have been gone from the manor for two days, but we have only been here for one. I know the plan was to stay in the city for two days. Though I must say we shouldn't need the second day." I said with an amused grin.

"Why is that? We have met everyone in this town that is important, yes, but don't you think we need to establish a relationship with some? The ball..." Lillian started.

"Yes, my dear, but with your beauty and charm, the extra day is not necessary. I say we go see the lord, and the mayor and meet whoever else is necessary, and be one our way. If we do that we will just have the one extra day for traveling, and I will be back with my young master, and you will be back with Alina." I said. When I said Alina's name, a sad smile came upon Lillian's face.

"I know you must miss her terribly. I daresay I even miss my young master a little. The relationship we have is no where near as close as yours though." I said. I hugged Lillian once more.

"Fine. Today is the last day. I atleast want to stay a half a day tommorow though." Lillan said returning the hug.

"Anything you say Lillian, dear. Anything you say." I whispered in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I walked down the staircase, into the dining room. I could tell Julius went all out, no doubt he thought I was litterally starving from missing breakfast and dinner.<p>

"Julius was this all really necessary. I am not even that hungry." I said as I walked past the eating chef. Just as I said that, my stomach growled. I blushed a little and looked away. He didn't say anything and after a minute I looked back at him. He rose one eyebrow at me and looked at my chair. I sighed, taking the hint, as I sat down in my chair. I put meat and pastires on my plate. I took a few bites slowly, not wanting to ruin my stomach.

I looked around. Bernard, Bard, and MeyRin talking. Julius and Finnian were talking amongst themselves also. I looked over to my side and saw Ciel watching me.

"You need to eat." Ciel said quietly. I looked down at my plate and slowly started eating. After about half an hour, I was finally done with my plate. MeyRin, and Bardroy cleaned the table, while I am sure Bernard was cleaning dishes. Julius and Finnian were outside, laughing about something. I just sat there, when slowly I started to fade from my surrondings. I closed my eyes, as I felt light-headed. I stood up, to leave the room, but I got dizzy and fell on my knees. Suddenly I felt someone's hands around me, trying to sit me up.

"Alina, whats wrong." Ciel said from beside me. I looked up and saw MeyRin was trying to help me regain my balance, while Ciel stood on the side of me, ready to catch me if I fell.

"Probably just ate too fast. I am sure she will be fine. Stand up slower next time, be careful!" Bernard said from over to my far right.

"Oh, thanks oh-so much Bernard." I said, rolling my eyes. Bernard was a cook, he had always been a wonderful cook. He was too formal and uptight though. I don't think I have ever seen him actually rest, even though I had told him to take days off time and time again.

Julius came from a much different type. He had been an orphan, and my mother had taken him in. She was going to raise him as a stepson, but he told her it didn't feel right. He was about 5 years older then me, and he had told her he came from a family of staff. She told me she had asked him where he wanted his life to be.

He said outside, where the air is fresh and crisp. So there he stayed, and only in a storm were we able to drag him inside. Both Julius and Bernard didn't like how informal I told them to be. They both said they found that they should respect me in the upmost way, because my family 'saved their life' or something like that. I truly appreciated them, and all they had done for me and my family. They worried about me, just as a family would. So was my second family.

"Help her up into the library, and open up the balcony doors, let some fresh air come in. She needs it." Bernard said. MeyRin stood me up, and I pushed myself away from her. I walked right past her, and right past Bernard into the hallway.  
>I knew MeyRin would follow, just as Bernard would to make sure I made it to the library. So I went there anyway. We had made it in there, when MeyRin went across the room, and opened the wide french doors, allowing a breeze to come through the room.<p>

Both Bernard and MeyRin bowed to me, then left. I turned around and noticed I truly was alone. Ciel hadn't come up here. I sat down. In a way I was glad Ciel did not come. I was starting to become even more attatached, and that wasn't good. I needed to detach my self from him. I couldn't allow my feelings to grow anymore, though I doubt they could.

It scared me how much I felt I loved him. Just not being in the same room, I ached for him. I wanted to be with him every second, not just be with him, but be in his arms. I wanted to see how his lips really did feel upon mine. I wanted him, and I felt terrible for feeling that. I couldn't help it though. With every fiber of my being, with my soul even, I wanted him, no I needed him. I needed him to be able to breathe, to live. I had only known him a little over week and already, I felt as if I need him in order for my life to go on. I never felt these emotions in any way or anyone other than my parents and Lillian. I didn't know kow to prosess it. I couldn't talk to Lillian. She wasn't here. So for now, I just had to do my best.

Later in the day, I played another game of chess with Ciel, which once again ended in a draw. When we were done, it was time for dinner. Shortly after dinner I went to sleep. I knew I could get through my feelings. I just had to figure out how they came about in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Next day-Gringotts)<span>_

"Why yes. Our daughter, her beau and her cousin." Lillian said.

"Oh, I will be delighted to meet them, your daughter exspecially if she is half as charming as you my dear." Lord Richard said kissing Lillian's hand. If it wasn't for the fact, that a compliment and a small kiss were formal means of greeting, I would have killed him right there for touching her in anyway. I knew I must stay light headed though, if our act was to work. "Who might you be, hmm?" Richard asked Claude.

"I am Sir Alois's butler, sir." Claude said bowing to the Lord. "Yes. I am the nephew." Alois purred, shaking hands with Lord Richard.

"Hmm. What a lovely family." Lord Richard said. "Well again. when you all come back, and with your daughter and her beau I will be delighted to meet them!" The Lord Richard said again, shaking my hand once more. "Thank you again, for your kindess and hospitality." I said bowing to the mayor. "Oh, don't mention it. There is your train though, so you best be on your way." The man said bowing once more. He tilted his top hat to Lillian, and walked away. Quickly, all four of us got our belongings and got onto the train.

"One day of travel. Then back home." Lillian said to herself. "Only for a short while. We must inform the two what they shall do. Of course, we won't give them the full story, like we said." I whispered in her ear. We quickly grabbed a compartment, Alois and Claude going to a seperate one, while he all waited for the train ride to be over.

* * *

><p>"Just tell her it's fine. She doesn't need to know the details." I said dismmisingly waving off the problem.<p>

"You can't be vague, she will want to know details."

"Well, then she will write another letter, and by the time we get the next letter, hopefully we will have more progress with the case, right?" I said, standing besides the chair Ciel was sitting in. We had recieved a letter from the queen, asking what had been accomplished thus far. Ciel was writing a response, but considering we weren't very far in the case, we hadn't had much to write about.

"Fine." Ciel muttered, finally writing something on the paper. He wrote a short note, and gave it to MeyRin to send to her majesty.

"Honestly, if she trust us enough to put our lives on the line for her, she should trust that we will be fine and ready when the time is right. You English people." I teased. So far today, it was past midday, and Ciel and I had talked and such. We were already playing around with each other, laughing and joking.

"Oh... go drink some vodka." Ciel said, tuning in his seat to smile at me. I was leaning up against a wall, with my arms folded. "Why don't you go drink some tea?" I asked grinning.

"You know Alina, that actually doesn't sound bad right about now." Ciel said as he got out of the chair.

"Would you care to join me? Or are Russian's to good to drink with us Englishmen?" Ciel asked with a crooked smile. I laughed and walked past him.

"Yes, I will join you for some tea." I said. He caught up with me and we both started laughing lightly. We made our way down to the kitchen area, and then we went in to ask if anyone could make tea.

Or, we would have. No one was in the kitchen. I shrugged my sholders, and started the kettle with water for tea myself.

"You know what you are doing, right?" Ciel asked. I looked at him. "Yes. Unlike some, I don't depend solely on my servants. I have made myself dinner before. If I wanted to, I could change my identity and go undercover as a servant." I said.

"No matter, that doesn't explain why the servants aren't here." Ciel said from behind soon as I finished, and set the pot to warm up, I turned around.

"I don't know. I am curious now though. I want to go look for them." I said walking past Ciel, out of the kitchen, and into the foyer. I looked around when my eyes fell on the front door.

"Aw, darn. We already have our answer." I said, walking up and snatching the note.

_Sir Ciel and Lady Alina,_

_We went into town. We all needed more supplies for our jobs, and for things around the house. Please excuse our absence._

_Sincerely,_

_Your servants._

"It seems, they have left." I said, crumbling up the note. I walked back into the ktichen, with Ciel right behind me. I threw the note into the fire pit. I watched it as it slowly burned, and turned to ash.

"Well, when should the tea be ready?" Ciel asked lazily. "A couple of minutes."

We stood in silence, until the kettle started to whistle. I was ok with that though, it was a comfortable silence. Quickly I made our tea, and set all the things on a tray. I grabbed the tray and headed for the door. Ciel opened the door for me, and we made our way to the tea room. As soon as I set everything down, we each made oursleves a cup of tea. I sat down and waited a while before I took a sip of mine. Form the seat across me, Ciel drank his tea.

"Alina, this tea is good!" Ciel said, with a surprised look on his face. "Are you saying Russian's can't make tea?" I joked. He rolled his eyes at me. I knew he just wasn't used to anyone but a servant doing something, so I just dismissed it. We drank the tea in silence. Suddenly, I started to hear noise from outside.

"Is it... raining?" I asked. I got up from my chair and made my way to the window. Peering outside I could see that a storm was starting.

"It'll be cold tonight." Ciel said suddenly from behind me. I turned around and stood there.

"Yes I suppose so. Well, thank goodness I didn't have any plans to go outside." I said. I went over to my seat and sat back down. Ciel and I talked about random things for a couple of hours. Soon the tea was gone, and it was dinner time. I made us something to eat, but after we ate, we went to the library. "It's so cold." I said. I went to start a fire, when Ciel stopped me.

"Let me do something." Ciel said, covering my hand with his. I stopped and stared at him for a while. His face was so close to mine, I felt my heart starting to beat fast. Thats when thunder crashed through the air, snapping me out of it. I quickly nodded and backed off from Ciel. Ciel and I had went looking through spare closets, when we came upon some blankets. We had managed to find a couple of blankets, just enough to keep us warm through the night.

After the fire was lit, Ciel came and sat down next to me, and also covered himself up. I sat there watching the flames dance, and change color.

From red, to blue, to orage, back to blue, and them sometimes to red.

"Such a shame, it was a beautiful day today." Ciel said, also looking into the fire place. I turned to look at him. "I guess. Just as much as any day." I said, watching his face.

"Was it? I barely noticed." Ciel said, turning to look at me and smile. His smile took my breath away. I laughed slightly, then turned back around. I don't know how long we were there, because soon I started to lose consciousness. I closed my eyes. When I fell asleep, I was sitting on one end of the couch. When I woke up though, it was in a very different place.


	15. The plan

"Well, they must have been tired..." I heard a voice say. I moved a little, but I felt something wrapped around me. It suddenly tightened. Suddenly I heard a laugh from a different person, and I moved around. I knew I was half asleep. Suddenly I felt something soft and I held onto it. I thought it was my pillow, but it didn't feel like a pillow. It felt nice though...

I felt whatever was around me get tighter and I opened my eyes. Apparently Ciel did at the same time. Suddenly my face was a centimeter away from his face, and I noticed that my 'pillow' deffiently wasn't a pillow. It was Ciel.

"Woah." I said quickly sitting up. The thing that was around me was Ciel's arms. I took in my surrondings, when I remebered last night I fell asleep on one end of the couch, and Ciel on the other end. Some how in our sleep, we both moved towards the middle, and layed down side-by-side. I heard a snicker come from infront of the couch.

"Well, what exaclty did we miss?" I heard the voice say again. I looked up and noticed who the voice was from.

"Lillian!" I said, jumping up and hugging her.  
>"Oh, seeing you makes me realise just how much I really missed you." Lillian said, hugging me tightly. I quickly pushed this scene to the back of my mind. I was trying my hardest to not blush about the situation Ciel and I found ourselves in.<p>

"Young master. I see you have forgotten you are supposed to sleep in a bed." Sebastian said, while smirking at Ciel.

"Shutup." Ciel said. He quickly looked away. Suddenly the door burst open. "Oh, it feels so good to be back in a home, even if it's not mine. I finally get to rest." Alois said, walking in, with Claude following right behind him. "No, you don't. We leave tommorow." Lillian said shaking her head.

"What! Why so soon?" I asked, backing away slightly from Lillian. "Well, actually. We have good news. Bad news also. First, lets get you and Ciel changed into new clothes since I am sure those are the clothes you probably wore yesterday. Claude I am sure Alois would also like to get out of his travel clothes. We will discuss this over tea.

We all nodded, and Alois left the room with Claude. Ciel walked out of the room followed by Sebastian. I started to walk out of the room, when Lillian caught my hand.

"What?" I asked. "Do I even want to know what happened here?" Lillian said with a look of questioning on her face.

"Nothing happened, I swear. There was a storm last night, and it was cold so we had a fire going and we sat down. I swear we both fell asleep on seperate ends of the couch. I guess while we were sleeping we turned and moved." I said. I knew she belived me. How could she not, she could tell when I was lying.

Suddenly Lillian started walking and I followed her into my room. I got dressed in a new dress, then we quickly went to the tea room. Sebastian had already prepared the tea, so I sat down in a chair, with Lillian sitting next to me.

"Ok. Who wants to tell?" Lillian asked. When neither Claude nor Sebastian spoke up, she went on.

"Anyway. There is a man with great power there, in Gringotts. They have a mayor, who goes by the title of Lord. Lord Richard is his name. He is but a figurehead to another, Lord Bennet. Lord Bennet really rules the town. Think of him- attitude and personailty wise- like... Viscount Druitt. He has a son, Ambrose. Lord Bennet realies on his son, but his son is a bit of a trouble maker. I will tell you more about that in a minute. Anyway the way to get to know more about everyone, and get acesses to files, would be to get closest to the son, which will gain us the full trust of Lord Bennet." Lillian said, looking from me to Ciel. Since Alois already knew all of this, he didn't have to listen.

"How do we get close to the son?" I asked. Lillian grimiced. "Thats the thing. The reason we have to get close to Ambrose, is because he is the only who's judgement his father realies on. The mayor couldn't get us into certain I don't see how he trust his son's judgement, because his son is such a trublemaker." Lillian said.

"Lillian you are avoiding the question. How do we get to the son?" I asked impaitently. Lillian sighed and turned her attention to the center of the room. She wasn't able to look me in the eye, which worried me about what she was to say.

"He son, has a certain, liking for exotic girls that are a little younger then him, and he is only 13." Lillian said, "Exotic as in, foreign. We have to partly seduce him ." Lillian said.

"Ok. I still don't understand." I said looking at Lillian. After I said that everyone's head snapped my way. "You Alina, are only two years younger then him. Seeing as you are not English, that makes you foreign. Or exotic, in other words." Lillian said. I looked at her for a couple of minutes and then I started to laugh. Soon everyone started giving me a wierd look.

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounds as if you are thinking of turning me into a little whore, so I can seduce him." I said rolling my eyes. When I was met with silence, I knew I was right. "Your joking right?" I asked.

"I am afraid not. You know, I won't let him actually do anything to you. Just tease him enough to get him to get a good word in with his father." Lillian explained.

"Another thing. When I said he likes foreginers, he also has a thing for accents." Lillian said.

"You will have to speak with your Russian accent, maybe throw in a Russian word here or there, whatever helps." Sebastian said, coming to stand behind Lillian's chair.

"Da, i oni budut protivnymi slovami. Oni budut russkimi vse zhe.*" I said in my native tongue. I knew that the demons could understand me.

"That is fine. I don't know if he speaks Russian, but hopefully he won't" Lillian sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll talk in my accent, and act all whorish. Now, whats the good news?" I asked finally giving in.

"Well. we found out how to get the information we need. By getting through the son." Lillian said with a grin on her face. I sighed. "So we leave tommorow?" I asked lazily. Lillian nodded her head. "Now, it is time for lunch, I will go tell Bernard. I must say, it is nice giving orders to a cook, that I know won't make everything explode." Sebastian said.

"Lillian. May I talk with you alone for a minute?" Ciel asked. I looked over questiongly at him. He had his eyes set dead on Lillian. She nodded her head yes, and sent my a questiongly look. I shrugged my sholders, and then they both walked out of the room.

"So, Trancy. It seems to be just you and me. Claude, also, of course." I said turning.

"Just to let you know, they haven't told you everything, and they won't, not until the ball. Just to let you know you will have to play another kind of roll." Alois said laughing. I figured Lillian wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't know for sure. There was just one thing that didn't make sense...

"Why are you telling me?" I asked cautiosly. "Who knows?" Alois shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I stopped talking to Alois, knowing it would get me no where.I sat there just looking out the window. I wanted to know what Ciel and Lillian were talking about. I was always so nosy, one of my worst habits.

The door flew open and Sebastian walzted in. "If you please, go into the dining room and dinner will be served. Where is my young master and Lillian?" Sebastian asked.

"Ciel wanted to talk with Lillian about something, so they left. I don't know where they went." I said. "Oh. Very well then. If you please, this way." Sebastian said, bowing with his hand pointing in the direction of the dining room. I got up out of my chair and left the room, followed by the three others, and we went to the dining room.

Suddenly when we sat down, I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I thought over how these next few days were going to play out.

"Alois, your a man-whore. Give me some lessons." I said. Both Alois and Sebastian looked at me. I could't tell what Sebastian's emotion was but Alois looked mortified in a way.

"I am not! Go find a prostitue on the streets and ask one of them. Honestly." Alois said in a huff. I laughed a little to myself. I had no idea how I was going to pull this trick off.

Alois shook his head, then told Claude to fetch him a plate with food. Sebastian went to get my plate, but I stopped him and said I could do it.

"Please lady Alina, let me. I know you are capabale, but you are of nobility that should not serve upon themselves." Sebastian said.

"What are you, anyway? Nobility wise." Alois asked. "I'm a countess." I said. "Ah..." Alois said. I nodded my head. The room was soon filled with an awkard silence.

Or atleast I thought it was awkard. When the door slammed open and Lillian stormed in, she went right to a seat and sat there, having a mix of emotions on her face. Ciel came in right behind her, and sat beside me at the table. Now it was awkward. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and watched Lillian.

Now I really wanted to know what they talked about. She didn't seem angry, but anger did radiate off of her. I was about to ask her if she was ok, when Sebastian came in with the food for Ciel and Lillian. After placing the food infront of Lillian, Sebastian stood behind her, and comfortingly placed his hands on her sholder. Just his touch made a world of difference. She smiled a little and took a deep breath.

Lillians sat there taking long deep breaths. I sat there and slowly ate my food, watching her out of the corner of my eye. When I knew she was forcing non-eye contact, I looked at Ciel with a questioning glance. That's when I saw he too was avoiding my gaze. I looked up and saw Alois was looking at me questiongly. I shrugged my shoulders and finished up. Shortly after lunch we all went to the library to further plan our journey. After it got dark, Lillian stood up from her chair. It was then that I noticed she hadn't said one word the whole night.

"I belive we have a long journey ahead of us. Please, Alina it's time for you to sleep. You two also!" Lillian commanded in a motherly tone. I stood up and walked over to the door. I looked back before stepping through the doorway and nodded to the others. Silently Lillian and I walked to my room. When we got in, she got my dressed for sleep without even saying a word. I knew something was wrong then.

I was just about to ask her, when she pulled me over to my vanity and sat me down, taking my hair in one hand, and a brush in the other. She started to brush through my hair when finally she spoke up.

"When were you planning on telling me that you almost got killed?" Lillian asked. I remained silent for a minute before sighing and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Through the reflection she stared back at me, waiting for a response.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I have gotten into situations like this all the time." I said not moving my eyes from her line of vision. She took a deep breath, and I could tell she was trying to contain her anger. "That's not the point." Lillian said, while she let go of my hair and let it fall down my sholders. She set the brush down and looked away. I was quiet, because I knew she was thinking of what to say.

"I left you here, because I thought you would be safer here. I figured if anyone was hunting you, being in a new place would be perfect hunting grounds, and I knew if I told you to stay, Sebastian would tell Ciel to stay. I knew he would protect you. I owe him so much, and he doesn't even know." Lillian said. "You realise your lucky he followed you. If he hadn't you would possibly be dead by now." Lillian said looking back at me.

"I know..." I whispered. "God, Alina. I have always been worried that I will lose you. I was devesated when I lost your mother and father. I can't even imagine losing you." Lillian said placing her hands on my shoulder.

"Did this assassin have anything to do with the murder of my parents?" I asked. I waited for the answer.

"I have a feeling he was hired by the same person who led the whole ordeal of your parents murder. He wasn't sent to assassint you though. He was sent merely to scare you and threaten you to... well don't worry about that. I only know his much as a fact because there was a note." Lillian said squeezing my shoulder tightly.

"A note you won't let me see?" I asked her. "Not until you are older."

I scoffed, though I wasn't surprised. "Who ever sent him knew Ciel was here, or atleast knew someone was here to protect you. So they knew he wouldn't actually get the chance of killing you." Lillian said as more of a side note.

"Well, wether they knew it was going to be him or not, it's a good thing he was here, hmmm?" Lillian asked. No one else, but me would have caught the tone she used. "Lillian please. I don't feel like going through this. Ciel is meerly a friend, and really just an acquaintance, nothing more. He will never be anything more." I said.

"Alina, why do you deny your feelings so much, when it is already painfully obvious to everyone else?" Lillian asked. I looked up at her in surprise.

"First off, he is engaged, to my best friend. Second off, I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about. I don't see how nothing that is there could be obvious." I said trying to play it all off. I knew deep down lying to Lillian would not help in the slightest. She was the only one who could ever tell when I was lying, even when I didn't even know I was lying. She just knew me that well.

"You know just as well as I do that you would not cry, or show any form of 'weakness' infront of just anyone. Lets say Alois would have been the one to save you. You would not have cried infront of him like you cried infront of Ciel. You would have not let him help you, like you let Ciel. I already talked to Julius, he told me that even though you weren't when you came back, you looked as if you had been crying. He told me, it didn't look like light crying either. Even he was surprised. He told me what shocked him even more was the fact that you were letting Ciel help you walk. Explain that for me. Explain why I have had, even when Elizabeth was here, I have had both Julius and Bernard ask me if anything was going on between you to." Lillian said. If I was smart I would have left it at that, but I had a temper, and I would let this finish that way.

"It doesn't even matter Lillian. It doesn't matter how I feel about him. He loves Elizabeth, why would I try to stop him?" I asked.

"He doesn't." Lillian said in one breath. "What?" I asked.

"Sebastian told me, basically that Ciel loved Elizabeth as family should, nothing more. He told me that Ciel fears Elizabeth will not have the life she deserves because he can not love her the way a husband should. Sebastian has also told me, that Ciel started to really try and give into Elizabeth when he started having dreams. Dreams very simliar to yours. Alina, he feels the same for you as you do for him!" Lillian said. I stared at her incredously. I was being told, that Ciel loved me, just as I loved him.

"Elizabeth would be heartbroken, if she ever found out." I said in one last week attempt. "Not when she finds the one she is supposed to belong to. You don't think she will find out one way or another? Rumors get spread around. You two can't even be in a crowded room without trying to sneak glances at each other." Lillian said, getting lighter in her tone. I knew she was just trying to be sympathetic.

"She will either hear of it, or see it with her own eyes. She may be a bit annoying at times, but she is a very intelligent girl. Ciel is right, she deserves someone who loves her wholely and in the right way. She may be upset at first, but you know just as well as I do, that she would understand. She thinks she loves Ciel, but thats only because thats all she's ever known. If she were to meet her soulmate, she would be having this same problem. Trying to follow her heart without hurting others." Lillian said.

I turned away from her. I knew this argument was over, and I knew full well who the winner was. It was Lillian. She knew it too. "Come now, lets get you to bed. I am sorry Alina if I had upset you. You know I care for you and my love for you only allows me to want whats best for you. That means I want you to be as happy as you can be. I haven't seen you smile as you do when your around Ciel in so long." Lillian said hugging me. I hugged her back, holding on to her tighlty.

"I love you too. You have to understand why, atleast right now in my life I can't pursue anyone. Besides, I couldn't put Ciel in that kind of danger." I said. Lillian laughed a little as I layed down. She pulled the covers over my head.

"The only real danger he would have to look out for is your temper. Goodnight Alina."

"Good night Lillian."

**Ok I will put the rough translation down here. Keep in mind I am using three different translators. Two for language, one for crylicc.**

***Yes, and they won't be nice words. They will be Russian though**.


	16. Some answers for a reviewer

**Ok, so this isn't a new chapter, but just meerly a place that I am going to adress a few things. First off, thank you Paxloria!**

**If there is any other questions you guys have, please tell me. It will help me in the long run, so the next time I write a story, I hopefully will keep those key elements in mind.**

* * *

><p>So here they go:<p>

1)A coversation between the Alios and Ciel with their butlers...  
>-I am actually ashamed to say I never even gave that a thought. I can understand now why it is important though, and I will get to work on that. I am already having ideas blossoming in my head! So I will adress those questions concerning them in that chapter.<p>

2)Alina going to get a clue and realize that the people responsible for her families deaths are likely the same one that killed Ciels family  
>-I sadly can not think of a way to adress this one. I do have a plan about that, and yes, they will eventually find out who it was, and I don't know if I should tell you if they are the same person...it ruins the suspens :3 PM me if you really want to know now and I will tell you.<p>

3)Will Ciel reveal the truth about the Queen and Ash/Angela to Alina  
>-When the discussion with Alios and Ciel comes up they will talk about that situation in more detail, and I think I will make Alina easedrop. She is quite nosy so she will defiiently have to ask who they are. So I guess I will have to make Ciel tell her. It's not like he could let Alina down.<p>

4)Will He hell her that before the year is over He will either be dead or a demon and thus there is no chance at all of him marrying Alina's best friend Elizabeth?  
>-I won't give a big spoiler but more of a hint. Ciel doesn't know how his future will be. I mean what would happen if they found something that automatically broke the terms of his contract,or something?*hint*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So if you have anymore questions, anybody, pleasePLEASEplease do not be afraid to ask. I am glad that I have had another reader I didn't know about!<strong>

**It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside:)**


	17. Thinking of the past

**Ok, so in this chapter there will be a flashback to a converstaion, and it might get a little confusing because I will also be showing a part in Alina's POV in the flashback. Just please bear with me.**

**(This chapter starts as Ciel shows Lillian the body of the assassin.)**

**Ciel's POV**

* * *

><p>"We shall be leaving very early in the morning young master. I think rest would be best, even though the view tonight is lovely." Sebastian said from beside the bed, standing with my nightclothes. I sighed from the window seat, looking out of the window. "I suppose you are right." I said. "This place that we are going to, what is the travel like? Shall we change our names?" I asked letting Sebastian unbutton my shirt.<p>

"Well, it is one day of travel. We shall get there by train. As for your name, you shall go by your real name." Sebastian replied. I stood there thinking while Sebastian now buttoned up my night shirt. I got into the huge bed and took the covers around me. Sebastian walked towards the door.

"Good night, young master." Sebastian said. I nodded to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so instead I replayed today's events in my head, and thought about them.

_(Flashback)_

_"Lillian. May I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked solemlny. I sat down in my chair, when she nodded yes. I inwardly sighed to myself. I walked out of the room, and I knew that she was following me. I silently walked outside of the manor, with Lillian right behind me. As soon as we were both outside and the doors were closed I looked around to see if anyone else was out here. I saw that the coast was clear._

_"Sir Ciel, what is the meaning of this?" Lillian asked. I turned toward her, trying to determine how much I should tell her at this exact moment. "I need to show you something. It's in the forest heading from the horse stable. Lillian looked at me with a wierd look on my face, but I knew she understood this was something important. Suddenly I made my way to the direction of the opening of the forest. I wasn't about to bother with getting a horse ready, and I knew she didn't need a horse. She caught up quickly, as only could be expected of a demon, and she walked by my side. I walked and walked towards my goal. It was then that I didn't see what I was looking for, but I smelt it._

_"Ugh... what is that smell? It smells like something died." Lillian said looking around. "Not something... someone." I said quietly. I knew she heard me either eay. We were standing behind a huge bush. I went around and she followed. Once we got around the leafy bush, the body was in plain sight. Decomposition had already started, and bugs and weather and sped up the process._

_"Who is that?" Lillian asked staring at the body with a look of curiosity came upon her face._  
><em>"Alina came riding out here. I don't know why, but something told me to follow her. As I was trying to find her, I heard a gun shot. I ran in the direction, and shot him. He was going after Alina. Something tells me it was a planned murder. Not just a random guy with a gun trying to kill whoever happens to pass by." I explained to her. She took a long look at me, then slowly turned towards the body. She walked over to the body and began looking through the man's pockets, when she pulled out a letter.<em>

_"There is no identification." Lillian said, as she opened the letter. She read it with a grave look on her face. The further into the letter she got, the more anger entered her face. I didn't know what was on the letter, but it couldn't have been something good. Suddenly she closed the letter up and sighed to herself. She stood up and took a long look of disgust a the dead man._

_"So you saved her. Thank you Ciel." Lillian said grasping me in a hug._

_"It was nothing. I just did what I knew was right. May I ask though, what was on the letter that could make you so mad." I asked. If anything I bet it was a letter explaning the man's target. Directions to the manors lot or something._

_"Oh, it's nothing that you need to worry about. If Sebastian think's that you should read it then so be it. I would rather you and Alina both, not know what it says. Atleast for now." Lillian said. I nodded my head, as I understood. We started walking back towards the manor in silence._

_"Are you ok?" I asked Lillian. She nodded yes, and smiled a little to herself. "Lillian, if I may, can I ask you a question." Lillian suddenly stopped in her tracks and look at me._  
><em>"It would seem that Alina would be safest with you. So why did you make her stay behind?" I asked. Lillian sighed and looked away. She stood there for a minute or so then turned her attention back to me.<em>

_"I figured that it wouldn't be smart bringing Alina into a territory that I was unfamiliar with. I thought that since we are always together, if anyone was after her, they would automatically follow me. It would seem though, that someone is paying alot of attention to the moves we make. I am just gratefull you were here to protect her." Lillian said._

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, looking around in the darkness. I sighed to myself, unable to comprehend where my life was going. With this new villian. I found it odd that while investagating a new crime scene, one of us would be in danger. As if the cases were linked. That possibilty never occured to me until just now. I would have to confront Lillian again tommorow. Since Alina was in danger, I wonder where that put Alois and myself.<p>

Alois. That was another problem I had. I was fully aware that I had to watch out for him and his servants, regardless of what he said. It was then that I thought back to the day that Elizabeth left.. when Alois, Claude, Sebastain and I had a free moment, and we all talked about the past, and the potential future.

* * *

><p><em>"Isn't it wierd now? To be working together?" Alois asked from his chair near the fireplace. I walked over to the windows and stood, my arms crossed, not answering. I looked out the window, watching the weather for a minute.<em>  
><em>"What are we now? Enemies? I have no purpose to want you. So why can't we be allies?" Alois asked. I sighed, then slowly turned around, though I still didn't look him in the eye.<em>

_"Why do you have no reason to hunt me now, and what was your purpose then?" I asked solemnly._  
><em>"I thouht it was your butler who had killed my brother. Now that I know the truth, I have no reason to want to hurt Sebastian. Though, if you wanted to join me, I wouldn't object." Alois said from his chair.<em>

_"I now know that Hanna only killed Luca because of a contract. Luca as a child, just didn't understand me, when I told him I wanted everyone dead. Hanna along with her three demon helpers, are at me home with Luca. I get to keep him out of harm's way this time. I finally get to live my life happily." Alois said smiling a creepy smile._

_"I thought that you were forced into slavery for the 'real' Trancy, though as an effect of you being alone. How did you still end up as a Trancy then?" I asked. I had never thought about what happened to Alois in his secound round of life. Now that I was getting clues, I only was forming more questions. It seems as if that is how it will always be. Just as you attain more answer, new questions begin to form._

_"Luca still made the contract with Hanna. I made sure to let him know I wanted him alive. So Hanna still killed everyone in the village. She got their souls as payment. Luca ran away, ashamed because he thought I wanted him to be gone. I was then captured as I tried to find him. I found Hanna and knew that somehow, she still had love, for me and Luca. So I ordered her to find Luca, but only to bring him to me after that old pervert died. So I still have the title, and my brother." Alois said. I never thought about his story, or if Luca was alive. I never assumed the possibility that my re-do on life had affected others as well._

_"This may be your secound chance at life, for now. I feel though, as if I owe you for screwing up the first time. If you hadn't, I would have been lost... I must admit, being reconnceted with Luca in the afterlife was pleasant, but living is so much more fun." Alois said._

_"Still I wonder, how you remeber of the past. Why does Elizabeth not, or any of my other servants." I asked._

_"If I may, I have the question for that." Claude said speaking up for about the first time since we have been here. I nodded my head, waiting for him to go on._

_"I am sure you noticed the grim reaper had also remebered meeting you. Those of us who are plunged into the underworld have no reason for memories to be erased. We don't remeber, we simply know what has happened. So that is why we all know. Alois knows, because he was affected directly, seeing as he had died because of meeting you. Regardless he would have died, yes, but the way he died was in part of meeting you. Those who don't know, such as Lillian and lady Alina, don't know because they simply didn't know you in your first life." Claude explained. I took it all in, realising that it all made sense._

_"Oh. So Luca is once again alive, and Hanna along with the triplets are still under your control." I said. I don't know what made me notice but all of a sudden I saw Sebastian's head snap towards the door. I payed him no mind and went on with the discussion._

* * *

><p><em>(So Alina is dreaming... [Flashback- Alina's Pov])<em>

_"Oh. So Luca is once again alive, and Hanna along with the triplets are still under your control." I heard a voice, likely Ciel's say. I just so happened to walk past the library when I heard voices. Since I had a problem with being nosy, I just had to listen to what they were saying._

_"Yes. So I have no reason to keep pursuing." I heard a different voice say, Alois by the sound of it._

_"So that was one change brought on by my secound chance. Atleast now I don't have to worry about Ashe or Angela. Atleast according to William." Ciel said. Who where these people. Luca, Hanna, some tripelts, and this Ashe and Angela._

_"Excuse me my Lord." I heard Sebastian say. I quickly backed up, to run away before Sebastian made it to the door way, but he came out of the room even before I could even turn, Sebastian was right infront of me._

_"Did you need something lady Alina?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh, no. Nothing at all." I said with a smile. I slowly turned away and started to walk away. I would get my answers when I needed them. I wasn't about to ask Sebastian though, I would be lucky if he didn't tell Lillian about this incident. She would be horrified if she knew I was practicing my old habit of listening to others conversations._

_Then, I woke up. "Well that was odd. I wonder why I started dreamning about that." I said to myself. It seemed so long ago, and yet it wasn't even a week ago. I looked up at the drawn curtains. I knew I had only a few more hours of rest, so I went back to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is short, and I promise the next chapter will by MUCH longer. I am just doing a little research for something and then the next chapter will be up and viewable:)<strong>


	18. Early morning train rides

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..._

"Haha, do it again!" I heard him screech, as we all ran. There were eight people here, and I could identify myself and my parents. The others I had no clue. I felt as if this dream was really a long distant memory, a memory that I had tried to forgotten to ease the pain of losing my parents.

I, along with two other children were running around and playing. It was around my mother, and two other women. My father was sitting down with another man. They all seemed so dignifed and noble, yet at the same time completely relaxed, as if they hadn't a care or worry in the world. As if they weren't going to be murdered young...

My dream suddenly changed, with my mother crying, holding a picture in a carriage. I was in her arms, and I looked over. The picture was of both of my parents, and two other adults. My mother was sitting in a chair, holding what I guess was me as a baby. Next to her in another chair was one of the women from the previous part of my dream. Next to this women, sitting, was a little boy. That boy was one of the children I had been running and playing with. Standing in the picture behind my mother was my father, and the man he had been talking to was standing behind the other women.

"Please dear, it will be alright." I heard my father say in a soothing voice. Oh how I missed her voice and his. They way they sounded, like a melody. Their beautiful angelic voice that I would never hear again. I looked back at my mother, and saw her looking out the window. She was beautiful, having pale skin that sparkled like a beauitful jewel. Hey eyes where a shade of green, an emerald green. She had long curly dark brown hair, my hair.

My father had my eyes, with hair as black as midnight. Their looks, their voices, and their love. Everything about them was beautiful. Suddenly I heard singing, a scary voice, a womens voice.

_'London bridge is falling down... my fair lady.'_

Suddenly I was standing infront of a burning mansion. My mansion, and I knew what I would see what I went through the front door. My parents burning alive. This part I knew was a memory. I remeber running to the door, and before I can scream in terror at what I am seeing, Lillian scooped me up in her arms, and carried me off.

"Alina! Wake up!" I heard Lillian say. Suddenly I woke up, a reminder that it was all just a dream. Just a horrible dream. "It's time to get ready to travel. Your bags are already packed." Lillian said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around. I knew it was all over, and just as she had been then, Lillian was here to protect me.

"Here." Lillian said, helping me off the bed. I walked with her to my armoire`, and she picked out a traveling dress for me. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark.

"Lillian, what time is it?" I asked groggily. "5:00. " Lillian said. I groaned, and stretched after I was finished geting dressed. "Come now, we need to leave." Lillian siad. We both walked downstairs, where Claude, Alois, Sebastian, and Ciel were already. Sebastian and Claude were securing the bags on a secound carriage. Alois and Ciel were leaning against the first carriage, when suddenly they looked up at Lillian and I.

"Good morning Lillian. Good morning Alina." Ciel said. I nodded to him, and shivered in the cold.

"There! Now, Lady Alina, you and Lillian shall ride in this carriage, which Claude will steer. I shall steer the first for Sir Alois and my young master." Sebastian said bowing.

"Fine, fine." I muttered walking towards the second carriage, while Claude was assuming his position as driver. Lillian opened the door for me, and without even looking I just sat down inside. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head on my hand while perching my elbow on the arm rest. I felt Lillian sit next to me, and I heard the door slam, followed by the sound of horse hooves. I felt the motion of the carriage as we set off for a train station to take us to Gringotts.

"She's not a morning person is she?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly looked up, to see who it was.

"Grell? What are you doing here? Honestly it's too early for this." I complained. "No she's not." Lillian answered him, completely ignoring me.

"Lillian, why is he here?" I asked. "You told him he could help. I figured maybe he could be of some service, looking around town while we are at the ball. Maybe even help you to, um, seduce the lord Ambrose." Lillian said.

"Yes. When I heard you had to play the part of a young girl looking for attention from the lad, I knew you would need help. I also knew this would be my chance to see Sebastian. So naturally, here I am darling." Grell said. I sighed. This would be a long ride.

"So I figured maybe now we should start working. First off, you need to change your attitude." Grell said, from his seat across from mine. "I don't have an attitude!" I snapped. "Mhmm, yeah, well while right now you may be an image of sunshine. Your normal attitude is what I was talking about. You always seemed so closed off, like you don't want to talk to people. You have to lower your whole 'I'm strong enough to take care of myself' act." Grell explained.

"It's not an act. I don't need anyone. Lillian is all I need." I said. Grell sighed and shook his head.

"I should have known you would be stubborn. Boys, like this Ambrose, like girls to play as if they need someone. They liked to feel as if you depened on them. It gives them a sense of... how should I put it. Power over you. Your whole personality will scare him away, and make him feel as if he would have no control over you. He is just looking for a cheap little thrill, not a strong dignified girl." Grell said. "So I have to act cheap?" I sneered. "Ah, there's the joking Alina. I knew you would come out eventually. I know it will be hard, playing for some pig like that. If he was a real man like Sebastian though..." Grell started.

"Woah, stop right there Grell. Ok, so act weak and defenless, act like I just want a good time or whatever. Thats it?" I asked. "Afraid not, Alina." Lillian said, finally speaking up. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You will have to be super flirty. You have to act intrested, but I can already tell you, he wants the competitve edge. If you flirt with others, then he will feel as if he has to win you, just to prove he is better then the others." Grell said. I sighed.

"What if there aren't very many other boys there? For all we know, they will all either be way to young, or way too old." I asked.

"Even if there aren't, you don't have to worry about the jealousy, he will already be. Grell's just saying thats a strong point." Lillian said, while looking out the window.

"Why will he already be jealous?" I asked couriously. "Don't worry about it anymore. Just catch up on you sleep Alina."Lillian said from beside me. I knew that must be the part Alois was warning me about. There was nothing I could do for the time being, so I just shrugged it off, and closed my eyes. It was meerly seconds before I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Alina were here! Oh, thank you Bassy." I heard Grell say. "Hmm?" I mumbled slightly turning my head. "Alina, we need to get on the train." I heard another voice say. I looked up into Lillian's eyes, and nodded my head. "Here sir, is our carriages." Sebastian was telling someone. He was telling Sebastian what to do with them, but I didn't pay attention. I was now awake, and I grabbed one of my bags, and made my way into the train. "This way Alina." Lillian said. I followed her down the cars, into one with 'rooms'.<p>

"This one." Lillian nodded to. I walked in and placed my bags in the uperhand compartments. As soon as I had the bags put away I sat down and looked out the window. Lillian left as soon as my two other bags were put away.  
>After that I sat alone in silence. We had a couple of minutes before the train started to leave, so I wanted to rest for a bit. I looked into the sky to find the sun had started to come up. The sky was painted in brilliant colours of blue and purple, with a dash of pinks, and oranges. It was simply breath-taking.<p>

"Loevly isn't it." I heard someone say from the door. I looked up and saw Ciel also looking out the window. I nodded my head, and then the train whistle blew. "Watch out you filfthy nobody!" I heard Alois screech at someone. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. I felt stiff from the lack of sleep and all the travel. "Ugh, can you believe the nerve of some people? Think they can do what ever they want!" Alois complained walking up to the frame of the door. Claude walked around him, probably to go put up the rest of Alois stuff.

"Yes imagine. Spoiled little kids." I said looking pointedly at Alois. Alois opened his mouth as if to say something then turned his head, looking from the way he just came. "Your lucky I can't say anything." Alois said before walking after Claude. Shortly after Alois went out of out sight, Lillian came, with her arm wrapped around Sebastian's. "If you two don't mind we are going to our compartment. Is there anything you two need?" Lillian asked. We both shook our heads no, and then they also left.

"Well, I don't know how they managed, but Alois's and Claude's compartment is in a different car, along with Grells. They both have a room in the next car over also. Mine is right here, if you need anything." Ciel said, pointing to the room on the right of the one exaclty side-by-side to mine. "Thanks." I said. He smilied, and then looked away. I looked down at my feet. The awkard feeling was everywhere. This was the first time we had to talk, ever since the couch incident. "Well there's no way I will be able to go back to sleep. Your welcome to join me." I said nodding to the couch infront of mine. He nodded and sat down directly across from me.

"So, how long untill we get there?" I asked, as we both looked out the window, watching the hills of the countryside roll by. "Five hours I think. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less." Ciel said. "So we have a good while on the train." I sighed.

"So, do you have ideas on this ivestigation, on the criminal?" Ciel asked. I thought long and hard about it. "Honestly I have no clue. We know it can't be anyone from Versia. If the killer was from there, from such a small community, there would defiently be more evidence and clues." I said. "So the killer has to be from Gringotts." Ciel said quietly. If I was a regular human, I would have heard his voice, but not what he said. Thanks to my above-average sense, I heard him perfectly.

"Not necessarily..." I said. I looked from the window to him, seeing he had a questioning look on his face. "What if it is someone who doesn't live there. Someone who is hiding in the shadows until night." I said. Ciel looked and thought about it.

"It would also help to know how they died. Which is why we need the records." I mentioned. I shuddered thinking of what I had to do, for us to be able to attain these records.

"I actually never thought about that. It being someone who doesn't live there." Ciel said, still having his eyes planted outside the window. "How do you think of things like that? I would have never come up with that idea!" Ciel said.

"After my parents died, I kind of went a little crazy. I read tons of crime records, trying to see if I could find any patterns in certain crimes, how criminals carried out the crimes. I was obssessed with it all. So seeing crimes like this from all sorts of side is easy for me." I said, looking out the window also.

"Why?" Ciel asked. I sighed. "I wanted to be able to find them. Who ever killed my parents. I wanted to try and figure out who had killed them, and I hoped to lure them to me, so I could kill them." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ciel turn his head.

"What about now? You don't seem to worried about it." Ciel asked. I laughed a little, in spite of myself. "I figured, revenge won't bring them back. After reading all those crime records, I realised how precise life is. I figured I never knew when my last day would be, so why spend the rest of it in misery? My parents would not have wanted it. Not to say, if the killer had come to me now I wouldn't take the chance. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." I said looking at Ciel.

"You want to avenge your parents death, but honestly what good will it do?" I asked him. He seemed to think a little on it. I sighed and looked down. I wasn't used to sharing this much with someone, but of course Ciel brought it out of me.

"When my parents first died, I though I lost everything. The need and will to smile, laugh, or even just have a good time. I thought I lost my family, and the ability to love others. The truth was, I still had all of those things. I was the one burying them down, and covering them up with hatered. As soon as I accepted my parents fate, I started to enjoy life again. I started to smile and laugh. I realised I still had Lillian, who was family, and when I met Elizabeth she became like a sister to me. With time, I even was able to love again." I sighed.

"I don't know. I just feel like, they ruined my life. If it wasn't for them, I would have my parents. Alina no child, no person, should ever have to go what we have been through." Ciel said, his voice rising in anger.

"Which shows how strong we are." I said calmy. He looked at me with a questioning look, and I could tell he was trying to calm down. "In this world, if you are powerful, you run the risk of being brought down in any means. That's all most people are concerned about now. Wealth, and power. With one comes the other. My parents were very powerful, as were yours. They unfortunalty were brought down. You have to let that strengthen you. If you let it weigh you down with hate and anger, then they died in vain. The way they raised you, and cared for you was all in vain. If you can let go of the hate and anger, then you have shown not only have powerful you are, but how powerful your parents made you." I said completly facing him. I could tell he was hanging on to every word.

"If only I had known that earlier." Ciel sighed.

"I once knew two sisters. One younger and the other older. Their parents died. The younger one went about hating everybody and was always negative. The older was always kind, and tried to find the best in everything. The younger sister shot herself." I said, reclaiming the memory of two orphans I met a long time ago. "What happened to the older sister?" Ciel asked.

"She got married. She had a daughter, which had the first name of her sister, and the middle name of her mother. She then got prenant again and had a boy named after her father. You want to know the most ironic part." I asked. Ciel nodded his head. "Her husbad, the father of her kids, was the nephew of the one who shot her parents." I said. Ciel's eyes went big, as he thought about it.

"I guess it would help more though, if I knew why my parents were killed. What purpose did it serve?" Ciel said. "I wonder the same thing. I often had no clue, until I met you." I said. Ciel looked at me with a wierd look on his face. "Until you met me?" Ciel asked.

"They were killed the same way, they both workd for the same person, and they only died a week apart. I have no doubt in my mind our parents were probably not only killed by the same person, but also for their links to the underworld. If that is the case, Trancy was on his way to death, it would have been a waste of resources to even try and kill him." I said calmy. "Which is why I let go of the pain and hatered. I highly doubt if someone wanted both of my parents dead, that they don't care if I live or die. I am very aware that at any moment, I could be killed. I have nearly escaped it several times, one of the times I only lived thanks to you." I calmy said.


	19. Can't look back

_"They were killed the same way, they both workd for the same perosn, and they only died a week apart. I have no doubt in my mind ou tparents were probably not only killed by the same person, but also for their links to the underworld. If that is the case, Trancy was on his way to death, it would have been a waste of resources to even try and kill him." I said calmy. "Which is why I let go of the pain and hatered. I highly doubt if someone wanted both of my parents dead, that they don't care if I live or die. I am very aware that at any moment, I could be killed. I have nearly escaped it several times, one of the times I only lived thanks to you." I calmy said. _

_**(Ciels POV)**_

* * *

><p>I sat there thinking everything we had talked about over. I was now closer to finding out the reason for my parent's death. I always knew it had to do with their work to the queen, but I since I knew Alois's 'father' died from natural causes, there was no reason for their deaths to be linked. Alina made sense of that though. If someone was good enough to kill our parents, they must have been watching, so they would have known how far off Trancy was. Everyone knew he was a sick old man.<p>

"Well, it's obvious they had many enemies, with their work and everything. Why though, were they killed. Was it a case they were working on, was it just some underworld being that didn't want the queen's workers messing in their afterlives or whatever you want to call it. There are still blanks." I said. We had been on this train for maybe an hour or so. Looking out the window, I could see mountains rolling along, making it clear we were traveling along the country side.

"I don't know. That is something that would be very dangerous to find out. Even Lillian hasn't been able to find an clues as to who the killer could have been. Its true they had many enemies, but according to her, none of them had enough followers or power to carry it out." Alina said from across me, also looking out the window. I sighed.

"Do you remeber when we were in the maze, and we were talking about you and Sebastian?" Alina asked. I looked her curiously, wondering where this was going. "Yes. What about it?" I asked. She brought her gaze over to me, and we stared into each others eyes for a minute. "You said he was your butler, until you find out who killed your parents. What happens after you find out? I mean, what did you offer to him?" Alina asked quietly. Concern and wonder were painted vivdly over her face, so vivdly that I had to look away. I leaned against the window for a mintue before answering her question.

"He gets my soul." I said quietly, but I knew she heard me. "Oh." I heard her say. I knew there was no way to take it back, whats done is done. It made me wonder, what my life would be like if I never found out. I knew that wouldn't happen though. After awhile Sebastian would get restless, and find the killer himself, just for the satisfaction of getting to eat my soul. He craves for it with a deadly dark craving. He is much like a predator, and as much as I hate to admit it, I am his prey.

"Alina, come. It is time for you to eat." I heard a voice say, after I head the sound of the door sliding open. Both Alina and I turned our heads, to see Lillian in the doorway. "Ok." Alina said quietly. She seemed... different. I didn't know wether it was the lack of sleep finally coming over her, or the subject of our talking. "You can join us too, Ciel." Lillian said. "Thank you, but I think I will just go to my room." I said. Lillian nodded, and I watched from the hallway as they both walked off to the restaraunt car. After I could no longer see them I walked into my room, only to find someone there waiting for me.

"Grell! What are you doing here? With Alois as well?" I asked. I had no idea when they came in here, but now I wanted them gone.

"Well... we heard you and Alina talking, and well. We then decided we wanted to come talk to you." Grell said from his seat. Alois was sitting right next to him, leaving the seat across from the empty. I sat down, and waited for him or Alois to continue. "Well. I am here now, what do you want?" I asked irritably. I crossed my arms and looked between the two. Grell started giggling like he was crazy, and soon they were whispering to each other. I raised an eyebrow at the sight before me, but I said nothing. Suddenly, they both stopped and quickly looked up at me. "Well, we just wanted to know how everything was with dear Alina." Grell said in a sly tone.

"Not just with Alina, but with YOU and Alina.." Alios quickly filled in. I looked at both at them for a short while before speaking. "What do you mean?" I asked. They both sighed loudly. "You know. You and Alina." Alios said. I cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to get what he meant. "Honey, you boys can be so stubborn. What we mean is, when are you to going to start, you know, be red-hot companions." Grell said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" I said. "Don't be so daft, Ciel!" Alios said. I started to stammer a response, but Grell beat me to it.

"Everyone knows. I have known her long enough to honestly say, her eye's don't always sparkle.. she's a nice girl, but she tries to stay away from human interaction as much as she can. Suddenly you come along, and all of a sudden she is worried about being social." Grell stated proudly. "Alina and I are friends! Nothing more! I am engaged to Elizabeth!" I said. There was no way I was going to have this sort of disscussion with the likes of Alios and Grell.

"Honey, even commtited men stray. What you and Elizabeth have is mainly for show. If you wanted to, you could drop the engagment. You would then be free to go on with Alina, in any way you please." Grell said in a sing-song voice. I huffed, turning my head. "I am merely friends with Alina. There is no need to drop my engagement. Besides, there's no way I could be with Alina." I said. The last part I mumured to myself, but I knew if Alios didn't Grell surely heard me.

The look he then gave me only proved I was right in my assussming. "Now if you don't mind, I would like some time to myself." I said. They both looked at me, different expressions on their faces, but they left all the same. I sighed once I knew they were gone, and the door was shut. This would be the longest train ride ever.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the ride, the only person I came into contact with, was Sebastian. The train ride, happened to take longer then we expected, so we didn't reach town until about 2:00 in the afternoon. When we reached the platform, we got all of our stuff and ran out to the trainstation, where a man was waiting for us.<p>

"Lord Richard, fancy seeing you here." Lillian said. "Yes, my dear, I wanted the chance to see you and your lovely husband again!" The one who was Lord Richard said. So this was the mayor of Gringotts. He was a tall, stately mad with light brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a top hat and a brown leaisure suit, and behind him was two carriages. After I looked at him and took in my surrondings, it was then that I noticed what he said. _Husband?_

"Ah, yes. My wife and I were just so excited to be able to come back and enjoy Lord Bennet's ball. This is our daughter, Alina." Sebastian said. Alina looked up, and shook Lord Richards hand.

"Oh, yes I do see the resmbelance. She is as beautiful as her mother. She has a bit of you in her also." Lord Richard said smiling. "Ah, Sir Alios, we meet again, and your butler Claude. So this must be Sir Ciel!" Lord Richard said warmly grasping my hand in a rough shake. "Yes, It's a pleasure meeting you Lord Richard." I said when he let go of my hand. "Really, the pleasure is all mine, pleasure in meeting you two and seeing you four again! Well here is your carriages, but I will send for an extra if necessary." Lord Richard said, pointing to the carriages.

"No, it will not be neccessary. Why my wife and I will ride with you, and the children can ride in the other. We have another in our group, but he will ride with them. Claude can drive their carriage." Sebastian said. Suddenly Grell came up to our group. "Oh, so this must be the..eh... fellow." Lord Richard said laying his eye's upon Grell. "Yes, and what an honour it is to meet such a handsome man as yourself." Grell said to Lord Richard. Lord Richard had a wierd expression on his face as he shook Grell's hand and quickly looked back to Sebastian.

"Well, if that is everybody, shall we get going?"

* * *

><p>Alios, Grell, Alina and I sat in the second carriage. I sat next to Grell, who sat across from Alina. Right across from me was Alois. No one said a word until we got to the place which we were staying. It was a quiet little house, probably used for guest that were for Lord Richard and Lord Bennet. We all got out of the carriage and walked in through the front door, catching up with Sebastian, Lillian, and Lord Richard.<p>

"There are Four bedrooms, and upstairs is the servents quarters." Lord Richard said as he stood in the front room. "If that is all I shall leave you to get settled in. If you need anything please just come to me, or even Lord Bennet. I look forward to seeing you all at the ball tonight." Lord Richard said, tipping his hat to all of us before leaving.

"Four bedrooms. How will we settle this." Lillian said, "Alina and I can share a room. If anyone is coming over I will move all of my things to the master bedroom. Since we are supposed to be married, it wouldn't make sense for me to be sharing a room with her."

"Yes. So that leaves three bedrooms and the servants quarters." Sebastain said thoughtfully.

"You and I shall share a room. That leaves two more bedrooms. One for Grell and one for Alois and Claude to share. Unless of course Sebastian, you want to share a room with Grell." I said, laughing a little to myself. "No master, if you really don't mind I will room with you." Sebastian said, looking at an estatic Grell. After Sebastian shot down the idea of him and Grell sharing a room, Grell looked as if someone had insulted him.

"Okay then. Everybody claim a room." We all had taken a room, and luckily in all of the rooms there was a huge sofa with thick cushions. Sebastian took the couch and I took the bed. "Sebastian do demons even have to sleep?" I asked. I never gave much thought to it, but it really didn't make sense. "Not really young master, but it is a luxury." Sebastian said. I nodded to myself.

"So the ball is tonight?" I asked. "Yes, young master. It is about 4:00 right now so we should get start getting you ready as soon as we are done putting your things away. Lillian has all the suits and dresses." Sebastian said, taking some of my shirts and putting them away. "So the story is you two are married and Alina is your daughter. When do Alois, Grell, and I fit?" I asked.

"Ah, we will talk more about it later." Sebastian said. I figured that meant it wasn't really important so I just let it go. I walked over to the window and looked outside. I saw some buildings, they looked like little cottages but they were really just small buisnesses. The sky was a light blue with clouds dotting the view. I don't know how long I watched the clouds roll by, but suddenly Sebastian was done putting away our things. "Young master, shall I go fetch you suit?" Sebastian asked, bowing. "Sure." I said lazily. After he left the room I sighed. I hated going to balls, nothing good ever came out of it. Suddenly a voice in my head said '_Not all the time... not when you met Alina.'_

I rolled my eyes. Even I was giving myself greif over her. Suddenly the door opened and in came Sebastian with my suit.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Alina's POV)<span>_

"Okay Alina time to get you ready." Lillian said. I rolled my eyes, standing up from the bed and walking over to where she was standing. "Here we are. I figured you should look your best tonight." Lillian said holding up a dress. I thought back to the day Elizabeth and I were in the shop, and I bought that beautiful blue dress. "That one. Okay then." I said. She got me into the dress and we had my shoes on. She quickly did my hair into an itrictae design. It was half-up and the reats was curled. I had all my hair swept to the side. "You look lovely. There is something missing though. Close your eyes." Lillian said holding on to my shoulders. Without saying a word, I did as she said and closed my eyes.

I felt something touch me, a neckalce it felt like. "There, open your eyes." I heard Lillian say. I felt her hold on to my shoulders once more and slowly I opened my eyes. My eyes were instantly drawn to the necklace around my neck. The same necklace I saw in the store that day. "Lillian... how?" I asked breathlessly. It was simply beautiful, still a gorgeous blue on a splendid silver chain.

"When you were trying on the dresses. I knew you liked it. Wether or not it was because it reminded you of 'his' eyes is your business, but when I saw how your eye's lit up when you looked at it, I just knew I had to get it for you." Lillian said. I quickly remebered that day in the shop when I first saw this jewel. The first thing I could compare it to was Ciel's blue eyes. This gem was a blue that was just a deep and clear. I loved it.

"Thank you Lillian." I said turning around and hugging her. "You are welcome, Alina. My how you have grown up." Lillian said, drawing back with a tear fresh in her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Lets get you out into the carriage." Lillian said. We both walked out in the hall. By custom the males and femals has different carriages, but Grell would ride with us. He was already sitting down in a red flashy suit when I got in there. "Darling you look goregous!" Grell said. "Thank you... You look stunning yourself Grell." I said in reply laughingly. "This old thing... honey I have had it forever!" Grell said laughing. Lillian had left us. and we both sat there in silence. Suddenly I heard everyboody come out of the house, and I felt movement as someone climbed into the drivers seat. Lillian was suddenly sitting next to me, and we felt the carriage tug, as we started our journey to the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>I have alot to explain.<strong>

**1st- I know this chapter is really short and I am sorry! I will try my best to put more effort into my next chapter.**

**2nd- I haven't updated in a while, and that is because since last thrusday I was at my dads, and I don't bring my computer to my dad's. This weekend is my mom's, and they rotate every weekend, so every other weekend you won't have an update unless for some reason I don't go to my dads. **

**That is all.**


	20. A night to forget

"WE'ER HERE!" Grell said exicitedly. "Yay..." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I looked out the carriage window, and saw a majestic building. A grand mansion, colored white with a splendid well kept yard, complete with a huge fountain encased with short rose hedges and benches.

"This place is really nice!" I said in awe. The place was really breath-taking, every little glimpse you had of the place made you stop in wonder. "This is the building they use for politics and social occasions. They keep it up for the constant use, and it is the town's pride. Many people come here just to see this building." Lillian said from beside me. Suddenly the carriage door swung open and Grell got out first.

"Lillian." Sebastian said, holding his hand out for Lillian to grab. She didn't need it but as her 'human husband' it would be considered rude if people saw that he would not help his wife out of the carriage. "Alina." Sebastian said, ready for me to come out into the fresh air. I took his hand, carefully stepping out of the carriage, and yet I still somehow managed to slip and almost fall flat on my face. Sebastian caught me just in time and helped me starighten up. "Thank you Sebastain." I whispered to him.

"It was nothing. I am simply one hell of a father." Sebastian said slyly. I laughed and looked over at everyone else. "So are we going to go in?" Alois said impatiently. "Yes. Alina, as our daughter you stand between Sebastian and I. Ciel you stand on my side, and Alois you go stand next to Sebastian with Claude walking behind you."Lillian said puting us in our place. "What about Grell?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about me. I will be coming later, but for now I am going to use the privacy to sneak around and scope out the layouts of the places we need entrance to. You just worry about catching Ambrose's attention!" Grell said winking at me. I nodded slowly, not looking forward to my task.  
>"Ok, good. Now for relations. Alina you already know you are the daughter of Sebastian and I." Lillian said. We started walking up the steps. We were just about to enter when Sebastian finished her explantion. "Alois is your cousin, while Ciel is playing your beau." Sebatsian said. There was no time for further explantion because suddenly they thrust us into the building, into the gazing sights of everyone.<p>

I suddenly knew what Alois meant when he said I had another role to play that I wasn't being told about, and what Grell meant when he said I already had someone to spark jealousy among Ambrose. Lillian was enjoying the irony in our little skit, I was sure of it. I knew her smile wasn't just purely fakeness.

"There is the lovely family. Ah, Lillin looking as lovely as ever." Lord Richard said coming up to us. Next to him was another man, a man with a cold blue stare. His eyes weren't a deep loevly blue like Ciels, they were an icy light cold blue. He had hair so blonde it looked almost silver. Next to him was a younger boy, with sandy hair, and eyes even colder then the man's. This must be Lord Bennet and Ambrose.

"So this is the beautiful Lillian and her handsome husband, Sebastian! Oh, thank you for coming to my ball! I hope it pleases you. This is my son Ambrose!" Lord Bennet said pushing his son forward. I looked at his son, who was already staring at me with a look of pure hunger in his eyes. I smiled a little then turned away. There had been no speaking and already I hated him with a passion. Alois had nothing on him. If nothing, he made Alois look like a saint.

As much as I hate to admit it, Alois was just an annoying spolied brat. Ambrose was evil. He had hatred and lust spilt all over his face like an open book.

"This lovely jewel must be your daughter, Alina. She has your eyes, but in every other way she looks like her mother." Lord Bennet said to Sebastian. "Yes this is our daughter Alina, and this is her cousin Alois." Sebastian said, waving his hand in Alois direction.  
>Both Alois and I bowed our heads in respect. "So who is this fine fellow?" Lord Bennet said gesturing to Ciel. "This is Alina's fiance`, Ciel." Lillian said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. As soon as she began to speak I watched Ambrose's reaction. When he heard our 'relationship' his eyes went into small slits, and he looked as if he was sizing Ciel up.<p>

"Ah, well let me say if she turns out to look like her mother you are a lucky chap. Well, I must go speak with other guest, but please enjoy yourselves. If you need anything at all, don't be shy, just come to me or my son Ambrose." Lord Bennet said happily. "Yes, anything at all." Ambrose said smiling at me. I returned his smile, but quickly turned my head as soon as they turned away.

"That wasn't so bad." Lillian said turning to face me. "Yeah, the best moment of my life." I said. She rolled her eye's at me. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't just go right up to him, right?" I asked. "No, we make him approach you. Show you off a bit, just send him glances now and then, make him think you are intrested." Lillian said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The ball has now officialy begun! Let the dancing commence!" Lord Richard said from a platform. Soon everybody starting clapping, and some where a band stated playing lively music.

"Ah, and what better way to catch his attention then to dance?" Lillian said. "We just got here!" I exclaimed. "Yes, well, Sebastian and I will go dance since thats what noble adutls are supposed to do. I will come for you when we are done." Lillian said pulling Sebastian away.

It was just Ciel, Alois and I left. "So what now?" I asked. "We mingle of course. I guess as your older cousin I will have to show you around. Come with us Ciel!" Alois said, tugging on my arm and dragging me into a crowd of kids around our age.  
>"Ambrose is just so cute!" One girl exclaimed. Suddenly about four girls turned and started at the boy, who was standing and talking with a group of men and his father.<p>

"He's not the only available one here!" Alois exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes at him, but suddenly a girl was on his side showing off a smile. "What's your name? I'm Harmony." The girl said. "What a lovely name, just as lovely as your looks. I am Alois." Alois said letting go of my arm and completely turning his attention to Harmony. Next to me I head Ciel scoff as the girl swooned over Alois.

I cleared my throught, and Alois turned around. "Oh, and this is my cousin Alina." Alois said pushing me forward. When the girl heard I was family she instantly smiled wider. "Hello Alina." Harmony said.

"Hello." I replied. Alois then realised he left Ciel out. "This is Ciel, my cousin's fiance`. Dont they just look perfect together!" Alois exclaimed pushing Ciel into me. I sent Alois a death glare, but that didn't stop Harmony. "Yes, you two do." Harmony said. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Yes they are madly in love! Enough about these two lovebirds though, whats your story." Alois said leaning on me, causing me to almost fall and for Ciel to have to practically hold me. I looked up and saw Ciel was looking at me. I felt my breath stop and suddenly it was like that time on the couch. Then the sound of clapping caught out attention and I stood up straight.

We all looked out on the dance floor and saw that the dance was over. "Well it's tradtion for all the dance's after the first to be reserved for family until you run out of family members, so I must leave. Good bye." Harmony said. We all said good bye but just before hse walked away she whispered something in Alois's ear and ran off giggling.

"Well atleast one of you is enjoying yourselves." I heard Lillian say from behind us. We all turned to look at Sebastian and Lillian who were in return staring at us.

"Family dances now. You have to dance with Sebastian and then Alois." Lillian said to me. I looked at Sebastian's tall form then back to Lillian. "I think Sebastian's a little tall for me, don't you think?" I asked skeptically. Lillian rolled here eyes playfully at me and lightlly pushed me off into the direction of the dance floor. Suddenly I felt Sebastian leading me, and we found a clear spot.

"Lillian told me to make sure you dance where Ambrose can see you. Apparently you are a lovely dancer."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(Ciels POV)<span>**_

"When they are done, they you must dance with her Alois." Lillian said. Alois nodded his head slowly looking around, no doubt for other girls to talk to. "Smile Ciel, you are supposed to be having fun!" Lillian said nudging me on my shoulder. "He upset because I embarrassed him and Alina." Alois said in a singsong voice.

"Please, I am not. I have better things to do then to let you bother me with your childish jokes." I said to Alois. I looked over at Lillian and the look in here eyes showed me that she didn't belive me for one bit. I shut my mouth and looked over where Sebastian and Alina were about to start dancing. The music started ooff in a light merry tone, and then everyone was dancing.

I knew Sebastian could dance- but Alina dancing was somehow even better. It seemed as if she wasn't even touching the floor but was instead floating, and she moved with soft delicate movement. Just watching her I felt my face turn hot, and all the emotions I had ever felt towards her just leaked out. I felt captivated to keep watching, like I couldn't look away. Then again, tonight I was handed on a silver platter the perfect excuse to be able to let all of my feelings out. I didn't know who's idea it was for me to play this part, but who ever thought of it was now my favorite person. I could hold her as much as I wanted, if I wanted to stand there just wrapped up and lsot on her presence I could be.

I didn't have to worry about hurting Elizabeth, I didn't have to worry about Alina feeling the same way, I just had to worry about playing a convincing role. A role I would take seriosuly. I continued watching in amazemnt as Alina glided along the floor. Then my eye's settled just past her and I saw someone else watching her. Someone who right now I hated with a passion. Ambrose was watching her hungrily and from the look in his eyes he wasn't having thought's about her that many would deem proper.

I suddennly felt a surge of jealousy inside me and I felt as if I could kill him. I was so angry I actually wish I had my gun on me. I felt my anger overwhelm me, till I felt some one's eyes on me and I looked up at Alina. She was looking at me with a worried expression, but she was quickly turned around with the rythm of the dance. Watching her I suddenly felt at ease and contempt again. I wouldn't let Ambrose ge tthe better of me. It's not like he was really going to have Alina as his. Even if I wasn't, I was happy with knowing neither was he.

After a while, the music slowed and the dancers stopped. Alois rushed to Alina to take Sebastian's place, and Sebastian was standing right next to Lillian. "Do you think it is working so far?" Lillian asked. "Dont worry. It is, trust me." Sebastian said, placing his hand around Lillian's waist and pulling her closer to him. It seemed like such a natural thing because suddenly she had her arm also around him but neither of them were looking at each other. They were looking at Alina and Alois dancing as 'cousins'. Alois wasn't as good as Sebastian at dancing, but Alina was still perfect.

I watched in awe as the danced along to a fast paced dance, and before I knew it the dance was over. Alois and Alina were making their way to our area.

"That enough dancing for now. We need to start mingling." Lillian said as Alina and Alois joined our group. That's when Lord Bennet came over to us with Ambrose. "Remeber, jealousy." Sebastian whispered while they were still out of ear shot. I heard him and I knew Alina had also, and suddenly Ambrose and Lord Bennet were infront of us. "May I say that was loevly dancing, Lady Alina." Lord Bennet said. "Thank you, Lord Bennet." Alina said, her voice taking on a whole new accent and she curtised.

I had never heard Alina speak with a Russian accent, and the only time she had spoke Russian was when Lillian was telling her the plan. Both times the beauty of her voice stunned me. I loved hearing Alina's voice all the time, but with her voice speaking the language it was meant ot speak in, or hearing the accent made it pure perfection. It was like she was hiding a part of herself when she let all the ties to Russia go, but when she was her self and letting her whole self shine through, it was beautiful, and from the look on his face I could tell in a way Ambrose also like her accent.

"Oh, what is this? You speak different from your parents." Lord Bennet quickly pointed out. " We are from Russia but my parents moved into England for buisness alot, but I stayed in Russia for a long time so I still have my accent" Alina said quickly thinking up an explantion. "Your voice is lovely, just like your dancing." Ambrose spoke up. He took Alina hand and kissed it, slowly realsing her hand but keeping her gaze the whole time.

"Yes, her voice is lovely just like her." I spoke up placing my hand around Alina's waist. I didn't even think twice before I said it or put my hand around her, and I suddenly was thankful that we weren't playing our normal roles as friends. Alina laughed lightly turning slightly towards me. I couldn't see her face and I knew she was smiling at Ambrose. If wasn't for the fact that we need to get a good word with his father, I would strike him there.

"Well it seems the band is up for another dance." Lillian said. "Yes, and it is time for you to go dance with my daughter." Sebastian said looking at me. I panicked. I didn't think about me having to dance, and Sebastian knew I couldn't dance. Not only was I about to make my self look like a fool infront of everyone I was about to look like a fool infront of Alina! Ambrose smirked and I stopped thinking about it, and wordlessly I lead Alina to the dance floor.

We both stopped walking at once, and suddenly we both put our hands in thw correct spot. The band deceded to play a feistive sone. The song was lively but not to fast. We started dancing and I was worried that I would mess up. Somehow though, I was doing fine. I don't know if maybe Alina was dancing so well it made up for me, or if I was actually dancing well. I looked up at Alina who was looking around. At that moment I didn't care how I danced all that mattered was that I was dancing with Alina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Alina's POV)<strong>_

I kept looking around, not wanting to look at Ciel. I knew that if I looked at Ciel I would stop and melt right there. I tried my hardest not to blush just when he had put his arm around me, but dancing with him made matters even worse. I always got compliments on my dancing, and I knew the demon blood in me was what made me so graceful when it came to the sport, but with Ciel I was so worried that I was going to mess up.

I just never looked at him, and suddenly in my line of sight sat Ambrose staring directly at me. I smiled a little, and he lifted an eyebrow. I widened my smile, not showing any teeth and suddenly we had to turn to keep up with everyone else. Everytime we turned the other way I sent Ambrose little looks and winks until the music finally came to an end.

When I realsied I wasn't so close to Ciel my breathing returned to normal. Alois came over to where were standing before Ciel and I had the chance to even look at each other.

"Ciel, you and I are going to go talk with others. Alina this your only chance." Alois said. Ciel gave me a quick glance and then he suddenly turned and walked with Alois over to a group of men. I quickly scanned the ballroom for Ambrose, and I saw him standing against a pillar. When I saw I had his attention I walked across the room and went through some french door that led outside to a little patio. I saw he was following me and I went up to a railing that I knew was hiden from sight from the inside. I tried to look as if I was looking at the stars, but I was looking out of the corner of my eye, waiting for Ambrose.

Suddenly I saw him and he looked around until he finally saw me. He made his way over to me and came and stood behind me. "I couldn't help but notice that I was recieving some looks." Ambrose whispered into my ear. I repressed shudder and slightly turned my head.

"Oh. I am sorry if I offened you it's just you caught my attention." I purred laying my accent on thickly. "Oh. What about your fiance`?" Ambrose said. "My parents choice. Besides, we're not married yet." I said turning around to face him. I walked away from his and went further out, and hid behind a pillar.

"What is it about me that caught your attention?" Ambrose said catching up to me. "Your handsome face. I am sure thought with as handsome as you are you already have a girl." I said pouting a little. Ambrose was really giving me the creeps and it was taking all I had not to punch him in the face and walk away.

"As a matter of fact I don't We could change that for tonight though." Ambrose said. He started moving closer to me and just about as he was about to get close enough to kiss me, we both heard a voice. "Alina!" Sebastian said. I pushed Ambrose away and came our from behind the pillar. "Coming father!" I called. I was more than grateful that Sebastian had come when he did. Without looking back I joined Sebastian and we both walked inside. He led me to a group constiting of Lillian, Ciel, Alois, Lord Bennet and Lord Richard.

"It was a pleasure to see you all again. Don't be shy to come around here." Lord Richard said. "Yes, I enjoyed having you all here." Lord Bennet said. Suddenly Ambrose came up from behind his father and bowed. "Yes. I have had a most intresting night." He said. He never looked at me which I was grateful for. We quickly said our goodbye and got to our carriage. When we got inside the carriage Grell climbed in also.

"Grell! Where were you?" I asked when Lillian sat beside me. "In there like the rest of you, and honey may I just say you played your part perfectly to a 't'!" Grell complimentd. I mumbled a thanks, glad thatthe whole night was over. We would find out tommorow if it had actually worked.


	21. Once again, the tears fall

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently. We had all arrived back to the small house and Alois still hadn't stopped with the ridiculous laughter. "Wait." He said very serious suddenly.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed grabbing his sides. Once he laughed he straightened up. "I honestly don't see how it was that funny." I said rolling my eyes at him. "It wasn't so much what she said that was funny, what was funny was Ciel's and your face when she said it." Alois said plopping down in a seat.

"Enough of this non-sense. Are we going to go to the dinner tonight or not?" Grell said twirling hair around his thumb. "I don't see how we can refuse. We aren't really in a position to be turning Lord Bennet down, now are we?" I asked.  
>Lillian shook her head, but she still looked as if cotemplating the possibilites. "I agree with Lady Alina." Claude spoke up. I heard several gasp, one of my own, and suddenly we were all silent and looking at Claude.<p>

"Did... did you just speak?" I asked slowly. "Yes, Madame I did. I have found no reason to but I feel as if now was the perfect time to input my idea." Claude said. It was also then that I noticed Alois was not in the room anymore. He must have snuck off, tired of talking buisness.

I had forgotten all about Claude, as he never spoke.

"Very well then. We shall go." Lillian said clapping her hands together. Then a knock was heard on the door. "I wonder who that is." Grell said rising from his seat and beating Sebastian to the door.

"Well, hello!" Grell purred to whoever was in the doorway. "Uh... hello?" I confused voice said. "Lord Richard!" Sebastian said pushing Grell away and widely opening the door. "Please, come in." Sebastian said opening the door and gesturing towards the sitting room.

"Oh, thank you. I was out and about and decided to ask if you were planning to attened the dinner?" Lord Richard said looking around. "Yes, and we would like to thank you for all the hospitality we have recieved since our arrival."Lillian said graciously.  
>Lord Richard smiled at her before shaking Sebastian's hand.<p>

"The dinner is at 6 tonight, and it is very casual." Lord Richard said before excusing himself, and leaving us as we were before. "I guess we should be getting ready then." Lillian said as soon as Lord Richard left.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are!" Lord Bennet greeted us. I am so please and elighted you would humble me with your presence. The children are free to explore my manor if they wish, and there are more adults this way." Lord Bennet said. That was such a strange offer, it was custom for the children to stick beside their parents unless commaned otherwise.<br>Seeing this as the perfect oppurtunity Alois, Ciel, and I stayed behind.

"So then, I think we should check out the rest of this place while we have the chance." Alois said. "Should we split up?" I asked. Alois nodded, so we all took seperate paths. I went down a long decorated hall. No knowing where it led to. As I walked down the hall I had an eerie sense of someone watching my every move.

It was dark, except for some light shinging from windows that had there curtains drawn. At the end of the mysterious hall way was a staircase. It was grand, and circular. It reminded me much of stairs you find in books, where there is someone searching a abandoned castle for a muderer or a victim. I set aside those thoughts as I stepped on to the plush wine colored carpet to the stairs. I slowly ascended the steps one by one. My breath was normal but I could feel my heart picking up.  
>I still hadn't lost that feeling of someone following me. As soon as I made it to the top I was led to a labriynth of halls and door ways.<p>

I walked to the nearest room and found the door knocked. My curiosity got the better of me and I pulled a pin from my hair. Checking around and listenting for any sounds of my chaser I was content with finding nothing. I quickly messed with the lock and suddenly the door clicked open. As I walked in I found it to be just a normal plain sitting room. Nothing intresting, so I moved on to the next room.

The next door was locked, so slowly I opened the door. I hoped to be quiet but the door was old and the hinges were slightly rusted, so with each movement I made the door creaked. When I opened the door this time, the room seemed to be an old library with a set of doors that led to an outside balcony. I passed the chairs and shelves of books, making my way to the doors, and looking outside seeing the moon already high in it's peak.

"Lovely sight isnt it?"

I turned around real fast, trying my best to show fear. I hadn't heard where the voice came from but there was no need. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ambrose." I said casually. I now understood why Lord Bennet would make such an absurd comment. Ambrose told his father to let us roam free. Hoping to catch me.

"Yes. I was hoping you would come up here. I was almost worried your cousin or that little rodent would come in here." Ambrose said. I now could tell his voice was coming from a chair near the old worn-out fire place. "Don't talk about Ciel that way." I said harshly, somehow remebering to speak in my accent. I knew I was suppose to be nice and flirt, but something about him set me off. I felt as if there was more to fear about Ambrose then met the eye.

"Oh, why now are we so worried about him? Just the other night you were ready to forget all about him and give into me." Ambrose said standing up. I could hear the chair scrape along the floor, and the smell of dust filled my nose.

"Why now do you want nothing to do with me?" Ambrose said. I said nothing but as he slowly walked towards me, I backed up. I felt my back hit the wall and knew I was stupid enough to let him corner me. He was only about three feet away, roughly.

"I don't care how you feel now. Once I see something I want, I take it, no matter what everybody else tells me." Ambrose said stopping suddenly. He started to laugh, as if he were mad and I suddenly thought that a very real possibility. I could barely make anything out. Everything was dark except small patches of light filtered in through the moth eaten curtains.

"I honestly don't care what you want. Leave me alone." I said. "Why would I do something like that?" Ambrose said. I didn't expect him to actually do anything, but before I knew it he had me pinned down on the ground. I tried to fit him off, but for some reason I couldn't get a good enough hold on him to move at all. "Fiesty. Makes me want you even more..." Ambrose said. I felt his knee come right between my legs. I knew that Lillian was too far away too hear this. I knew I was on my own. Or atleast I thought I was.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Suddenly Ambrose was knocked off of me, and I heard a scuffle off into the corner of the room. I sat up and held onto the side of a chair, afraid to even move.

"Look if it isn't the rat now. I was only going to have some fun." Ambrose said. They had made there way into the moonlight, and I could now see I was once again being saved by Ciel.  
>"You won't be having any fun with her." Ciel said. I couldn't tell exactly what was going on. I just knew that I could see punches being thrown and judging by the blood on Ambrose's face, Ciel was winning.<p>

"Ciel!" I screamed suddenly aware that Ambrose was starting to lose conciousness. Ciel suddenly stopped, but still held Ambrose. "If you ever touch her again, you will get much worse. Understand." Ciel said. I have never seen him so angry, but right then you would swear he was the one with demon blood. Ambrose shook his head yes and Ciel let him go. Ambrose staggered out of the room. I suddenly felt very cold and and the only thing I could hear, was Ciel's fast deep breaths.

It was then that I realised I was seconds away from being raped. It was then for the second time, I broke down crying infront of Ciel. I buried my face in my hands and started crying and hyperventilating.

As I sat there I felt Ciel put his arms around me, and we sat there. I cried into his arms while he just sat there holding me tighlty. Under any other circumstances, I would have enjoyed being there, with just him, feeling his strong safe arms around me. This wasn't the case though. After a while I suddenly stopped crying and I just held onto Ciel.

"Did he hurt you?" Ciel said, the edge gone from his voice, and I all I heard was sincre kindness and worry. "No." I said breaking the embrace and leaning back against the chair. I stared at the moonlight. "I ruined it." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Ruined what?" He said softly tugging a piece of my hair out from infront my face to behind me ear. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers touch my skin. I stilll felt frozen, but suddenly, where he touched my skin, I felt as if there was a fire.

I sighed and quickly opened my eyes, not daring to meet his gaze. "Thanks to me we just lost any way of getting the information." I said. "Alina. The information isn't important. I am sure we will find another way to get it. What's important is that now your safe." Ciel said taking one of my hands and rubbing his thumb over the topside of my hand. I sat there enjoying this intimate moment between us. I just wish it didn't have to end.

"I think we need to get back to the others." I said quietly, looking at him for the first time. He had apparently been looking away also, but suddenly he had his eyes on me. "Yeah. I guess so." Ciel said. He lingered he finger on my hand before getting up and giving me a hand to pull up on. As I got up we both made our way to the door. I closed it once we were both out. We went walking towards the staircase quietly until I realised something.

"Didn't you go a different way then me before? When we had split up." I asked. "Yes. I started looking arounf downstairs but... I don't know, I got some sort of feeling that there was something wrong and, I just went were I felt I needed to go." Ciel said. "I'm glad you did." I whispered. "Me too." Ciel said.

"THERE YOU TW... What happened?" Alois said first in annoyance. He took in our appereance and suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. "We ran into a little bit of trouble. Can you get Lillian and Sebastian. We need to leave." Ciel said from beside me. Alois looked at me, and when he saw that I had actually been crying he shook his head and ran off to find the adults. Ciel and I kempt walking towards the area which we first entered the manor. Once we were in the main foyer Ciel lead me to a chair and sat me down. "You need to rest a little bit." Ciel said. He went to the coatrack and grabbed his coat and placed it over my shoulders.

"Your shivering too much. You feel cold?" Ciel asked quickly rubbing his hands up and down the sleeves trying ot get the friction to warm my arms. I nodded my head, and suddenly we both looked into the direction of the main hall, where there were now voices coming.

"Alina!" Lillian said running up to me. Ciel quickly moved, allowing Lillian to kneel infront of me.

"What happened?" She demanded after taking a long look at me, and looking at Ciel. I noticed her eye's lingered on some cuts and scratches, and their were several spots on his arms where you could tell there would be a bruise.

"It was nothing." I said. "Alina, tell me what happened. As your father I demand to know." Sebastian said, coming in behind Lillian. I quickly looked at Lord Bennet, and Lord Richard who had joined us. "Ambrose." I said quietly. "My son did this? I can't believe." Lord Bennet said in shock. "Lady Lillian and Lord Sebastian I am terribly sorry." Lord Bennet said reaching out to my 'parents'.

"What did he do... and what wrong with you?" Lord Richard said moitioning to Ciel. "He was about to... attack Alina and I stopped him." Ciel said. Lord Bennet looked at me and took in my apperance. I am sure I was a sight for sore eyes. My hair I could tell was a mess, I am sure there were dust all over my face and in my hair, because there certaintly was some on my dress. I also knew my dress was torn a little in some places, and messed up.

"Yes. I am terribly sorry. If there is anything I can do." Lord Bennet said. I shook my head, just wanting to get out of this place before I broke down again.

"I think it is best if we just leave. Come Claude, and Alois." Lillian said. It didn't take them long before they joined us. Ciel helped me out of the chair and I leaned on him as we walked out of the manor with Lord Bennet trailing right behind us. Every second we were still there was filled with aapoligies streaming out of Lord Bennet's son.

We got into the carriages, and just as I was about to enter mine I looked up at one of the windows on a higher floor. There was Ambrose, looking out at us with a wicked grin on his face, and I knew this wasn't going to be the last time we had to deal with him.

* * *

><p>It was a long and silent drive home, and as soon as we got to the house I went straight for Lillian and my bedroom. I took one long look in the mirror. I don't know what it was, but something in my snapped. I took a book off of the dresser and threw it down, and suddenly I was just grabbing things and throwing them around, and crying. I kept doing that until I felt comforting hands stop me. I melted into Lillian's embrace, calming my self down.<p>

"It's okay. I am here." Lillian said stroking my hair and whispering into my ear. I finally calmed down and when I was calm I suddenly felt exhausted. Lillian helped me stand up, and I changed into my nighting gown. As soon as I was done I took one last look at the fragile mess staring at me from the mirror. The image frightened me, so I went to the bed and closed my eyes, trying to get the image of Ambrose's hungry glare right before Ciel got there, out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, that was intense. I hope it didn't really sound all horrible. I am still working on my writing skills, and if I could know how to purchase microsoft, or find out how to get a good spell check I feel as if my writing would get alot better.<strong>

**Anyway there is a question I have been meaning to ask...**

**I am new to this whole fanfiction writing thing (I am usally on the other side of this), and I want to know if anyone thinks Alina is too much like a mary-sue charatcer. That is one of my biggest fears, as far as writing an OC, so I want to make sure you as the readers don't find her to much of a trouble.**


	22. Slipping away

**So I did not rewrite the last four chapters, but oh well. I could resist writing a new chapter. I also have to say how embarrased I am, going through and finding all of my mistakes. There are probably still a couple but I got the majority of them.**  
><strong>Again, sorry for making you all wait. I got another reviwer!<strong>  
><strong>Which just made these past couple of weeks one of the best. It was my birthday (I got Adolph Hitlers birthday), and I got the complete first season of black butler from my mommy. She even went through my computer and got a black butler picture for my cake! I also got hooked on another anime Souleater. I so am a MakaxSoul person. That helpless romantic in me is always looking for couples. Anyway I am sure you guys are probably not even reading this so on with the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt exhausted as I woke up. As if I had gotten no sleep at all and honestly I don't know how I got any. My face was still tear stained, and there were several scratches on my arms and legs, even a gash on my cheek. I also had several bruises forming around me arms where Ambrose had gripped me. "How are you?" I heard Lillian say softly from the bed. I sighed, turning my gaze from the mirror over to her form. "Fine." I said quietly.<p>

"I just want to get washed up." I said weakly.  
>She nodded and quickly rose from her seat, coming over to me and dipping a washcloth into a basin on the floor near the mirror. She rubbed my face, rmoving the streaks of saltwater on my face. I got changed into a dress and I simply let my hair stay done. I didn't care much of what I looked like, covered in the bruises and scratches I felt ugly. I could only hope these weren't eternal reminders and that the scars would fade.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Lillian asked. She was being gentle as if she were afraid I would lose it any moment. I nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke I just might fall apart. Lillian took my hand and guided me to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Lillian asked as I saw down. "It doesn't matter." I said quietly. She quickly set to work, filling the room with the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning you two." Sebastian said sweeping into the kitchen and moving towards Lillian. As she stood trying to prepare breakfast he kissed her gently, and took the food from her hands. "I shall cook breakfast, you just relax." Sebastian said. Lillian smilied and gave him all the ingrdients and tools. I quickly got up, and left them alone.

I silently walked towards the living room, where it seemed everyone already was. No one noticed my entrance so I just sat down in a chair. Alois was laughing about something Grell was saying, Claude was crocheting what looked like a web, and Ciel was just sitting in a chair. He looked calm but deep in though.

"Alina, darling there you are!" Grell said loudly causing everyone to look up at me. "Yes. Here I am." I said smiling weekly and lifiting my hands. "You have got to hear this!" Grell said dramatically. He started telling Alois and I some gossip from around the town but I wasn't very intrested. I just sat and laughed merrily. I looked up and saw Ciel looking over at me with a smile on his face. When I saw his face though, smilling was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" I asked. One of his eyes was slightly swollen and was turning a dark purplish color, and there was a big bruise on his neck. Small scratched were scattered over him and I am sure under his clothes he had more damage. "I am will heal up. Are you okay though?" Ciel asked. I nodded still taking in his appereance.

"Breakfast everybody!" Lillian said walking into the room. We all got up and went to eat.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious." Alois said from his chair. Sebastian had made pancakes topped with cream and berries. "Yes, all the red juices seeping like how love seeps through my heart." Grell said suddenly holding onto Sebastian's arm. In one quick swift moevment Grell was on the ground and Sebastian had taken his place next to Lillian. I took a couple of small bits, but I wasn't hungry. My stomach felt like it was churning.<p>

I knew it couldn't be nerves, what was there to be nervous about? Then I realised I was starting to think about the situation I had found my self in the other night, and how once again Ciel saved me. I owed way more then I wish I did. Then again I guess it was okay to be indebt to Ciel, rather then Alois. Of course Alois would hold it over my head forever.

"Alina, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked from where he and Lillian were standing. It was then that I noticed I had my hand almost in my food. I quickly moved my hand and looked up. "Yes, everything's fine. Thank you for the breakfast Sebastian it is really delicious but I am afraid I am not that hungry right now." I said standing up. Sebastian nodded my head and Lillian ame over and took my plate. I didn't know what to do with myself, but I wanted to be alone.

I went back to my room and shut the door. I sighed quietly as I made my way over to the window. Lately all I had been worried about was my feelings for Ciel, but they had started to feel natural but I now saw I had bigger problems to worry about. I possibly had someone sending people after me, and I now had to watch out for Ambrose, meanwhile we still need access to those files. We still had learned and heard nothing of the crimes.

The files we need was eye witness reports and dectecive notes, desciribing the crime scenes and evidence that had been found. Without that information, I wondered if we would ever get to the end of this case.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ciel's POV)<span>_

"I think that maybe we should go talk to Lord Bennet." Alois said. "What?" Grell exclaimed. I leaned forward pushing my plate away from me, listening to what my newest allie had to say. "He says he feels incredibly sorry for what his son almost did to Alina. So ask him if you can look at the files. He will be so wracked with grief and guilt, and how would it look, a man of his stature turning you down when he son attacked your daughter? I think it would be best if Ciel stayed behind though." Alois explained. I nodded my head.

I knew that if I saw Ambrose again, I wouldn't be able to stop what I had started. I was not one to walk away from a game before it was over, and the way I looked at it, Ambrose was just anotheer enemy, another player for me to beat.

"Okay. So deffiently Sebastian and I are to go. Claude, Alois- will you two also come or stay?" Lillian asked. "Come." Alois said standing up. As he moved his chair scraped along the floor ommiting a loud sound. "Then it's settled. Ciel, you stay inside, and make sure Alina doesn't leave." Lillian said to me. "Okay." I said also standing up. Lillian and Sebastian cleaned the kitchen, and then they all went away to go talk to Lord Bennet. I sighed in the lonely silence. There wasn't much to do, and I wasn't sure if I should go to Alina or not.

She seemed like she really wanted to be alone. So I figured if she wanted to talk she would come to me. I walked to the visiting room and layed down on the couch. I hadn't got much sleep, because I was sore all over. I had bruises and scratched all over my body. I had more bruises, and they weren't little ones either. The smallest was about the size of my fist. They were all varying colours, yellows and brown and blues and purples.

My legs were the only thing that were barely touched. My arms were okay too, except for a couple of scratches and one bruise, but my whole upper body was what took the most damage. I knew it was nothing to serious so I didn't make a big deal about it, and I already knew that Alina felt bad about me getting hurt. It was obvious this morning when she saw just the couple of bruises of my face.

No, I would just have to let them heal, but I wouldn't complain. I already was mad at myself for letting Alina almost get hurt, and by the looks of it her body was scracthed and brusied also. There was nothing I could do about it now though. I just let images of her go through my head while I drifted off to sleep on a couch.

* * *

><p>"Ciel." I heard my name being said in a very timid voice. My shoulder was being shaken softly, but it felt like someone was being really rough with me. My shoulder and my knee's were sore. "Ow." I said while I rubbed my shoulder. Suddenly the shaking stopped. "I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" I heard the voice say with worry. I opened my eyes and noticed it was Alina. It hadn't sounded like her though. It sounded like someone who was defeated, who had lost everything. I quickly sat up aand played it off like I hadn't felt any pain. I wanted to punch myself now for making her worry about me.<p>

"Yeah, i'm fine. My hand just locked up. Are you okay?" I asked looking her over. When she was closer to me, I could now see she had taken more damage then I had thought. He arms had big bruises and her face had slight bruises and some scratches. "Yes. Do you know where everyone is?" Alina asked in the small voice again. I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings. Where _had _everyone gone to.

"Oh, they went to try and get the files. Why, do you need something?" I asked. Alina shook her head. "You sure your fine? You don't look like you are." I said taking her hand into both of mine. I gently traced circles onto the outer part of haer hand while I got an even closer look at her face. She had been crying, not greatly, but enough for her to eyes to slightly swell. Alina said nothing, she just sat there quietly.

"Honestly... I don't know." Alina whispered. "Do you want to talk about it." I asked quietly. She just sat there, but slowly she started shaking her head and then tears started to leak down her face. I pulled her into a tight hug and I put my arms around her back. She leaned her head into the dip of my shoulder and at first she was just quietly crying, and suddenly she started shaking violently and the tears came harder. I felt her arms around me tighten, as if she was trying to hold onto me to keep from falling.

"It's okay." I whispered into her ear as I stroked her hair. She sat there just crying and letting all her anger and frustration out. After a while she stopped crying and we just sat there, holding each other. "Ciel... I was so scared." Alina whispered after a while. "I know. I won't let anything happen to you though. I won't let anybody or anything happen to you." I said honestly.

Alina pulled back and tears still ran down her face as she leaned back into the back of the couch. I whiped them away, and I let my hand linger on her cheek. Alina sat there with her eyes closed. I heard horse hoove's in the distance approaching the house, so we both pulled away from each other. Sighing I got up to look out the window.

It was everybody coming back, and hopefully the had good news. I went to the oor and unlocked it as Grell walked in through the doors with a big grin on his face. "So?" I asked impatiently. Lillian and Sebastian walked in through the door and handed me a folder.

"We got them." Sebestian said. "Good." I said solenmly. I looked over at Alina, who was now staring off at the wall. I knew we needed her to finish this, but while she was in this current state we would get nothing donw.  
>"Lets wait until tommorow." I said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>(Later that day, Lillian's POV)<span>_

I looked outside at the clouds floating freely out the window. They slowly shrank as the wondow blew them away, and I thought of Alina. I could feel her giving up, giving up on everything. On this investigation, on everyone around her, and on her life.  
>Time was running out and I knew her life was at risk. I knew she still had to be protected. I knew ever since the day her parents had died. I had hoped bringing her back to London would help her, create a better life for her. Then Lizzie and Ciel had to come back and mess it all up, the perfect illusion I had carefully created for her.<p>

With the threat of the not soon forgotten assissination and the crimes in which the Queen wanted us to fix, I knew Alina's times was running out quicker then I expected. Still, I didn't know if she could yet handle the truth, that I knew very well who killed her parents, and why. Or that I knew they would come after her, and those she cared about next.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Lillian talking about? How did Lizzie and Ciel come back if they have never met before? What and why is Lillian keeping from Alina? I guess I will have to write some more for all of you to find out. By the way, I plan on making this a triliogy, so there won't be like 50 chapters.<strong>


	23. Final pieces

"Are you sure you you are ready for this?"

"Yes, I told you I am fine Lillian!" I said from the window. Sighing I looked out at the flowers swaying in the wind one last time. It had been about two days since we got the files, and we were all going to finally look at them, to see what new information we had to work with.

"Good." Sebastian said from his spot on the table. I turned towards everybody waiting for the envolpe and folders to be opened. Grell had his Cinematic records, and Alois and Ciel were sitting across from each other waiting for news also. Lillian was standing behind Sebastians chair, holding her unneeded breath, and Claude was sitting down with a folder also in his hand.

This was it. The moment we had been waiting for. We were finally going to get a lead on the crimes. There was a silent moment and the air felt heavy and still, then suddenly the sound of tearing paper filled the room.

"Here we go." Sebastian muttered.

_John Tailor/ Age:35/ Death date:8-12-1887_

_Found by his neice who died a week later. Her report stated he was frozen and deffiently dead, but many examinations have showed there were no signs of foul play, and no injurys external or internally. He seemed to be healthy and we have rulled out natural causes. No known cause of death. Changes in his corpse present such as eye color. When alive frinds and family have confirmed they were a green colour but when found dead there was no colour. It was plain black. No known cause for change._

"Thats odd. Grell, is there still nothing in the records?" Lillian said. Grell opened his book and looked for the John Tailor. "No, it still shows an unknown cause of pre-mature death. It does however show his nieces name, probably the one who found him. Might want to check into her. The name is Arabella Tailor. Same for her, the books show no known cause of death, and her was premature." Grell said. It was quite troubling, not to mention the circumstances of the death was odd.

"Here we go!" Claude said.

_Arabella Tailor/ Age:15/ Death date: 8-17-1887_

_The only witness on location for the death of her uncle a week earlier. Was a suspect now deemed innocent. No known cause of death, no signs of foul play or any injurgys internal or externally. Change in eye colour once again present. Brown to black. No known cause. Found in her room by her parents._

"What would cause their eye colour to change?" I asked aloud. Lillian's face got paler and Sebastian seemed to be at a loss for words. "I think we should continue reading." Lillian said taking another file. After going through all 37 deaths, there were several factors that stayed the same.

No known cause of death, no type of injury, foul play not suspected, and all eye colours changed to black. All varying life styles, varing ages, and different genders.

"This is deffiently underworld doing. We can know rule out any human interaction. No human could kill somone without leaving any type of mark." Alois said from his chair. "It doesn't make since though. What could anyone from the underworld gain from killing humans?" I asked. No one had an answer.

"What kind of underworld relative is it? A vampire, a fallen angel, or prehaps... even a demon?" Sebastian said. "It wouldn't be vampires. I always get contacted if there are any rogues, and there hasn't been. They have been following the "only bite non-healthy " laws, not to mention there would be bite marks and loss of blood which the reports deny. Fallen angels wouldn't really make since either. Demons though, that would explain alot." I said thinking.

"A soul-thristy demon could be doing the killings. There are demons who kill just for souls. The more souls we consume the more power we get. The would be very logical." Claude spoke from his chair.

"Are there different kinds of demons?" I asked. "Yes, some demons live in certain places. That is where cutural horror stories come from. Is that what you mean Alina?" Sebestian said.

"No. What about heiarchy, I guess. I know there are some sort of nobility, because Lillian comes from a line. What is the head of demons though?" I asked. I never really need to go into depth on my knowledge of the lives and politics of demons so I never really asked. Now I was being immersed in it.

"There is a figure head, a sort of king and queen if you will. There are not demons though. They have more power, though they take souls just as we do. While demons do have a sort of morale code, they do not. They are like demons yet even worse." Lillian said. "What are they?" Ciel asked. The three demons in the room looked at each other.

"Lucifer and Luciana."

* * *

><p>"What!" I exclaimed.<p>

"They go by many names. Lucifer and Luciana, Satan and Satanna, death and misery." Grell said.

"Lucifer, the first fallen angel, runs the underworld and all things evil. He stayed in the depths of hell alone for thousands of years, but he got lonely. He took an angle and corrupted her, and she in now the same sort of filthy creature as he. They rule the underworld together now, and they are some of the most evil things alive. No creature can come close to the evil of which they rule with. They know no bounds, speak any language, and can preform spells even the most educated witch and wizard can preform." Sebastian said calmly.  
>"So if they are really that powerful and that evil, why prey upon humans like this? Won't they get more power hunting those from the underworld?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, they would. There are still bits and pieces missing, but now we can reassure the queen that we are on the right path." Sebastian said. I nodded my head. It was then that I noticed Lillian was staring out the window with a look of dread on her face. I didn't know it was possible, but her face had paled immensly. She was as white as sheets, and she had an array of emotions splashed on her face.

"Lillian. Are you alright?" I asked her. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I am fine." Lillian said not looking me in the eye. It was very perturbing, and it even scared me a little.

"Does that mean we can finally leave this damn town now?" Alois said.

"Yes. We can leave." Sebastian said calmly.

* * *

><p>We were away from Gringotts and back at my manor. We had gotten reports to the queen explaining our concerns, and we had learned that there were murders with very simliar reports of eye colour changing and no signs of injury being presnet in various areas. It felt nice to be back at my own house, away from that awful place. Away from Ambrose.<p>

"Alina, would you like to have some tea?" I heard a voice say from the doorway to my study. I looked up from my book, seeing Lillian standing there. "Yes please." I said. Lillian nodded and left. "Feels nice to be back, huh?" I heard another voice shortly after she left. I looked up once more to see Ciel. I laughed a little. "You don't know how good." I said. He laughed a little to himself. Walking through the threshold of the room towards my desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I was reading, but now I guess I am not." I said ruefully.

"It's too beautiful outside to be inside anyway." Ciel said looking out the window. I turned and looked at the vast open blue sky. There were white wispy clouds rolling through the unseen wind.

"I suppose." I said. It was late in the day and supper was not to far behind. "So, do you think that a demon is to blame?" Ciel asked.

"I honestly don't know what to think. I do know it is either a demon, or Lucifer and Luciana." I said. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I stopped my self and heistantly closed my mouth.

"Whats wrong?" Ciel asked. I sighed looking at him. "Ever since we figured that out Lillian has been acting wierd. I think she's hiding something from me, and I don't know what." I said crossly. I hated having to doubt Lillian's intentions. She was all I ever had since my parents died. I had Bernard and Julius also, and while they were like family, they had no where near the bond that Lillian and I had.

"Something to do with the case?" Ciel asked. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say.

Ever since we had come back, life has gotten as normal as our lives ever will be. Claude is back to his silent ways, Grell is gone, Alois is back to being an annoying brat. Ciel and I have maintained a friendship, but I have tried to be more careful around him. We haven't found oursleves in any compromising situations since our return and I would love to keep in that way.

"Here, oh Ciel, did you want some tea also?" Lillian said walking in. Ciel shook his head no. "If you need to talk, you can talk to me. Remeber that." Ciel said to me before walking out of the room. Lillian placed a cup of hot steaming tea infront of me. "What was that bout?" SHe asked with a grin on her face. Even in her odd mood, I guess some thing never change.

"That, was friendship." I said, before sipping my tea. Lillian rolled her eyes but left it at that. She left the room swiftly.

What was odd, was she didn't ask me if I wanted anything else. To anyone I would have probably sounded like a brat noticing that detail, but with Lillian she was constantly fawning over me, making sure I had everything I needed. She even went overboard sometimes. It was odd that she would just leave. She was changing and I knew she was hiding something.

The questions is: what does she have to hide.

It bothered me that I had to think this way about Lillian. She raised me, and was the only person in the whole world I knew I could trust with everything and anything and now I was starting to doubt the basis on which my whole life was set.

I would find out. Even if what I find out isn't something I would want to know, or even if it puts my life in danger I will find out.

If not for my sake, for Lillians!

* * *

><p>"So, how did the plan go?"<p>

"It worked. He died and the maid got the message."

"Good. How much longer should I have to wait?"

"I am afraid I don't know but I will make sure it is soon."

"Good. I am growing impatient, and I am sure her parents are simply dying to see her. HAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, my computer keeps messing up! Anyway, I have been super busy because we have finals and Eocs. Summer is only a week away but with my parents wierd custody schedule I don't know how often I will get to write. I am determined to finish this story though, no matter how long it takes!<strong>


	24. A new path

I'm running through a forest. Just running, terrified of being caught. I was terrified of her getting to me, but even worse would be if she wasn't following me and decided to follow him instead.

"You killed them. Not me, I hope you know that. It's all your fault." I heard her say.

"No. I didn't!" I said to myself. I was beginning to doubt that thought. What if she was right. It is all my fault they died. If I had never been born then they would still be alive, and others wouldn't be in danger. Maybe it is all my fault.

"You deserve to die, not them. What are you to them except trouble?" She yelled out to me once again. I closed my eyes in denial, but soon acceptance ran through my veins. She was right. If I would just die, if I was gone, all of this would stop. Nobody would get hurt trying to protect me.

What if I killed myself. Then atleast I knew I was doing them a favor, I would be the one to end their pain. She was right, they might miss me at first but after they saw how much more peaceful it was they wouldn't care.

_All my fault._

"Alina, you know what you must do." I heard her voice say right by my ear. I don't know when it all changed, but suddenly I was in a dinning room, with a table set with a glorius feast. I was dressed up, as if the Queen herself was going to be here. My dress and hair was all very intricate, just as the interior design of the room was. I felt a new presence join my side to my right. I slowly lifted my head to look into the pained eyes of Ciel.

"I'm tired of everything you caused, of all the pain you cause me. Do it." Ciel said harshly. I was taken back by his coldness, and I yearned to see the warm glow his eyes often held. His eyes which were once a beautiful sea of deep bright blue were now depths of a freezing lake that only meant one thing. _Death._

I looked to my left and saw them all there, all of my friends that I had come to know all staring at me with the same hateful eyes. Then looking on the other end of the table, were them.

My parents, along with two adults from my mother's picture. I still didn't know who they were or my connection to them, but I knew why their eyes were full of sadness.

"Alina, how could you do this to all of us?" I heard my mother say. The sorrow and pain in her voice was overwhelming. I walked up to my end of the table and looked down.

"See. They all want you gone. Drink the poisned wine of death, and use the knife to end their misery." The evil voice said beside me. I couldn't tell who she was, but I listened to her. So I took the goblet of wine and drank it all. Suddenly my whole body felt like it was on fire, and I felt a yell rise in my throat.

"You can yell, but no one will care."

I kept my mouth shut and instead, grabbed the knife. Taking it firmly in my hand I placed the knife just above my heart. I tried to convince my self to do it. Suddenly I felt a hand over mine, helping me hold the knife.

"Your so weak." Ciel said. Then he pushed the knife into my chest, pushing harder and harder with each gasp that left my mouth. I knelt down on the floor, feeling the life run out of me. How could this happen.

Everything was my fault, and Ciel was right. I was weak. So weak I couldn't end the abomination that was my damned life. I could feel a cold wind take over my body and suddenly I was in my bed back at home, screaming.

"Alina!" I heard a voice say after a while. I felt arms come around me comfortly trying to calm me down. "Alina it was just a dream, please calm down." I heard Lillian's voice say. Though it wasn't just Lillian's voice I heard. It was also _her _voice. I pushed Lillian away, curling my self up away from her.

"Alina... whats wrong?" Lillian said with a hurt expression. "Stay away... go away!" I yelled through my tears. "Alina..."

Even know, out of my dreamworld I was still hurting people. I never thought about the possibility that my parents were dead because of me. That people suffered because of me. I didn't know how, all I knew was that the wicked lady must be right.

"It's my fault... all my fault!" I yelled. I heard my door slam open, and two sets of footsteps run towards me.

"Is she ok?" I heard Sebastian's voice. "Alina, whats wrong?" I heard Ciel say beside me. I didn't say anything else, just sat there. "Alina, whats your fault?" Lillian siad. "She killed them, because of me. It's my fault they're dead." I whimpered. I have never had a dream this real before, but I suddenly realised every nightmare I have had since the dreams of Ciel stopped have had the same voice, the same wicked voice of the same lady.

"Alina what are you talking about?" Ciel said. I felt his arms go around me as I sat there. "My parents..."I whispered. "Alina no! That is not you fault. What would make you think that?" Lillian said. Suddenly Ciel let go of me and Lillian was trying to pry my face from my hands so I could look at her.

"She told me. It's my fault. They died because of me. You all hated me for it. They hate me for it." I said sobbing. "Who told you that?" Lillian demanded. "I don't know." I said quietly.

"Did you see her or just hear her?" Lillian suddenly whispered to me. I had stopped crying but tears still leaked from my eyes. "Heard." I said. Lillian had a look of torment on her face and she became pale, just as she did back at Gringotts.

"Alina, listen to me. The death of your parents, the death of anyone has nothing to do with you. Do you understand me?" Lillian said frantically shaking me slightly. I nodded my head a little trying to ease her. "Maybe some tea would help." Sebastian said standing up. "Lillian, come darling." Sebastian said trying to calm Lillian down. They left, and I was alone with Ciel.

"Who hated you?" Ciel suddenly asked quietly. I couldn't dare look into his eyes out of fear that they would be lakes of hate instead oceans of warmth. "My parents. Elizabeth and everyone else. You." I said quietly with my eyes closed.

"Alina, I could never hate you no matter what happens. That's all it was, just a dream." Ciel said taking me tightly into his arms. I turned and griped his arms, not wanting to let go. We sat there embraced and didn't say anything. I could feel less tears falling dow my face.

"What if..." I started. "No, nothing that you or anybody says or does could make me hate you. I could never, and will never hate you Alina." Ciel said suddenly forcing me to look into his eyes. I flinched at first but then I saw the warmth was still there. Along with a few tears.

"It seemed so real." I whispered quielty. I started to feel safe. In Ciel's arms I always felt safe. It seemed he was always there to pull me into his arms whenever I was in danger. When ever he was protecting me from the danger. "Some of it is my faulth though, and you can't deny it." I said solemnly. "I highly doubt that." Ciel said pulling me closer to him. "You keep getting hurt because of me." I said.

"Alina"

"No. I'm right. You almost got shot becaus of me, and Ambrose hurt you because of me." I said. The scars had mostly healed up from that spat but Ciel still had some scratches on his arm. I had my head against his cheat and I was facing one of his arms, seeing the lines of scars. I traced one weakly with the tip of my finger but he grabbed me had, stopping me.

"I got these, because I wanted to. I chose to join that fight, you didn't put me there. I would gladly get put into fights if it meant you were safe."

"You shouldn't say such things." I whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why not. It's the truth." Ciel said into my hair.

"It's not your job to protect me. You only supposed to protect Elizabeth." I said. He silenced himself and for a while we just sat there quietly until I could hear footsteps comin towards my room. I pushed my self away from Ciel and walked towards my door.

"The tea is ready Alina." Sebastian said from the doorway. He took my hand and led me to the drawing room, and sat me down. Lillian wrapped a blanket around me and started a fire, while Sebastian gave me a cup of tea. Ciel sat across from me, watching me intently. I swallowed what little bit of my pride was left and drank my tea, not worrying about anything around me.

I didn't car what they said. I knew who was at fault here, and I knew how to fix it.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Next day<span>_)

I sighed, as I sat in my chair. All day Sebastian, Lillian, and Ciel have been on high alert. They kept watching me to make sure I wouldn't break down again I guess. I wasn't allowed anywhere by myself. It was really rather irratating.

"Alina. I think we need to determine our next move with the crimes." Lillian said gently. I nodded my head. "Send a letter to your father, asking if any suspicious demons have been let loose, or if any damage in the underworld has been taking place." I said staring off at a wall. Lillian nodded and left.

* * *

><p>A total of three days passed and things were starting to get back to normal. Almost<p>

I was now deemed okay to travel around the manor by myself but eyes still followed me where I go. Alois noticed the difference in atmosphere but never said anything. Every day I became more and more deprssed. Lately when I slpet I was dreamless but the words of my last nightmare rang claer through my head. I actually started to wonder if it would be better if I were dead. Then there were time I was with Lillian or Ciel and my mind was taken away from it all for a little while. Then there were times that I had to think of buisness.

"I got the return letter." Lillian said one night at dinner. We were all, excluding the human servants, eating. "My father said nothing out of the ordinary concerning the demon community has been happening..." Lillian said.

"But?"

"But, the underworld has been experience changes. Everything is becoming darker. He said the Lucifer and Lucianna are up to something." Lillian said slowly.

"Then it is safe to assume that they have something to do with the murders. How do we speak with them?" I asked. "You don't!" Lillian said. I looked at her, and once again she looked scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"I refuse for you to talk with them. I will simply send a letter to my father asking him to look into it, but you will not go to them. It is to dangerous for you." Lillian said, her anger rising. I figured she was upset at the fact I was asking, literally to have a meeting with the devil. I thought maybe it was only practical adult thinkings. Then I noticed Sebastian looked at Lillian with question and shock on his face.<p>

"Fine." I said. I looked back at my food and I slowly starting eating. I couldn't take it anymore. Lillian was hiding something, and I was going to find out what it is.

I had never gone against her wishes, but I knew for once that I must. I was going to find a way to speak with Lucifer, and figure out the secrets that were being kept from me.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Next day)<span>_

"You sure a lady like youself would be intrested in this subject matter?"

"Yes. Now have a good day."I said throwing my money on the counter. I walked out of the store, the smell of witch aromas flooding the back of my head. I hid the book under my coat and ran into the light, the safe paths of London. With any sort of power in a magical sense, or the attendence of the right person could get you into the darker side of merry old London.

The store I went into was actually hidden from normal human view, but with the blood of hell I was automatically able to see it. I went inside and found the book I was looking for. The book I purchased was of witchcraft. More importantly it was about mingling with the devil. Ways to conjure him, ways to make contracts.

I ran into an old hotel. It was one that very few went to, because of its haunted status. Only few went willingly and I had on good word I was to be the only guest. After much tallking with Lillian we both agreeded I needed to be by myself, and I told her leaving the manor would be a good start. It was hard to convince her to let me go alone, but Sebastian helped me. She didn't know why, or where I was going. So I knew I was safe from her finding out what I was doing.

I made it to my room, closing the window and locking the door. I took the book out and lifted the cover. Inside was a little message.

_Beware ye, that is to look upon thy book. Deep dark secrets await, but be warned danger hides around every corner._

I instantly turned the page, looking for the chapter I wanted. Soon, I found it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	25. An Incubus trail

_"Ego vocant super vos  
>audierit vocationem<br>per vitam et mortem  
>duo postesque pugione<br>(I call upon you, hear the call, of life and death, the two sided dagger in latin)"_

I said the words, while dunking the small dagger into a bowl of purified water. This was the chant supposed to be said before sleep, to call upon those from the underworld. I knew that calling upon Lucifer first would be deadly and foolish, so instead I chose a lighter spell.

I was gaurenteed someone from the underworld. I hoped I would get anyone but someone who was part of or close to Lillian's family.

"I'm done. Now I go to sleep." I said to my self. My heart beat was racing slightly, and even though I knew it was too late to turn back now I wished I had listented to Lillian. Then again, I didn't know if doing anything she said was right lately. I slid into the hotel bed, and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to over come me and for someone from the other side to come and greet me.

_-  
><em>_(Her dream)_

_Suddenly I was in a room. There was nothing here but a small table. The whole room colored with dark blood red. Though there didn't seem to be any walls. Just a small table with chairs, and a phonogram playing music. It felt almost like a funeral, though the music was rather dreamy. I just stood there, unsure if I should sit or try and scream. "Why hello there." I heard a silky voice say. It was the voice of a man and I tunred around to stare into the face of one. He had to be about 15 maybe a little younger*. His hair was a dark brown and it hung in his face just slightly. He wore traditional clothes of old London, and his aroma was intoxicating._

_"Hello." I said quietly. I took in my apperance noticing that I was wearing a dark wine colored dress and my hair was curled to frame my face. _

_"I must admit you seem a bit young. Most of the time I get desperat adults. What can I do for a child such as yourself?" The starnger asked. I didn't say anything, I just stood there staring at him._

_"Oh I see. Shy are we? Please have a seat." He said holding out a chair for me. I obliged, sitting slowly in the dark red chair. "My name is Alexander. What is yours?" He said sitting across from me._

_"Alina." I said softly. I didn't know why but I felt my unease leaving me. Alexander had a presence of him that affected me greatly. It was almost the way Ciel affected me but I knew this was different. This was lust._

_"Alina. A beautiful name. You seem worried. Here let me change my appereance." Alexander said slowly changing into someone my age. I sat there my mouth agape in amazement. "What are you?" I whispered._

_"Really, anything you want. I can be any form shape or size. Thats up for you to decided." He purred. After I didn't say anything he lauged a laugh as smooth as honey._

_"I, am an incubus." Alexander said. That explained alot. "I am not here for sex." I said. He laughed again. "Good, because I may be an evil spirit but taking a young girl like yourself still wouldn't feel right. In a few years gain some experience then we can talk." Alexander said making some wine appear out of thin air into his hands. He poured himself a cup, then poured me one._

_"Go ahead and drink. Nothing will happen to you." Alexander said raising his own glass to his face. I didn't want to be rude so I took a small sip and didn't notice and funny taste or funny smells. It all seemed normal._

_"So, if you didn't come to an incubus for pleasure, what did you summon the likes of the underworld for?" Alexander said still in his childish form._

_"I need information." I emplored._

_"I see." Alexander said sipping even more wine. "There have been murders happening in a place near London. Some in other places to and they all seem connected. I think it may be linked to Luicfer in a way, but I don't know for sure." I said. "Hmm. So you want an insider to help? I usually ask for a price when I help others." Alexander said slyly._

_"You don't realise who I am, do you?" I said. "Surprise me." Alexander said. I stood up and slowly walked over to him. As I stopped right before him he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I grabbed a knife and cut a little bit of my skin. Just enough to cause a little bit of bleeding. Once I had a thin line of red on my arm, I offered it to him. As I held out my wrist to him he looked confused._

_"Your offering a incubus your blood?" He asked. "Taste it and tell me who I am." I said with no emotion on my face. I knew I was rolling dice with this, there was a chance he would like the taste of my blood, but that was a danger I was willing to accept._

_He laughed a little and took my hand into his. He kissed the top of my hand, my palm, and then he paced his lips on the cut. I felt his tongue lick up the wound, tasting my blood. _

_"Mhmm. Delicious. If it wasn't for the fact that you the Queen's damned cat I would probably take you." He said. He looked up me with blood lust in his eyes. "It would be a stupid mistake on your part." I siad forcefully._

_"That it would. So princess, I will see what I can do. I will leave you now, and when I get more information I will join you in your sleep, come into your dreams and tell you what I have found." Alexander said standing from his chair._

_"I enjoy seeing you again princess." Alexander said taking my hand and kissing it again. "Likewise." I said. _

I sat straight up. Light was flooding the room, and I knew that I had succeded. I know hd another inside working for me, one that even though I didn't know if I could trust, I knew he wasn't keeping something like what Lillian was from me.

I hurried up and took the book and hid it in a bag. I had to keep it, if I needed it again but Lillian couldn't know I had it. I quickly got dressed and packed up all my things. By the look of the time I had slept in about two hours, and I needed to get back to the manor before someone sent out a search party. I payed the fee to the hotel manager and then I set off back to my manor. I took a carriage ride but as soon as I walked through the doorway I was glad I didn't procrastinate my return.

"Alina! Thank goodness you are alright!" Lillian said huggingly me tightly and spinning much as Elizabeth was fond of doing.

"Ha, Lillian it was only one night." I said gleefully returning the hug. It didn't matter how much I doubted her, I always loved and missed Lillian.

"Ah, Alina your back. Goody." I heard Alois said slickly. "Yes I know, you were probably so worried about my return. Lillian I am thirsty." I said. She nodded hr head and went off to make tea. "Alina, your home!" Sebastian said. I hadn't spent much time with Sebastian, but I repsected him on a bery high level. To be the one to bring love and happiness to Lillian, I was forever grateful for him. I don't him well enough, but just as I thought of Lillian as a mother, Sebastian was taking a sort of fatherly place in my heart.

"I smell something wierd on you though." Sebastian said. He grabbed my hand and pulled up the sleeve of my dress over my wrist. The cut from my dream was still there.

"You know how clumsy I can be. I scratched my self against the clerks wooden desk." I replied confidently. I couldn't tell wether he bought my story or not, but he nodded his head and gave me a quick hug. After he left, Ciel was infront of me.

"You didn't scratch yourself on a desk." He said. I looked at him with a look of bewilderment.

"Ciel, that hurts. You think I would lie?" I said with mock pain on my face. He laughed a little at my expression before speaking.

"I can tell that your lieing. If you don't want to talk about it now, fine. I will find out though." Ciel said drawing me into a hug.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>"Then, Julius ran away!" Bernard said laughing. We were all sitting around, and I was being told stories of things that happned in my absence. "I thought it was poison." Julius said smiling in spite of himself.<p>

"Yes, well as a gardner shouldn't you know how to take care of these sort of things?" Lillian quipped. Julius blushed and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manor. "Eh, I guess." Julius said. We all started laughing and telling even more stories.

It was the first time in a while that everybody was acting somewhat normal. We all stayed like that. Ciel and I had became closer, with very awkward moments inbetween. Then three days later, Lillian had still not heard anythin from her father and I had not heard anything from Alexander. We went to a ball hosted by Lord Druitt and spent the night laughing and having a good time.

"Back to this lovely place?" Sebastian said. He opened the carriage door and Lillain and I stepped out. Lord Druitts balls were always grand, but still they were parties loaded with annoying people.

"Yes, I suppose." Lillian said. We all walked inside, and instantly we were all greeted.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth screeched. I totally forgot Lizzie would be here. I quickly turned around, hoping not to give my emotions away. I now realised that this whole time I had been setting my self up. I was blissfully accepting my feelings for Ciel, all the while forgetting about one crucial detail- he was engaged to Elizabeth.

I felt so guilty that I had fallen in love with my best friend. I looked up at Lillian who seemed to be smirking at the scene infront of here. Much to my surprise Ciel looked confidant with just a little bit of unease in his eyes.

"Alina! I haven't seen you in forever!" Lizzie said swooping up next to me. "Lizzie!" I said hugging her gently. She quickly took my arms into her hands and held me arms length apart.

I wondered what was wrong. Did she find me out already?

"You... you called me Lizzie." Lizzie said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Only took me two hundred times to remeber." I said. We embraced once more and I realsied, we would always be friends. For better, or for worse. Even if Ciel was eant to be hers but he was in my heart, we would somehow get through this. Thats what being friends was about.

"Ah, Lizzie dear don't you look lovely tonight." Alois said coming beside Elizabeth. "Oh, thank you." Elizabeth said as she giggled and blushed. Wait a minute.

She giggled. She also blushed. What a cruel twist of fate. It seemed to be that Lizzie was becoming smitten with the pertubring thing named Alois Trancy.

Cruel, cruel ironic fate.

Lizzie started a conversation but I wasn't paying attention. I started to look around at the guest instead. They all seemed to be having a great time as I scanned the great room.

Then my eyes fell upon the back of a familiar form. Just when they turned around I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. I gasped loudly and knocked back into Lillian.

"Alina, what is it?" Lillian asked looking in the same direction. I looked up at her, back to where Ambrose had been, but he was gone. "Um.. The... The food looks, eh, great." I said trying to change the topic.

"Oh, yes it is quite exquiste. Go try some!" Lizzie suggested. I felt Ciel's eye's upon me and I looked at him for a fraction of a second. Concern filled his eyes, but I nodded slightly to let him know I was ok. I quickly walked away from the group, over to the table that had some treats. Before grabbing something, I looked around to see if Ambrose's Auburn hair would come into view anymore. It didn't seem to happen, so I took a drink and walked to the outside perimeter from the room.

Dancing started and I looked around some more as people got into more of an order. I saw him, half turned towards me, but he uickly took a step into a crowd. I didn't know why but I felt as if I should find him. So I followed.

It was a game of cat and mouse, one I often hated to play if I were the mouse. I had to though to get throuh the maze and find out if I was seeing Ambrose, or imagining it.

Suddenly He stopped on the egde of where the border for socializers and dancers stopped. I placed my hand on his shoulder, ready to swing him around and demand to know why he was here, but just as I did, his figure slipped through my fingers as if he were dust, and he was no longer there. I felt the madness started to creep back, but instead I looked on to the dancers.

How I wished I hadn't.

Right there dancing infront of my eyes were Ciel and Lizzie. I knew that I shouldn't make a big deal. It's not like I had any claims on him, and he was engaged ot her. I knew that, but that didn't stop the seering pain I felt watching them dance in each others arms. What I would have given to be the one with the title of the future wife of the Queen's gaurddog, to be able to dance freely with Ciel whenever I wanted, to be able to touch him, and kiss him.

It all was something I wanted, but I couldn't have. I tore my eyes away from the scene and went back deep into the crowd. Alois I saw was surronded by a swarm of girls, and Lillian and Sebastian were off in their own little corner dancing. I sighed. This wasn't exactly the highlight of my night.

Suddenly the music changed and I felt someone hugging me.

"Alina, oh I hope you are having fun!" Lizzie said. "Yes." I lied through my teeth. I didn't want her to know how much I truly dispised, not her, but what she had. She had both her parents, a nice family, but more importantly she had Ciel. No matter how you looked at it, she had the one thing I wanted. With all the money and connections I had, I could get any material possesion I wanted. That didn't matter though.

I would give it all up in a second and become a scullery maid if it meant I could sleep in Ciel's arms every night. Some of Lizzie group of friends that I knew met up with us, and started talking. It was just like the night I met Ciel. We were all standing in a circle, talking about meanless thing that wouldn't matter if not for the sake of keeping a conversation.

We had perhaps another hour at the party when I felt a tug on my arm. "Alina, you and Ciel must dance!" Lizzie shrieked. I gulped down my shock at her outburst. It was often normal for a girl t offer her fiance up for a dance to a best friend.

It showed that the girl trusted her friend and fiance, and that as two important people in her life she wanted them to have a connection as two people she cared about. Little did she know her trust was mis-placed.

"I don't think so Lizzie." I said calmly. It was bad enough I couldn't stand next to Ciel without wanting to run my fingers through his hair, I could only imagine what dancing would do. "I won't take no for an answer." Lizzie said puching Ciel and I out onto the dance floor. A song started playing and we unfortunatly had to blge to Lizzie's wishes.

We swirled around, one hand holding each others, with my other hand upon his shoulder, and he had one against my waist. We danced like that for a bit not daring to look in each others eyes.

"You don't look to happy." Ciel whispered. I stole a quick glance at him and noticed him smiling at me sheepishly. "Am I really that bad of a dancer?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up." I mumbled."Alina, no need to be hostile." Ciel said gently.

I laughed a little and dmiled. "Why not? This party is boring." I said. The conversation started off like that. We never realised that slowly through the dance we were pulling each other closer, our that we were getting a lot of looks from watchers. We didn't care. It was just like many other of our moments- it was just us and no one else mattered.

The music stopped and with a startle with noticed how close our faces were. We quickly pushed away from each other blushing. I coughed a little.

"You... you should go find Lizzie." I said. He mumbled a quick 'yes' and left. I walked outside to a balcony. Some people were out here, but it was dark, and secluded enough so that I could be alone for a littl while.

Or so I though.

"You and the Phantomhive boy, huh?" I heard a older man say. I turned my head and looked at him. He was staring at me with a strange look on his face. "I don't know what your talking about. The Earl Phantomhive and I are friends through his fiance, Elizabeth." I said weakly. If a stranger could see through me that quickly, I dreaded what Lizzie was through her eyes.

"Many people whisper things. Expect it all to be coming down." The man said. I looked away from him, planning to ignore him.

"Thats ok, run away from your problems. Add another thing to the list of things that is you fault."

I quickly turned to face the man, wondering how he knew about my weak emotional break dow not to long ago. Though, just as earlier when I looked no one was there. I sat down, burying my head into my hands.

I knew it for certain now. With no point in dyning the truth I now understood. I was going mad. I was hallucinating.

"I sat there letting the cold dark night air wash over me. I don't know how long exaclty I stayed out there, but it didn't seem to be long before I heard my name being called.

"Alina? Where are you?" I leard Lillian call. I took a deep breath and stood.

"Here!"

* * *

><p>After Lillian found me we had all gone home to my manor. Everybody it seemed was in a good mood. I felt bad to be the damper on the situation, but thankfully everyone was too caught up in them selves to notice me. Lillian was too wrapped up in Sebastian.<p>

So I just sat there, trying to distance my self from everyone else. Once we got to the manor it was time for sleep, so Lillian followed to help me get ready.

"You, know alot of people watched you and Ciel dance." Lillian said as soon as we were in the

"Lillian please not tonight. I told Lizzie it was a bad idea." I said softly. Lillian backed off, an odd thing for her to do, and left me in my room by myself.

I just shook my head, then put myself to bed. As soon as I felt my eyes close and overwhelming intoxicating smell filled my brain.

"My, don't we look lovely tonight." I heard a familiar voice say. "Alexander. Have you found anything?" I asked turning around. "No hello? I thought we were passed that." Alexander said shaking his head slightly.

"Lucifer has not left the underworld domain." Alexander said. "So It's not them. I guess that's good news." I said.

"Wait a minute. Who's them?" Alexander asked puzzled. I quickly explained the theory of Luficer and Lucianna.

"I didn't say anything about her. Just him." Alexander said. I looed at him questionlgy. "You think it is Lucianna's doings?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"She has been gaining power, and she has brought souls back." Alexander said. I paled a bit.

"I see." I mumbled. "Hey, princess, you parents died a while back, right?" Alexander said. "Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Did you by any chance see thier corpse?" Alexander implored. I had seen not only the corpse but I saw them dead. Their burning flesh and hear, still a smell I had nightmares about. "They were burnt alive. There was no corpse." I said quietly quickly reliving a small amount of pain.

"Intresting..." Alexander mumbled to himself. "Why, does it have anything to do with the murders?" I asked. He looked me up and down.

"You know princess your a real catch. Maybe when your older we can have some fun." Alexander said.

"Your avoiding the question." I said calmly. He took a step back. "I think I might have some information. Do you know of any prophecies in your family?" Alexander asked. I thought back to all I knew of my family. I shook my head no.

"That's what I though. You have the nobel Zulijer family working for you right? John and Charity were the last I remebered but John's ruling now. Their daught... Lillth was her name? She taking care of you?"

"Lillian. Yes, why do you ask?" I said. "How well do you trust her?" Alexander asked quietly. I was taken back by this. A month ago I would have said I would trust with every fiber of my being and soul, with no doubt. Lately though, I didn't know how well I could trust her.

"Lets just say, a bon dthat used to be unseperatable is going through testing waters." I said calmly.

"Well, I hate to say it princess, but you demon pet is keeping something from you. I can't remeber it well but I will find it and bring it to you. That is, if you want me to." Alexander said. My head reeled. He was supposed to be an enemy and yet he was helping me in so many ways.

"Please." I said. He nodded. I felt the pull of my dream ending but I couldn't leave yet.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What? Can't get enough of me princess?" Alexander asked. "Why are you helping me so much?" I asked. Alexander looked around for a while seeming to look for an answer himself.

"To be honest. I don't know princess. I don't know." With that last sentence I let the tug pull me this time, and I drifted off to sleep and a real dream.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know there is alot of attraction in ages that in todays society wouldn't fly, but back then you got married at a young age to a guy that could possibly be 20 years you senior. So I think for the story its ok. I don't agree with it in real life, but thats just a heads up.<strong>

**Review and let me know how you guys are feeling. **

**PEACE 3**


	26. Guitly nights

"I can't belive this. Why do I have to go? I went to the stupid party last night!" I said.

"As the head of a noble family, and the last surving of your parents you must go. They want someone of Temno blood, and since we can't very well go to Russia and get a cousin or somebody, you will have to do." Lillian patiently explained. "I don't even understand why it's that important." I muttered.

"Please Lady Alina, do try to understand the position you are in as one of the Queen's chosen families. The public adore you, they want your presence." Sebastian said suddenly from where he was standing.

Today Lord Druitt and the Queen were working together to have a fall festival. They were celebrating the coming fall and all the harvest with a little carnival complete with food, booths, and music with dancing. A night anyone would think would be fun, but after last night I didn't feel like going anywhere like that. I knew Elizabeth was going to be there, and just my luck she would tell Ciel and I to do something together.

Even though I didn't let Lillian say anything about it last night, I knew what she was about to say. Among a few people Ciel and I aroused suspiscion. I really didn't want to put myself in the same situation again.

"Fine, I get it." I said. "Good." Lillian said. We were in a horse carriage, but not a normal traveling one. It was more open and without a top, usually used for quiet strolls. Alois and Claude weren't with us, but Grell had somehow found us.

"It happens to beautiful girls like ourselves Alina. With men like Bassy though, it almost makes it bearable." Grell said winking at Sebastian. I found it quite entertaining. Lillian just laughed at Grell, and Sebastian looked very irritated.

I huffed a little looking over the cool blue waters of a lake. I could hear the loud music and talkings of people at the festival. It wouldn't be long before we arrived. I knew that I would have to try and either control myself or stay away from Ciel. Frankly I didn't know which was the harder option.

Finally that lights came into view and we were there. The sun had started to set about fifteen minutes ago, so everything had a nice glow about it. "It looks like fun!" Grell said.

"Yeah. Loads." I muttered sarcastically to myself. Suddenly the horses stopped and we all got down. "Lets go get something to eat dear." Sebsatian said to Lillian. Lillian took his arm and together they swept their way to a booth with food. I gave myself no time to talk to Ciel, as I could already feel eyes upon us. Instead I just walked away, going to explore all the things the carnival had to offer.

I had walked around, stopping to talk to some people, and to take in all the smells of the fried food and sweets. The place reserved for dancing was lively with everybody swinging around. Drunk men were dancing with women they would normally only wave at and drunk women flirt with men that normally wouldn't give them a second glance.

Oh, this was the life.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand.

"Would you care to dance?" I heard a unfamiliar voice say. I turned around and looked into the eyes of someone who had to be atleast twenty, give or take a little. Even with a different disguise I somehow knew who it was.

"Alexander?" I asked quietly. "The one and only, princess."Alexander replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There are alot of drunk pretty women here. What do you think? I am scouting out prey." He said jokingly. "Oh, I see." I said softly.

"So princess, you look like you aren't having a good time." Alexander said sitting down at a nearby table. "Go on, you can sit. I won't bite... hard." Alexander said motioning to a chair across from his. I sighed and sat down. Really there wasn't anything else here.

"You don't like the carnival?" Alexander asked. "It's not that. I suppose any other day I would be having fun. Last night though I went to a dance, and it didn't really turn out the way I hoped." I said.

"Oh? What happened?" Alexander said sympathetically.  
>"Well... I think I started a scandal." I said. "Oh, look at you princess. I didn't take you for that kind of girl. What is everyone saying?" Alexander said with a grin.<p>

"Well... I have a friend, and she is engaged to this guy. Unfortuantly... I want him. She told us to dance together and apparently I let my attraction show too much." I said give him minor details.

"Ahh yes. You and the Phantomhive boy." Alexander said. I turned towards him. "How... how do you know who I am talking about?" I asked fiercly. "Clam down princess. You think I would help you with out learning a bit behind you? Besides I saw you arrive and I heard some gossiping ladies talk about it also." Alexander said.

So Lillian was right, people did notice.

"That's not all though, is it princess?" Alexander said. "What's with the nickname?" I asked.

"Avoiding the question?" Alexander said slyly. "Fine... I think... I think I am going mad." I whispered. Alexander suddenly turned serious and faced me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"A while back I was... attacked by a boy. Last night I swore I saw him but just as I caught him, he vanished. Then later that night I think I imagined an old man. He said something, that only few would know about." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked. "I had a dream, and there was a lady. I never see her, I only hear her voice. She told me that my parents death, and all of my comrades suffering was because of me. I started to get deppresed and blaming myself, and I had finally let go of it all, and the man told me 'Thats ok, run away from your problems. Add another thing to the list of things that is you fault'. Like he knew what I had been going through." I said. Alexander turned slightly then looked back at me with a new expression.

"You said there was a lady?" Alexander asked. "Really, I just told you all about what has been bothering me, and all you care about is a women." I said. "No, it's not like that. This women in your dreams, you are sure you have never seen her? Just heard her?" Alexander said taking one of my hands. I nodded, confused.

"Describe her voice." Alexander said. "Every dream I have with her is a nightmare. Her voice is silky, and evil. It sends chills down my spine just hearing her. Like her voice is death itself." I said.

"Damn." Alexander yelled pushing my hand away from him. He propped his elbows up on the table and cradled his face into his hands. I didn't know wether to say anything, or to just sit there and act as if this were normal behavior.

"Alexander. What is it." I asked quietly after a while. "Nothing for you to worry about just yet. I don't want to frighten you if I am not right." Alexander said rubbing his face. "Alina!" I heard someone call.

"Damn. You need to leave." I said standing up. Alexander grabbed my hand, stopping me from going any where. "Why. Who is that?" Alexander siad looking at Lillian. She hadn't yet saw me, but I knew she was looking for me. "Lillian. She is a demon, she will know what you are and she doesn't know about me meeting with you and I rather keep it that way." I said pulling my hand away. Alexander looked at her a little bit, then nodded slowly and walked away.

"Alina, there you are." Lillian said coming up to me. "Why are you alone? Elizabeth and Ciel have been walking around." Lillian said. I didn't say anything, but I gave her a look. She instantly started laughing. She then looked around and sat in the seat that Alexander had been sitting less then twenty seconds ago. "We need to talk." Lillian said still smiling. I sat down in my former seat and looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I know you tried to tell Elizabeth that dancing with Ciel was a bad idea, but she watched you two. So did others. Everyone is talking about Ciel having an affair with you, and Elizabeth thinks there is something between you two also." Lillian said.

"Does she know that Ciel is still at me house?" I asked. "Yes, but she also knows that Alois is there." Lillian asked. "Speaking of Alois. Did you notice how she reacted towards him?" I asked quietly. Lillian stayed quiet a bit, then she spoke up. "Yes, I did. She is started to obtain feelings for him. That could be a good thing you know. It's like I said: she doesn't love Ciel like a fiance she just thinks she does because thats what shes been told to feel. She is started to like Alois similairy to the way you once liked Ciel. Look where you two are now though." Lillian said.

That was in no way a good thing. I knew she meant that maybe Elizabeth would move on to Alois, leaving Ciel and I a place together, but I rather watch her in happy ignorance with Ciel, rather then live with Alois. "He's really not that bad you know. He doesn't know how to properly interact. His parents were killed at a young age, but unlike you he didn't get much love and affection. The towns people treated him horribly, and then when he went to try and find work to support him and Luka, he was kidnapped. The real Trancy messed him up even more. He is getting feelings for Elizabeth also. I think it would work out." Lillian said after seeing my expressions. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I guess she was right.

"I want to invite Lizzie to come and stay with us." I said suddenly.

"Why?" Lillian asked. "Well, she will help me stay away from Ciel and me getting more attached to him, and it will allow me time to see if Alois woul be okay with her, should something really happen." I said. Lillian nodded her head. Suddenly I saw Elizabeth standing with Ciel, and Ciel left her to go get something for them to drink at a nearby stand. I got up from my seat and rushed to her.

"Lizzie!" I said. "Hi, Alina." Lizzie said as soon as she saw me. That was how I knew Lillian had been right. Lizze was doubting about Ciel and I. I hugged her anyway, and was glad to feel her respond.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to see if she would tell me. I should have known better. She rather keep others happy if it meant her own sadness.

"Nothing. I am just enjoying my time with Ciel." Lizzie said. I noted how she watched my reaction to this. "Well, you must not get to spend alot of time together since he has been working on this case for the queen." I said sympathtically. "Yes. He won't even tell me what the case is!" Lizzie said.

"I don't suppose you would tell me, Alina?"

I cringed a little, knowing she would tell our silence the wrong way. "I wish I could." I said truthfully. Lizzie nodded a bit. "I just wish Ciel didn't have to work all the time." Lizzie said sadly. I took one of her hands and she looked up at me. "Then why don't you come and stay with me while he is there?" I said. Lizzie looked shocked, then suprise took over her features.

"Really?" She squealed. "Why not? It is just him and Alois staying, so it's not like my manor is crowded." I said. Lizzie jumped, and hugged me tightly letting me know she had forgiven me. I knew she was still weary about Ciel and I, and I had no doubt that if Lillian was right she was also a little happy about the chance to see Alois. This was only confimered when I felt her arms go limp. I didn't ask what was wrong, rather I turned in the direction she was looking. Alois was talking with another girl, and Lizzie didn't look like she was taking it to well.

"Well, I will let you tell Ciel the good news, ok Lizzie?" I asked turning her around from the scene. She look embarrased and nodded. She smiled once more and looked down at me through her two inches of height. "Thank you so much Alina." Lizzie said. I nodded, hugging her once more. I walked away, and looked to were I left Lillian. She was no longer there. There was however someone sitting in the chair looking straight at me.

Ambrose. A couple walked infront of the table, obstructed my view and when they moved, I saw the chair was empty.

I turned away, afraid of what was going on. I saw a house of mirrors to my far right, and decided maybe I should try out atleast one of the attractions. As I walked in, the lights dimmed, and the carnival music could just barely be heard. It seemed really eerie. Mirrors had a reputation for being portals for the spirits. Many old cultures were scared of mirros because of that, others practicing the habit of covering all the mirrors in a household when someone died.

I turned a corner and saw millions of dopplegangers, reflecting from the mirrors. I don't know what made me want to come in here but now I wished I hadn't. Suddenly it looked as if someone was behind me. I moved just slightly and saw Ambrose. I turned around all the way quikly, but he wasn't there.

"It's all your fault." I heard a voice say quietly. Her voice.

I ran through the maze, going through tiwst and turns but I couldn't find my way out, suddenly I felt like my head was going to explode. With each turn, I saw Ambrose or people that I didn't know. They didn't look like people, they were ghost. _John Tailer, age 35. Arabella Tailor, age 15. _

Others, whose picture I had seen in the files of the crimes. They all looked at me through hollow eyes.

"It's your fault they are dead. You killed them!" Her voice screeched once more. Suddenly I ran into someone, and I yelled struggling against there arms, trying to break free.

"Princess, calm down!" I heard a voice say. Suddenly I stopped thrashing and I felt the arms let me go. I turned around.

"Alexander?" I asked. "I saw you go in here, and I felt some wierd spirtual power coming from in here." He explained. He suddenly looked up."We're not alone." He whispered. I turned around, looking at the direction his eyes had been looking. "Alina!" I heard someone yell. Suddenly Ciel came running through the mirrors, and he stopped, looking at me with concern.

"Alina! Are you alr..." Ciel trailed off. He was looking behind me with a wierd look in his eyes. I turned around and saw Alexander, in his child form. He was now roughly a year older then Ciel.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked accusingly. "Alexander, that's all that important." Alexander said. Ciel came and stood right next to me, possesivly grabbing my waist. "What's going on in here? I heard you scream." Ciel asked, still looking at Alexander. It was then I noticed that while I was struggling I left a hand print on Alexander's face. "I had... gotten frightened and I accidenlty ran into him. I just sort of freaked out a little and accidently hit him. Sorry abou that by the way, Alexander." I explained. Ciel made his grip on me tighter. "That's all?" He asked.

Suddenly from behind Alexander, Lillian came running in with Sebastian. and behind us came Elizabeth. "What's..." Lizzie started. I turned around and saw her eyes on Ciels arm, which was still around me. I pushed Ciel away, and he looked at me wierdly. He then noticed Elizabeth and he blushed looking down on the ground.

"No need to send everybody in here after me." I muttered. "Sebastian and I heard your scream, and Lizzie and Ciel wanted to help find you." Lillian said. Both her and Sebastian were burning holes into the back of Alexanders head with their eyes.

"Ciel... take Lizzie out of here." Lillian said darkly. I took a step back, frightened. She never sounded so dangerous before. Ciel nodded and tried to take Lizzie's hands. She flinched away from him and walked out by herself. Ciel sheepishly followed, and Lillian waited, likely until she could hear the sound of the door moving, a sound my sense were not heitghtened enough to hear.

"Alina. What is going on?" Lillian said. I looked at Alexander who was looking at me smirking. I knew this was it.

"I was in here, and I got scared. I ran into this... boy accidently. I got frightened and accidently slapped him." I said.

"Who are you." Lillian demanded. Alexander walked up towards me and lowered his voice. "Should I leave?" He asked quietly. "I can hear you still." Lillian said. I looked away. "Lillian it's..." I started but Alexander held out his hand, stopping me. When he was satisffied with my silence he spoke up.

"My name is Alexander. I felt like something wasn't right in here, and I found this young princess." Alexander said. "Yeah right. I know what you are. You are an iccubus. You probably came in here trying to find your self a women to keep warm tonight." Lillian said with disgust dripping from her voice. Venom shone in her eyes, and I could tell Sebastian was holding her back.

"I supposed that's what most would think. Then again you have no right to judge. You aren't exactly a normal demon are you, Lillian Zulijer." Alexander said.

"Get away from him, now Alina." Sebastian said. "Why? Do you want to hear a story Alina? About Lucianna's downfall?" Alexander said. "DON'T TALK TO HER!" Lillian screeched. Suddenly she lunged at him and I ran out of the way. They fought and I couldn't tell who was winning.

"Lillian please stop!" I yelled. I knew she was fighting to keep Alexander quiet, and he was simply just protecting himself. I knew he wouldn't harm her, all he was doing was dodging. I suddenly knew what I needed to do. I jumped into the fray between the two. I pressed myself against Alexander, knowing full well that Lillian wouldn't dare take the chance of hurting me.

"Stop. He was helping me, end of story. It is time you leave." I said darkly. Lillian looked surprised for a minute, then hurt. "Alina, why do you stop me from protecting you? Do you know him?" Lillian asked. "For the moment as a protector. You should be thankng him, not trying to hurt him. It's time we leave." I said sternly. Lillian looked at me, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I couldn't believe what I was saying!

Lillian stood there for a moment, knowing she couldn't do anything. "Fine. Thank you for helping her." Lillian said. She turned around and took Sebastian and left. "I am sorry about that." I said. I didn't hear a response and I turned around. Finally, a disappereance I could explain! I was alone in the room, so I decided to try my best to find the exit and walk out.

When I did, I found many people laughing and talking and away from the people Lillian was talking with Grell and Sebastian. Claude was also there but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. Sebastian suddenly turned towards me, with a questoning glance but stayed where he was. I turned away and saw Lizzie at a table with Alois. They seemed to be talking and Lizzie looked as if she were crying. Alois took her hand and on his face I saw concern and sympathy, two things I never thought Alois would have except for Luka, Hannah, and Claude. I knew the reason for her tears were because of Ciel and I.

Once again I caused someone's pain. I walked slowly to the outskirts of the carnival, looking for a carriage. I found one and payed him for a ride home. I saw Sebastian as I climbed into the carriage, watching me, so I knew they would know where I was when ever they left. I sighed. I knew coming here was a horrible idea. Once I was home Bernard ran up to me and asked what kind of fun I had. I simply ignored him and ran to my room. I locked the door, and I sat down in my bed.

I kept causing everyone's pain. It was my fault that Lizzie was crying. It was my fault Ciel was probably hurt by Lizzie and his actions, and that he had almost died twice. It was my fault that Lillian attacked Alexander. It was my fault that Lillian had pain in her eyes tonight.

It was my fault my parents were dead.

That night I felt tears go down my cheeks, but I didn't cry. I didn't scream, or yell. I just sat there. Later that night I heard a carriage come up to the manor, and I knew everyone was back. I knew it was Lillian who tried to open my door, and knocked when she found out that I had locked it.

That night I didn't talk to anyone. I just sat there, not even daring to fall asleep, frightened of what my dreams would bring me tonight.


	27. The end is slowly approaching

I never fell asleep. I sat there all night, listening to the sounds that could be heard from night creatures. An owl, some crickets, and others animals scurried in the night.

I stayed awake all night just listening. I didn't even realise the sounds had stopped when the bright light from the sun cam in through my window. The bright unforgiving sun. I sat in bed, hoping that Lillian would not come to check on me. Hopefully she would know I would want to be alone. I wanted to be by myself. Not in this room though. I was growing to restless. So I got my self dressed, and used my super-sense to make sure I didn't run into anybody.

I narowlly avoided Bernard and Alois at one point, and I escaped Sebastian at one point to. All day went like that, until I heard a starnge noise from outside. It had to be well at two o'clock in the afternoon, and someone was approaching my mansion in a carriage. I looked out the window and noticed it was sent by the queen. Only her close workers rode in them, but what news did he carry?

I crept to the stairs, careful to stay out of the sights of anybody in the manor when I heard the knock on the door. Ciel and Sebastian walked out in the foyer, and I stayed hidden behind a pillar. Sebastian opened the door, as Lillian walked up beside him. Before I could even tell who it was, Lillian's face gave away the idea it was not a normal guest.

"Um, hello Sir. Can we help you?" Lillian asked. There were two of them. The man, and another. I could smell her.

"I came here today with Lady Elizabeth and a letter from the queen, who might I add was at the dance a night ago. I came here to talk to the lady of this houses's guest, Earl Phantomhive." The Queen's worker said. I now recongisned his voice as a man named Fred.

"Yes. A meeting?" Sebastian asked. The man must have moved his head, for I didn't hear a verbal response.

"Very well. I belive the salon will be a fine place." Lillian said. I gasped. They would have to come by me to get there. Luckily across from my hiding spot was a room, and the door just so happened to be cracked. I rushed in there quiet not to make a sound, and I waited until I heard them all pass by. Lillian didn't follow but Sebastian had. The salon was just far enough, so I had to wait a while, but I could still faintly hear what was going on. I heard Sebastian leave them, and walk past the salon.

"It's such a pity they didn't want any refreshments." Sebastian said stopping right outside of the room I was hiding in. He looked over at the door, an through the crack in the doorway I could tell he saw me. He then moved on. I knew he was saying that for my benefit. He knew I was about to go spy, and he wanted me to know the coast was clear. So I waited till he was at the bottom of the stairs, and I left the room. I silently crpet, like a cat, to the salon pausing just outside the doorway.

"... the queen thanks you for all you have done for London, just as she would like to thank you for attending the last two social events." Fred said. "Ok. Why did she send you here though?" Ciel asked. After he asked Fred for the reson of the visit, I heard Elizabeth sniffle. No doubt she had been up crying, and by the sounds of it she had some fresh tears.

"The Queen wants all of her subjects to be safe and happy. As you know only the queen can revoke contracts mae between royals, unless both parties agree. Since your parents are deceased, the queen decided to take this subject into her own hands." Fred said. I was confused. What was he talking about?

"What contract are you speaking of?" Ciel asked. Lizzie was staying silent. Her presence was a surprise. "Your marriage agreement." Fred said.

"What?" I heard Ciel say. His voice raised in volume, and I hard his chair scarpe against the floor. "What is the meaning of this? Lizzie, what's going on?" Ciel asked. Poor Lizzie didn't answer, but I heard her cry quietly.

"It has come to the queen's attention that you have had eyes, for another. She feels the need to revoke your marriage contract, so you can go on with your life, and Elizabeth can move on with hers. It will only be revoked, however if you both agree to removing it. If you don't agree then you will remain in the contract unless another issue arrives." Fred explained.

"Lizzie... you don't agree to this do you?" Ciel asked. I was stunned. I also didn't know what side I was rooting for. On one hand of the marriage agreement was revoked, Ciel and I didn't have to worry anymore! Then again, Lizzie's heart would break, and I already caused people too much pain.

"Yes... I do. You don't? Lizzie asked. The sorrow and pain in her voice broke my heart. I was to blame for this happening, just as everything else was my fault.

"No... yes... I don't know, maybe." Ciel said. "Let me ask you this, and it should help you decide. Can you honestly say you have loved another so much that you would give them your heart and soul. That you have loved them with every fiber of your being to the point of where without them you could not excist?" Fred said. He decribed true love, the bond between soulmates.

"Yes." Ciel answered without hesitation.

"Can you honestly say you have given that love to Elizabeth?" Fred asked somberly. Here ciel paused a moment. I could hear Lizzie holding her breath, until those faithful words broke the silence.

"No... I am sorry but I can't." Ciel said. Lizzie started crying loudly, obviously in emotional pain. She was just told by the one person she thought she loved unconditionally that he did not return such feelings. My heart broke for her.

"Then who?" She asked, still crying.

"... Alina." Ciel answered. When he said my name Lizzie started crying again. More pain, more hurt, more betrayal.

I even felt my own tears leak down my face. I quickly stood. I could not stay here and her Lizzie tortured cries. I fled to my room, not caring that Julius told me to wait, or that Lillian who also heard everything was calling my name. I ran to my room and re-locked the door. Breathing heavily I got into my bed.

About ten minutes later I heard Lillian's voice outside of my room.

"She's not crying anymore. Infact I think she's gicing her blessing. Please come out and talk to her." Lillian said. I couldn't. I couldn't move and even though I could hear what her voice, I couldn't hear what she was saying. I just sat there locked up in a little shell. Maybe an hour passed when I heard delicate footsteps pause outside my door way.

"Alina... I just wanted to let you know I love you dearly. Your the closest thing I ever have had to a sister. I hope you aren't mad at me." Lizzie said weakly. I was shocked. How could I be mad at her?

"I will admit, at first I was angry, but I rather you two be together and be happy knowing that I could possibly find someone one day that will make me even half as happy as you two make each other. I knew the first moment you two saw each other. He really loves you, and you really love him. I just wanted you to know, I want you two to be together. You both deserve it."Lizzie continued. She stood there for a minute and sighed when she knew I wouldn't come to the door.

She left. I felt so many emotions surging through my veins. Anger, selfishness, sadness, happiness. So many that contradicted each other, but I felt to exhausted to go through them all. I wanted to be alone. She may have told me she wanted Ciel and I to be together, but I was to afraid of the betrayal I would feel, looking into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

I sat there, and I felt exhausted from all the shock, and lack of sleep from the night before. I finally collapsed into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ciel. I want you two to be happy, as your cousin. I have also come to realise, and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I ever loved you in that way. I was just always told I was to be your wife, ansd wives are supposed to love their husbands. I will find someone that I truly love though. It wouldn't be fair for either of us to marry each other, knowing we didn't love each other in that way. Go to Alina. You two deserve a happy future together. She is nobility. A countess if I remeber correctly, which is the same as an Earl. You to need each other." Elizabeth said to me.<p>

"Elizabeth. Thank you. I can't tell you how sorry I am though, that it had to happen this way." I said dreadfully. She smiled at me. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, my cousin. Her brother was going to kill me when he found out about this.

"Don't be. Sometimes these things are out of our control. Besides, I was starting to feel guitly. I have started to have feelings for another. Please don't ask me who though. Not yet." Elizabeth said blushing. Her eyes were still puffy and even though moments before she had been crying intensly, she now beemed with happiness.

"Go to her Ciel. Wait. First let me talk to her." Elizabeth said. I quickly drew her into a tight hug.

"Thank you.. Lizzie. I love you." I said into her ear. "Your welcome, I love you to." Lizzie said pulling away with a smile. She walked out of the room. Frank still stood in the corner, rolling up the paper which now bore Elizabeth's and my signature.

"That is all for today. I am sorry I had to bring such bad news, but I glad for you that it all worked out in the end." Frank said monotonusly. I nodded my head. I felt stressed, even though most of the damage was done. Would Alina acceept me though? I knew we had shared many moments where it felt we had already been each others, but was it just me? What if she didn't see it that way? There were too many possibilites.

I walked out of the salon into the arms of Lillian.

"She loves you too, you do know that right?" Lillian whispered. Her embrace reminded me much of a mothers and I nodded. "Even if I can't admit to my self, I know." I said. Lillian quickly let go of me and went into the salon, asking Frank if he wanted anything. I began walking towards the direction of Alina's room when Lizzie came walking from there.

"She won't open her door. Maybe you'll have better luck." Lizzie said.I nodded and she went beside me to the stairs. Lillian and Frank came up from behind us.

"I think it is time to get you home, and I return this to the Queen, Lady Elizabeth. Good day." Frank said. Lizzie said her goodbye's and off they went. I walked to Alina's room, hoping to gain an audience from her.

"Alina. Can we talk?" I asked. I heard nothing, no voice, not even movements. I sighed. I was afraid of this, but then again I knew how to pick a lock. So I quietly found a pin on the floor. How convient.

When I opened the door I noticed she was laying down.

"Alina?" I asked. She made no indication of her knowledge to my presence. I slowly made my way to her. I saw she was asleep.

I gently pushed hair out of her face and noticed she had been crying.

"There's no need to cry Alina. Everything's going to be fine." I whispered. I kissed her on her forehead, and turned around closing the door behind me as I left her room.

* * *

><p>I slept without dreaming for a while. Just darkness was all that had taken over my mind.<p>

Darkness and silence.

Then after a while, I could smell something inticing, cinnamon mixed with something else. Candles filled my vision. A low pitched music was playing. I instantly knew where I was.

"Alexander I am not in the mood." I said.

"You need to hear this princess." He said gravely. I looked at him in his normal adult form.

"Is that really what you look like?" I asked. He look confused.

"What?" He asked. "Your a shape-shifter right? Is that what you really look like?" I asked. "Yes. I actually used to be a human, and this is the form I was born with." He answered. "Oh." I said.

"So anyway, princess, I have some news for you." Alexander said. I nodded my head, moitioning for him to continue. "I have confirmed that it was infact Lucianna that was murdering those humans." Alexander said. "That's why they wouldn't show up on cinematic records." I said. "No, they wouldn't. I am sure the corpse's eyes had changed? That is because they didn't really die. What really happened was their soul was sucked from their bodies." Alexander explained.

It all made sense know. That's why there was no foul play, no injuries. Their souls were just taken. "Why was she doing it though?" I whispered more or less to my self.

"I think you need to sit down." Alexander said quietly. I obeyed, sitting at the table that we had our first discussion at. He sat down opposite of me. "Alina. There is a prophecy in your family. About you. Has Lillian told you about it?" Alexander asked. I shook my head no.

"A long time ago, your family tried to erase all evil. Foolish you would think, but it would have worked. Your granfather back 8 generations was the one who tried to stop Lucifer. When lucifer was down on his last strand of strenght he created Lucianna. Lucianna ultimately killed your grandfather. On his death bed he told Lucianna one of his own would come. He said 8 generations from now he would have a grandchild that would kill you. A girl with a soul of darkness, a pure black soul. He said she would be one of the most powerful woman in the world, and would destory Lucianna. When he said that, he used his powers given to him from Hell itself. His mark was on his hand." Alexander said. My hand clutched my side, where my own mark of hell was. The mark that all people of my family were born with, if they were direct decendants of those who served the queen.

"So it's me. She's getting more souls to try and destroy me before I can get to her?" I asked. I was in shock. Out of all the things for Lillian to keep from me, this was the worst.

"Yes. The more souls she consumes the more powerful she gets. Your power comes from another." He answered. "Why now though! Why now after all these years." I asked.

"She thought you were dead. When she killed your parents. She meant to kill you also. She didn't depend on Lillian trying to save you. Lucianna and Lucifer lust after another, but they can''t not comprehend real love." Alexander explained. I was still missing vital information.

I now knew, my parents died because of me. I now knew I was really to blame, even if I was the reason indirectly. "How do I defeat her? I am not powerful!" I said. It was then that I realised something.

"She was the one in my dreams wasn't she?" I said. Alexander nodded his head. "She was trying to plant seeds of doubt into your mind. That Ciel didn't love you, or hoping that if you saw him in trouble that you would stay away from him." Alexander said.

"Why though? Why would she care?"

"Your grandfather of the 7th ganeration was the first to have been able to have visible proof of who his soulmate was. You Grandfather Henry of the 8th generation made many sections to his prophecy. He stated that from then all, all of those who wielded your hellish power, would be able to find your soulmate through your mark. Where ever on your body your mark is placed, your soulmate has one in the same exact place. Your parents both had them on their right shoulder. You have yours on your side, as does your soulmate. Who just happens to be Ciel."

"How... How do you know all of this?" I asked, terrified of all I was being told. I was being told by an incubus that Lucifer was in war with my family, and that the whole fate of the world was now on my shoulders. Ciel was in danger because he was my soulmate. It just wasn't making any sense.

"Let me show you memories that you can't remeber." Alexander said. He came up to me and placed his forehead gently on mine. As he did a blindly light filled my vision. When I opened my eyes though, I was in a room.

"Sir... it's a girl." A nursemaid said.

"That's... Lillian's mother! The man who was being handed a baby was my father. "This is teh day of your birth. Everybody has this memory stored in their head, they just can't unlock it. I looked up at my father, his bright eyes shinning. My eyes.

"Can I go see her? Has she seen the baby?" My father asked. "No, she hasn't Aleksandr. You may go in, and let her see that baby. She can even hold the prcious child if she wants to." Lillian's mom said.

I followed my father as he walked into another room. I sat in his arms crying as all new born children did. "Dear Jennicah, look upon your new daughter." My father said sweeping down at my mother side. He placed my in her arms.

"She has your eyes." My mother said to my father. "Yes, and your hair."

Just looking at my parents look at me as a baby, felt wrong. I felt as if I was spyinh on an intimate moment, even if I had been there.

"Are you ready?" Alexander asked me. I nodded slowly, looking at my parents watch eatch other through loving eyes. Sloly the scene changed a little. I was now in a tea room looking at my parents who were with four other adults. I was in my mother, bundled up as a baby. There were two other children in the room, a girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair.

"Jennicah she is so precious!" A woman gushed. "Thank you Rachel." My mother said. "Makes me think of when Ciel was born, don't you think dear?" The lady named Rachel said.

CIEL? "Yes, dear it does." A man said. I guess this man was her husband. I looked at the boy with the black hair. It was the same boy I had played games with in a yard once in my dreams. It was Ciel.

"Angelina, would you like to hold her?" My mother asked a woman in all red. The woman shook her head. I was handed over to her and my mother watched with pride and admiration in her eyes.

"Why I bet you and Elizabeth will be great friends." Rachel's husband said. "Vincent, as your sister I feel it necessary that your child should be friends with Jennicah's and mine also. Right Alexis?" A woman said turning towards a man. I never had the chance to meet them, but I knew right away that this was Elizabeth's parents. Vincent was Ciel's father, I now knew who everyone in the room was.

"Yes, they will. They will all be best friends." My father stated. Suddenly the scene misted again and we were taken to a memory. Not just any memory but the one I dreamed about many nights ago. Ciel, Elizabeth, my mother and Angelina were playing a game. I was standing near my father and Ciel's father.

"I am so glad that one day our children will be wed. To have you as a brothe-in-law will be a great pleasure." Vincent said.

"Yes, it will be." My father said. "What do they mean?" I asked.

"Before Elizabeth and Ciel were engaged, you and Ciel were engaged. You have no memories from before the fire, correct? That is why you have no memories of Elizabeth and Ciel. It is quite funny though. Your parents knew you and Ciel were soulmates even before Ciel got his mark." Alexander said. "How?"

"Henry, the man who created the prophecy, said as a combined force of power, you were to have a combined soul with the Queen's gaurddog. Your family was always close to Ciel's. The trancy household also kept to themselves. Your parents knew of the propehcy, as did Ciel's parents. They were going to tell you on your 16th birthday." Alexander said. I was amazed at all the information he had on my own family.

"Why did they cancel the engagment?" I asked. Suddenly the scene misted over, and we were back in the room that I was always lead to with Alexander.

"Your parents were getting threats and they knew it was from Lucianna. They though if they could keep their friends safe and you hidden, then everything would work out. So your parent's moved back to Russia. They lost contact with the Middleford's, the Phantomhive's, and Madame Red, who is Ciel's aunt might I add. It worked for a while, but not for long. Lucianna couldn't find you and she didn't want any chance of you being with Ciel. She knew if you were with Ciel you power would increase and she would be done for. So she tried to kill him." Alexander said.

"Like me though, only his parents died." I whispered. Alexander said nothing. He knew he didn't have to. So not only was I to blame for my parents death, but it was my fault Ciel's parents were alsoo dead.

"After you moved, Ciel's parents waited three years. Your family never came back so they changed the enagment, hoping to secure their children's futures. Then, years later the Phantomhive's died with Ciel being kidnapped by a cult. That's how he got his demon mark. That's utlimately why he formed a contract with Sebastian. A week after the Phantomhives were killed, Lucianna found out that your parents had come back to London. They didn't know of their friend's death and they thought it safe. So Lucianna went after you." Alexander said solemnly. It was then that I remebered her shriek, the smell of hair and flesh burning, and the screams of death.

Her words while killing them.

"Died, as you though I would. Die in flames as hot as the flames I live in!" Lucianna had said. I had narrowly escaped, only thanks to Lillian. Julius and Bernard had thankfully been gone. We found them after the mansion had been restored.

"So, it is up to me to kill her." I said. "Yes. It is dangerous." Alexander said.

"I am going to leave you now. I will always be here if you need help princess. I don't like Lucianna any more than you do." Alexander said. Then he faded.

I woked up in a cold sweat. There was no way that I could let Ciel get hurt. Not for me. I had to get away from him. If Lucianna wanted me then Lucianna could have me. I would put up a damn good fight first.

"Lillian!" I said, loud enough for her to hear. I waited until she got to my room, then she walked in.

"Yes?" Lillian asked quietly. She closed the door behind her. "I want Trancy and Ciel gone. By tomorrow. Tell Ciel I just need some time alone. Trancy won't care." I said. She nodded.

"May I ask why?" Lillian said.

"I will explain everything later."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, come here. Claude you to." I said. "Yes, dear?" Sebastian said. I sighed.<p>

"Alina wants Alois and Ciel gone. I think it best if you both back your young masters bags now and leave in the morning." I said. Claude nodded and left to start.

"I undertsnad Lillian. I hope they patch things up quickly so I can see you soon." Sebastian sai dtaking me into his arms.

"Me too, but you know just as well as I do our masters come first." I said. He nodded then after a short sweet kiss left. After they left Alina would tell me why she wanted them gone. I knew it had to be more than afternoon's events. She would tell me though. That I was sure.

* * *

><p>"Ambrose, I am growing impatient. I will kill your father if you don't tell me soon." Lucianna said from her throne.<p>

"I am sure of it. She is growing stronger. She had a demon on her side, and I am sure she is having other help. I don't know who or what it is but someone is leaking information to her." Ambrose said swiftly.

Lucianna just sat there, her evil grin filling up the depths of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter, sadly will probably be the last of this story. They I will start working on the second part of the triligoy. It may be only two stories though, we will see what happens. Well until next week, goodbye my lovely readers. <strong>

**Tell me what you think! **


	28. The end, until the next beginning

"No!" I said in frustration. "It has to be a misunderstanding. I can't just leave her like this!" I said feircly.

"Young master, turst me it would give me immense pleasure to stay but Alina wants all guest gone from her manor. We must leave." Sebastian told me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't leave, not after everything that had happened.

"Give her time. I am sure she will come around." Sebastian said to me. I nodded slowly.

"I can't even tell her goodbye can I?" I asked solemnly. "I think it would be best not to." Sebastian answered. I was dumbfounded. After the events of the past couple of days, I never thought I would have to leave Alina's manor so soon. We hadn't even finished figuring out the cause of the murders.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. That morning we left. As we were leaving I looked out the carriage window and felt immense sorrow and despair, knowing I was leaving the one I loved behind.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry Lillian. I wanted to tell you, but you must understand why I couldn't. I undertsand you were keeping your secrets, trying to protect me." I said, as my tears stopped. I had confessed everything to Lillian, as she had confessed all of her knowldege to me.<p>

"I love you Alina so much. I wish I didn't have to see you go through this." Lillian said hugging me. Finally everything seemed as if it was going the way it should. Everything was back to normal.

"I guess it's just you and me again, huh?" I asked. Lillian smilied a little. "I am going to write a letter. So he knows a little of what is going on. Hopefuly then he will be safe. He can't know of our plan though." I said quietly. Lillian nodded in understanding.

"I have hurt so many people, and know I know I will be hurting them even more. Atleast they will be safe though." I said, sighing. Lillian let go of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Alina. I have looked over you ever since you were a baby, and never have I been so proud of you. If only your mother and father were here to see the beautiful woman you are growing into." Lillian said. I smiled to her.

"I am sorry though. I know you loved Sebastian. I wish you would stay with him, just leave me!" I said. I felt guilty knowing she was giving up her chance at love just to be with me.

"Alina, I have eternity to be with him. Right now, you are the most important thing in my life. When you are safe, then I will worry about other things." Lillian replied. I smiled, nodding.

I knew our relationship was back. We shared the same unbreakable trust and love that we had before this whole mess started.

"So I guess we start the plan tommorow." I said quietly.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Next Day- Ciel's POV)<span>_

I was back in my manor. It was as if the last two months never happened. Everything was just as I left it and the servants were scurring around trying to clean up. I knew it wasn't long before something was either broken or destroyed though.

"Young master, someone is coming this way in a carriage." Sebastian said. I ran to my window, looking at the approaching carriage. I instantly recongised it.

"Sebastian, quick go answer the door!" I said excitedly. I ran quickly downstairs, waiting by the door. I was filled with joy, until the person walking through the door wasn't who I thought it would be.

I recongised the carriage as Alina's, though it wasn't Alina who walked through the door.

"Dear, what is wrong?" Sebastian said to a distraught Lillian. She was crying immensly, and you could tell she had been crying for a while.

"She... she ran away." Lillian cried. "What!" I yelled. I ran over to Lillian quickly taking her arms into my hands.

"What do you mean she ran away?" I demanded. "She just left. I don't know how she snuck out. She just left a letter for you, with no sign of return!" Lillian gasped.

"A letter... for me?" I said weakly. I was filled with shock. Never would I have left if I knew this was going to happen. Lillian nodded slowly handing me a letter.

"You musn't read it yet. I think I may know why she ran away. I want to explain before you read the letter first." Lillian said. I nodded slowly staring at the letter. This had to be a joke, or better yet it was all a dream. Starting with this morning! I had to be asleep, back at Alina's manor. I would wake up and she would talk to me and everything would be fine.

"Ok. Come this way." I said quietly. I slowly walked, in disbelief, to my office. When we reached the room I sat down in my desk, setting the letter down right infront of me. I still stared at until Lillian sat down.

"Where do you think she has gone to?" I asked.

"I don't know. I do know that she found out information that wasn't meant for her." Lillian said.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy, in the room of mirrors back at the carnival. He was an inccubus. She asked him for help in trying to figure out the murders. If I had known the murders were connected to the deaths of your parents, I would have told you both instantly." Lillian cried.

"Lillian... start from the beginning. With the murders, what do they have to do with Aline?" I asked concernced. "It's a long story." Lillian sniffed. "If it will help find her I will listen for eternity." I said seriously. Lillian nodded and continued with her story.

"Alina had a grandfathers, back 8 generations that tried to stop Lucifer. Lucifer became weak and created Lucianna, his wicked partner. She took Lucifer's place in battle. Henry, who was her granfather back 8 generations, was utimately killed by Lucianna. As he laid dying in battle, he used his powers in his blood, and swore to Lucianna that in 8 generations he would have a grandaughter, a grandaughter that would end up to be the most powerful woman in the world. A girl with a soul as black as night, that would destroy Lucianna and Lucifer, and rid the world of evil. The girl is Alina. Do you want me to continue?" Lillian said. I nodded.

"He told Lucianna that Alina would get her power from a source that Lucianna and Lucifer could not understand. That power, is love. As being made of true evil they can not understand the emotion. They know only lust. Anyway, so Alina would be able to find her soulmate, he said that every direct decendent of his would bear a mark of hell, and their soul mate would have one in the exact same spot. Alina's parents both had their mark on their right shoulder. Lucianna grew scared of Alina's potential power. Lucianna was the one murdering those humans, to get more power, so that she could destory Alina." Lillian explained. I sat there taking it all in.

"I would bet that you have a mark of hell right here, don't you?" Lillian said pointing on her body, in the exact spot I have my mark. I nodded slowly. "How do you know?" I asked. "I know, because that is exactly where Alina's is." Lillian said. "So Alina gets her power... from me?" I asked. It was a bit confusing but I was keeping along with it.

"Basically."

"I see. I still don't understand how the death of our parents are related to this." I said.

"Your parents weren't meant to be murdered, Ciel." Lillian said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked gravely.

"The night your parents were murdered, they weren't the targeted victims. You were." Lillian said slwoly. I thought about that, and suddenly it made sense. "Lucianna killed them." I said. "Yes, as she killed Alina's parents." Lillian said. I sank back in my chair. This was so much information, but I had to keep my head steady.

"When you meant Alina at the ball a couple of months back, did it feel as if you had known her from somehwere?" Lillian asked me. I nodded, remeber the familiarity I felt around Alina that fateful night.

"You felt that way, because you had met her before. When you were very little, her parents and you parents along with Elizabeth's parents were very close. You and Alina were actually engaged. When Lucianna's presence became known, Alina's parents moved back to Russia without telling anyone, hoping it would keep you and Elizabeth's family safe. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Lucianna killed your parents, and then came for Alina. It is actually pure conicedence that you both survived and your parents died. That is why she blames herself."Lillian said sadly.

"She has no reason to blame herself. She didn't ask for this!" I reasoned.

"I know. The way she looks at it, her parents died for what she would become, and your parents died for what you would become to her. " Lillian explained. I got out of my chair and made my way to my window. I looked out at the rays of the sun that shone brightly.

"So why did she run away?" I asked quietly to no one in particular. "You already know the answer." Lillian said softly. I closed my eyes imagining Alina's beauitful smilling face.

"To try and protect me." I said.

"Ciel, do you remeber the assassian that you killed, and how I said there was a letter you could not read. I think it is time you see what it had to say." Lillian said. I turned around and she stood slowly, taking a letter out of her pocket. I took it, and slwoly read the writing.

_I will find you, and next time you won't be so lucky. I knew this man would fail, just as you have at protecting those you care about. They will fall, like you parents, like London Bridge. If you don't want to see that precious boy in a casket you will stay away from him._

"Lucianna sent that man, didn't she?" I asked. "She also wrote that note." Lillian said. I crubled the letter up and through it in the fire.

"It would seem Lucianna was the one we missed from before. Now, you must make a decision young master. Get you revenge, or find Alina." Sebastian said. I nodded. "I know. It's not a hard decision to make either. I am afraid you will have to wait for my soul Sebastian." I said. I took my eye patch off and turned to face the two demons.

"Sebastian, this is an order. We will find Alina. You will not have my soul until we find Alina and she is safe, or until I finish my revenge. Whichever comes last." I said. Sebastian walked over to me and got on one knee, covering his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

"Ciel, may I stay here with you? I can't go back, knowing she isn't there. If she returns the servants have been ordered to send for me." Lillian said.

"Of course Lillian. Until she returns, you are my last remeberance of her." I said. Then I looked back at my desk, at the unread letter. it had my name scrawled in what I knew to be Alina's handwriting.

"About the letter, Ciel. Please don't read it until tommorow, and please don't ask why." Lillain said.

I was confused but obliged anyway. I figured out that next morning why I had to wait.

* * *

><p><em>(Next day- the letter.)<em>

_Dear Ciel,_

_I am sorry I had to leave. With everything that had been going on lately, I didn't want you or Elizabeth or anyone to be a target. I am afraid to admit Lillian knew exactly where I was. She is with me now, and I must ask that you don't come looking for me. It is only safe that I don't have any ties with you until Lucianna and Lucifer are dealt with. Please, understand I am doing this because I love you. I always have, and it's because of that love that you have suffered. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this is over, now that you know the truth._

_Love,_

_Alina._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of the first story. I am kinda sad. I will get sent straight to work on the sequel, which will be titled ' the sun and moon meet'. It will probably be short. Before I get sent to work on that though, I knida want to try my hand at atleast one song fic for Alina and Ciel, about after all of this. I want to do a song by Evanescence for one of them and a song by Skillet for the other. I am open to suggestions though if anyone has a song they thank would fit their relationship. Please review and tell me if anyone is still reading, because if not I porbably won't even bother with the after stories. Just one review from one person will work!<strong>

**Until Next time, maybe:)**


	29. Chapter 29

I just wanted you all to know I am deleting his story. I looked back, and to me it feels too rushed in the plot, and I honeslty don't like my writing.

So, if there is any objections, then I have a poll on my page. You can vote for me either to re-write it or to delete and pretend it never happened. I honestly don't know which I would rather do. I never started on the sequel but if you want me to rewrite the story, then I will possibly write the sequel, if atleast five people ask me to when I am done.


End file.
